


Les templiers des Southern Uplands

by Sangdelicorne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ecosse, Historical, Jacques de Molay, Le trésor des Templiers, M/M, Moyen-âge, Romance, Templiers, Yaoi, aventure
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 52,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangdelicorne/pseuds/Sangdelicorne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après les jours passés à fuir depuis l'arrestation massive des chevaliers de l'Ordre du Temple le vendredi 13 octobre 1307, Guillaume de Vercours se sent enfin délivré de l'angoisse qui le taraudait. Il se retourne sur sa selle et contemple sa petite caravane : ses huit compagnons entourent les mulets de bâts lourdement chargés et n'avancent plus que difficilement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La survivance

 

  


 

Les cavaliers pressent l'allure des chevaux dont les sabots martèlent en bruits sourds l'étroite bande de terre humide. Des larmes perlant à ses yeux agressés par le vent, Guillaume de Vercours est ivre de vitesse, d'air pur et froid. Après les jours passés à fuir depuis l'arrestation massive des chevaliers de l'Ordre le vendredi 13 octobre 1307, il se sent enfin délivré de l'angoisse qui le taraudait. Bien sûr, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit rempli d'allégresse. Les dernières nouvelles sont loin d'être bonnes. Tous les templiers connus et présents dans le royaume de France ont été arrêtés et parmi eux bien des compagnons, des amis. Rien qu'à Paris, cent trente neuf prisonniers dont le Maître de l'Ordre, Jacques de Molay. Le procès est en instruction et sera tronqué, ils le savent à l'avance. Leur soi-disant fabuleux trésor provoque la folie des hommes et attire bien des convoitises, même celle des rois. Malgré l'absolution du Pape Clément V aux dirigeants de l'ordre dans le parchemin de Chinon, le souverain Philippe le Bel continue ses persécutions. Il ne sera satisfait que quand toutes les possessions de l'Ordre auront rejoint la cassette royale.

Forts des renseignements de leurs espions à la cour de France, puis auprès du Pape Clément V, depuis quelques années, ils font le nécessaire pour sauver le plus précieux et préparer la survie de l'Ordre. Des chevaliers sont partis discrètement dans tous les coins d'Europe établir des commanderies telles que celle où ils se rendent. Sous l'apparence de monastères, de comptoirs commerciaux, de chantiers navals, de simples exploitants agricoles, elles représentent des abris sûrs pour les chevaliers en fuite. Lui s'est vu confier une mission : sauver des biens, des hommes et reconstruire sous une nouvelle forme. Il devait, en cachant son identité et sa qualité de Chevalier du Temple, rejoindre Marseille et embarquer avec ses compagnons sur une nef de commerce qui relie couramment le port Français à Wigtown en Ecosse. Ils ont, ensuite, suivi l'embouchure, traversé une partie de la forêt de Galoway avant de parvenir au Ken Loch et de le longer pour arriver à leur refuge. Un périple qui a duré dix longs jours. Malgré la température avoisinant zéro degré la nuit, ils ont évité au maximum les bourgs, dormant le plus souvent en forêt. Le pire a été cette pluie fine et glacée qui est tombée trois nuits de suite. Elle ne s'interrompait qu'une heure de temps en temps dans la journée, pas assez pour permettre de sécher quoi que ce soit. Il avait l'impression que plus jamais, il ne retrouverait un peu de chaleur.

Ils seront contents d'arriver enfin à la commanderie, isolée et connue seulement en temps que monastère de moines bénédictins. La colline est haute et même son alezane n'en peut plus. Il se retourne sur sa selle et contemple la petite caravane qu'ils forment. Ses huit compagnons entourent les mulets de bâts qui sont lourdement chargés et n'avancent plus que difficilement. Enfin, se profilent au loin les murailles de l'austère bâtiment. Il lance sa monture à l'assaut de la lande. Une petite communauté d'une quinzaine de moines occupe l'aile droite du bâtiment dont l'entretien est financé par les Templiers. Cela donne le change, les mettant ainsi à l'abri de la curiosité des habitants pourtant pratiquement inexistants. L'Ordre a été prévoyant.

Le lourd vantail s'ouvre dès qu'ils sont aperçus. Il met pied à terre avec soulagement. Il est moulu. Un moine s'avance avec un frère convers, ils s'occuperont des chevaux.

Il salue avec respect le prieur qui les attend. Chevalier templier, ancien commandeur lui même, il a choisi de servir la cause à sa manière et dirige cet endroit perdu depuis plusieurs années. Chef de guerre, il a renoncé aux combats, aux voyages en terre sainte, pour leur aménager cette retraite, ni vraiment commanderie, ni vraiment abbaye, elle comprend pourtant une chapelle et tous les bâtiments nécessaires à la vie de ses habitants : logements, réfectoire, écuries, cloître, salle capitulaire. Des potagers abrités derrière des murs, un poulailler, une porcherie et deux champs complètent le domaine.

— Vous avez fait bon voyage, Guillaume ?

— Calme, c'est le principal, répond-il au Père Abbé.

— En effet. Des nouvelles ?

— Peu.

Ils n'ont que peu de renseignements sur les conditions d'emprisonnement des leurs. Ils se doutent qu'elles ne peuvent être que terribles. Le roi a des renseignements à obtenir par tous les moyens et Guillaume de Nogaret, son âme damnée, n'est que trop content de faire diligence. Ils sont forcément soumis à la question ordinaire et extraordinaire. Craignant pour leur propre vie, le bourreau et ses aides ne se sont pas laissés corrompre. Ils n'ont donc obtenu aucune faveur, aucun adoucissement de traitement pour leurs coreligionnaires.

— Qu'en est-il des autres compagnons ? demande-t-il au Commandeur.

— Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle. Le guide, Michel de Montcalf est très jeune, peut-être trop jeune. Confier une pareille mission à un chevalier qui a à peine vingt-trois ans, cela m'étonne de Jacques si réfléchi.

Il sait l'amitié qui unit le prieur, Philippe de Bôle et Jacques de Molay, le Grand Maître.

— Il fallait des templiers dont l'absence serait à peine remarquée. C'est le cas de tous ici et certainement des autres compagnons. Sûrs mais inconnus. Jeunes pour la plupart, n'ayant pris part à aucune bataille importante. Les grands maîtres des commanderies ne pouvaient être choisis. Ils se sacrifient pour que vive notre Œuvre.

— En Angleterre, au Portugal, ils sont encore tranquilles mais pour combien de temps ? admet l'homme qui lui fait face. Ici malgré la Auld Alliance signée en 1295 avec la France, nous avons peu de risques d'être inquiétés.

Cela fait trois jours qu'ils sont là. Ils ont pris leurs marques dans l'aile réservée aux chevaliers. Il y a belle lurette qu'ils ont perdu l'habitude de vivre en bénédictins. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer, ils font bonne chair et font les prières prévues dans la Règle. Ils sont des guerriers avant tout, parfois des marchands, des écrivains, liés à l'Ordre jusqu'à la mort. Bientôt, l'inaction va leur peser et les libations se feront plus nombreuses. Les femmes manqueront à ses compagnons. Il serait peut-être judicieux de les occuper à des entraînements même si ils sont inutiles. Ils ne sont plus que des soldats de l'ombre. Il en discutera avec Michel de Montcalf qu'il n'a jamais rencontré. Il était à Chypre alors que ce dernier était à Frameries en Belgique puis à La Rochelle. Il ne le connaît pas mais ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour le jeune chef dont le destin, dorénavant, sera lié au sien.

Perché sur le chemin de ronde, il est le premier à remarquer les points qui avancent au loin sur la lande. Il observe et attend. Bientôt, cela ne fait plus aucun doute, il s'agit bien là de la petite troupe espérée. Un chevalier monté sur un grand étalon immaculé, est à sa tête. Plus ils approchent, plus il sent son inquiétude grandir. Certains chevaux sont sans cavalier et ceux qui en sont pourvus semblent à peine vivants. Les hommes paraissent incertains sur leur monture. Il se précipite à leur rencontre.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Il est à bout de forces. Cela fait presque une semaine qu'ils ont été attaqués par des malandrins. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Federico ait l'air si noble dans cette petite auberge ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Boniface, légèrement ivre, fasse miroiter aux yeux ébahis de la servante les écus d'or qu'il avait dans sa bourse. Même dans leur rôle de marchands, cela ne pouvait qu'amener des suspicions, voire des ennuis. Evidemment, c'est ce qui est arrivé. Ils se sont défendus. Bien défendus. Pourtant, ils ne sont pas des surhommes et le nombre de leurs adversaires était largement supérieur. Il avait une double mission alors il a pris une décision rapide : essayer de semer les coupe-jarret encore en vie pendant que deux des leurs les retenaient le plus longtemps possible. Pour ne pas les emmener à leur destination, ils ont obliqué un long moment vers l'est faisant un grand détour non prévu. Un détour de dizaines de lieues qui a prolongé leur expédition de quatre longues journées. Etant donné leur état, ils se sont tenus loin des villages pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Certains de ses compagnons sont morts dans l'embuscade, deux ont été ensuite sacrifiés, d'autres ont été blessés, les survivants sont épuisés et tiennent à peine sur les montures mais les mules ont encore leur chargement. Leur retraite est toujours secrète. Il n'a pas failli à l'œuvre que le Grand Maître lui a confiée.

Enfin, le monastère apparaît. Un homme en sort et court vers eux. Sa vision se brouille. Il court, pourtant il ne semble pas approcher. Quel mirage est-ce là ? Jusque maintenant, il s'est forcé à rester conscient, malgré la douleur lancinante qui vrille sa jambe. Là, il peut enfin se laisser aller. Il réalise à peine les bras qui l'encerclent alors qu'il tombe sur l'encolure de Fend-le-vent. Des yeux bleus impérieux sont la dernière chose qu'il voit avant de sombrer.

C'est aussi la première qu'il aperçoit quand il s'éveille. Ainsi que le visage aux traits nobles de leur propriétaire. Bien que l'homme qui le toise soit presque aussi jeune que lui, on a l'impression qu'il a toute la sagesse du monde dans son regard. L'inconnu le voit réveillé, pourtant, entièrement concentré sur sa tâche, il ne dit mot. Son expression est grave tandis qu'il observe sa blessure à la cuisse. Un vilain coup de dague.

— Il était temps de vous soigner, Messire de Montcalf. Grand temps. La gangrène menaçait et là, c'était l'amputation.

Il écarte cette vision d'horreur au plus vite. Les soins que lui prodigue le chevalier, car il en est un, sans l'ombre d'un doute, sont douloureux et il doit serrer les dents pour ne pousser aucune plainte.

— Comment vont-ils ? s'enquiert-il dès qu'il le peut sans que sa voix le trahisse.

— Je ne peux pas me prononcer quant à l'état de Hugues de Navennes. Un a une vilaine blessure à l'épaule et une seconde à la poitrine. Les deux autres n'ont que des broutilles et sont simplement épuisés. Où est le reste de votre troupe ?

— Tout ce qu'il en reste est là, assène-t-il d'un ton qu'il sait trop bref.

— Je ne vous reproche rien, fait l'homme calmement.

Il observe son profil alors qu'il bande sa cuisse. Comme tous les chevaliers choisis pour perpétuer l'Œuvre, il a violé l'article 28 de la règle latine qui dit que les templiers doivent avoir les cheveux ras. Une masse de boucles blondes et indisciplinées, encore courtes, entourent un visage altier qui offre aux regards des yeux très bleus, un nez droit. Deux profondes cicatrices parallèles traversent sa joue sans déformer l'œil mais étirent légèrement la bouche d'un côté, une bouche fine qui ne doit pas rire souvent. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années peut-être, fier, sûr de lui.

— Je ne me suis pas présenté, poursuit-il en le fixant. Guillaume de Vercours.

— Michel de Montcalf, mais j'ai cru remarquer que vous le saviez déjà.

— Que s'est-il passé ? interroge-t-il sans répondre à sa raillerie.

Il sait qu'il va devoir justifier ses actions auprès de Philippe de Bôle, le Maître de cette commanderie isolée dans la lande écossaise, tellement misérable en regard de leur ancienne puissance mais combien précieuse pour leur futur. A ce chevalier qui l'a soigné et qui ne le quitte pas de son regard perçant, il ne doit nulle explication.

— Une attaque de malandrins, fait-il du bout des lèvres, ne voulant ni blâmer ses deux compagnons imprudents, ni s'abaisser à reconnaître qu'il aurait dû ne pas les laisser boire.

On lui a confié à lui le commandement d'hommes dont trois ont deux fois son âge, qui sont de haute noblesse, qui, sans en avoir récolté gloire et honneur, ont pourtant guerroyé en Terre Sainte aux côtés des plus grands.

Il est de tradition que le second fils du comte Fonveaux de Montcalf entre en religion. Ne se voyant pas reclus dans un monastère, il a choisi de marcher dans les traces de son aïeul Bernard de Clairvaux et ce malgré les rumeurs qui couraient sur le Temple. Dès qu'il a eu dix-huit ans, il a prêté serment et s'est engagé à vie dans l'Ordre. Il croyait renoncer à bien des choses et y était résigné. Les richesses terrestres, l'amour charnel au profit de l'amour divin. Le côté "champion de Dieu" l'avait attiré. Les principes, l'enseignement de son ancêtre l'avaient séduit.

"Il n'est pas assez rare de voir des hommes combattre un ennemi corporel avec les seules forces du corps pour que je m'en étonne d'un autre côté, faire la guerre au vice et au démon avec les seules forces de l'âme, ce n'est pas non plus quelque chose d'aussi extraordinaire que louable, le monde est plein de moines qui livrent ces combats mais ce qui, pour moi, est aussi admirable qu'évidemment rare, c'est de voir les deux choses réunies. " (1)

"Toutes les fois que vous marchez à l'ennemi, vous qui combattez dans les rangs de la milice séculière, vous avez à craindre de tuer votre âme du même coup dont vous donnez la mort à votre adversaire, ou de la recevoir de sa main, dans le corps et dans l'âme en même temps. [...] la victoire ne saurait être bonne quand la cause de la guerre ne l'est point et que l'intention de ceux qui la font n'est pas droite." (2)

Très vite, il a compris qu'il ne lui serait demandé de renoncer à rien. La guerre sainte était dans l'impasse. L'Ordre n'avait plus son utilité et l'oisiveté n'est pas une bonne chose pour des moines-guerriers. On parlait à la cour d'une nouvelle croisade, les chevaliers n'y croyaient plus. Il était un jeune noble accompli, rompu au maniement de l'épée, de la lance et même de l'arc. Pendant un an, il avait subi un entraînement intensif avec les maîtres d'armes de l'Ordre à la commanderie de Frameries. Il en est devenu l'un des meilleurs combattants. Son attaque, ses coups d'épée ou de masse sont puissants et très rapides. Le Maréchal du Couvent du Temple (3) avait apprécié sa façon de ferrailler et l'avait remarqué. Ensuite, il avait très vite embarqué sur le Faucon, puis sur le Santa-Anna, veillant aux intérêts du Temple dans le bassin méditerranéen, de Marseille à Chypre, d'Aigues-Mortes à Venise, de Saint-Alban à Vrana en Croatie. Les nefs de l'Ordre naviguaient pour leur propre compte mais servaient aussi d'escorte aux flottes commerciales.

Entre ces voyages, il vivait une jeunesse dorée à la Commanderie de La Rochelle, l'une des plus importantes et plus riches de France. La ville passait de la domination française à l'anglaise, de l'anglaise à la française avec une facilité déconcertante. Le Temple, lui restait, commerçait, s'enrichissait. Les Templiers occupaient un vaste terrain clos au centre de la ville, comprenant une imposante maison, une chapelle et des dépendances mais leurs domaines s'étendaient dans et hors de la ville, dans différentes communes et paroisses. Excellents administrateurs, ils s'étaient associés avec plusieurs abbayes et avaient fait creuser des canaux pour mettre en valeur les marais qu'ils possédaient dans la seigneurie de Marans. Ils exerçaient des activités bancaires et commerciales, servant notamment d'intermédiaires avec l'Angleterre pour le règlement des dépenses dues à la défense des domaines poitevins. Si il était interdit de prendre un quelconque intérêt sur les prêts qu'ils faisaient, ils trouvaient souvent moyen de contourner la Règle. Le commandeur templier, frère Guillaume de Liège, en place depuis plus de quarante ans était octogénaire et s'occupait peu des nouvelles recrues. Ils remplissaient leurs devoirs religieux dès matines puis s'exerçaient aux armes avant de tuer le temps.

Malgré les rumeurs de plus en plus inquiétantes, ils jouissaient d'une grande liberté, buvant, baffant, culbutant paysannes et servantes dans tous les coins. Et puis, un jour, tout avait changé. Ils avaient été consignés à la commanderie en ville. Il avait accompli, à bord de la Templère, le plus gros vaisseau de l'Ordre, un ultime voyage. A Chypre, ils avaient chargé, lors d'une nuit, une mystérieuse cargaison faite de lourds coffres qui avaient été débarqués sur les quais de Marseille et qu'il n'avait jamais revus. Quelques jours plus tard, les dix-huit navires de la flotte templière appareillaient de La Rochelle pour des destinations inconnues. Le surlendemain, après un long entretien avec Guillaume de Liège, lui, à la tête d'un groupe de huit compagnons, embarquait sur une nef marchande à destination de l'Ecosse. Dès leur arrivée à Edimbourg, il avait acheté des mules pour transporter les nombreux ballots qu'il ne pouvait quitter, pour lesquels ils devaient mourir au besoin.

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Guillaume regarde passer sur le visage de son interlocuteur bien des expressions. Nul doute qu'il revit son pénible voyage. Il devine la souffrance, l'incertitude, la fatigue qu'il tait. La décision de continuer, sacrifiant certains de ses compagnons. Il sait par Jehan de Colonster qu'au moins un des chevaliers blessés est mort de la cadence infernale que leur a imposée leur jeune chef de file, privilégiant sa mission. Une main de fer. Exigeant pour lui autant que pour les autres.

Il ne quitte pas l'homme des yeux. Des cheveux châtains encadrent des traits réguliers, fins même, un nez droit un peu fort, un menton un peu trop carré. Ce qui frappe de suite dans la face pâle appuyée contre les oreillers blancs, ce sont ses yeux, des yeux noisette cerclé du vert de la mousse des sous-bois et qui trahissent une volonté farouche. Il en est là de ses réflexions quand un sourire vient illuminer la figure tournée vers lui, adoucissant ce que peut avoir de dur son expression, modifiant son impression précédente. Dieu, notre père, qu'il est jeune. Il en reste ébahi.

— Je vais vous laisser reposer, fait-il en apparence calme, alors qu'en lui bout l'indignation qu'il ressent contre les Commandeurs qui ont envoyé ce novice à un destin presque assurément funeste.

— Cela fait cinq ans que j'ai prêté serment et que je combats pour l'Ordre, précise alors le chevalier.

Il est là, devant lui, stupéfait, incapable de répondre. Comment peut-il ainsi lire en lui ?

 

* * *

 

(1) L' _Éloge de la Nouvelle Milice_ ( _De laude novae militiae_ ) est une lettre que saint Bernard de Clairvaux envoya à Hugues de Payns, dont le titre complet était _Liber ad milites Templi de laude novae militiae_ a 5 et écrite après la défaite de l'armée franque au siège de Damas en 1129.

(2) Cet éloge permit aux Templiers de rencontrer une grande ferveur et une reconnaissance générale, grâce à saint Bernard, l'ordre du Temple connut un accroissement significatif. Bon nombre de chevaliers s'engagèrent pour le salut de leur âme ou, tout simplement, pour prêter main forte en s'illustrant sur les champs de bataille.

(3) Le Maréchal du Couvent du Temple : Il est le chef militaire de l'Ordre. En campagne, même le maître de l'Ordre doit se plier aux décisions du Maréchal du Couvent. Il est aussi responsable de la garde du gonfanon baussant. Il veille aussi à ce que les frères de l'Ordre aient leur matériel de combat en bon état.

 


	2. L'arrivée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Le lac Trool
> 
> L'incertitude de l'avenir n'aide pas l'adaptation. Et si l'arrivée de nouveaux groupes venait encore compliquer les choses ? 

****

Le second groupe est arrivé depuis cinq jours, dans un mois environ, deux autres les rejoindront. Ils seront alors au complet. Chaque matin, chaque soir, il a soigné les derniers arrivants. Deux sont sur pied et un troisième le sera bientôt. Hugues de Navenne lui semble hors de danger mais son complet rétablissement sera long et il en gardera, à vie, une raideur dans le bras droit l’empêchant de manier l'épée avec cette main. Quant à leur dirigeant, il est en bonne voie de guérison. Physiquement du moins. Il a eu une longue conversation avec le prieur, celui-ci est ressorti de la chambre le visage soucieux. Il lui a ensuite recommandé d'être attentif au plus jeune, précisant qu'il allait prier pour lui. Il ne sait si les prières seront vraiment utiles au chevalier qui manifestement se blâme de ses décisions.

—  Comment allez-vous, Frère de Montcalf ?

—  Vous le savez mieux que moi, lui répond-il peu aimable.

—  Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher, lui fait-il sans faire attention à la mauvaise humeur de son interlocuteur. Vous n'aviez pas d'autre choix.

—  Je n'aurais jamais dû cautionner cet arrêt dans une auberge. Cela ne pouvait que mal se terminer et cette erreur, mon erreur, a coûté la vie à quatre des nôtres, grommelle-t-il.

—  Vous ne pouviez anticiper les attitudes irresponsables de compagnons que vous ne connaissiez pas.

—  N'est-ce pas le rôle d'un chef de prévoir ce genre de choses et d'agir de telle façon à préserver les hommes sous son commandement ? raille son blessé.

—  Assurément. Pourtant, parfois, tout ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait. Cela fait partie des aléas du commandement. Vous n'avez pas anticipé le problème mais avez parfaitement réagi lorsqu'il s'est posé. Les templiers qui participaient à ses missions savaient ce qu'ils risquaient. Nos deux frères sont les premiers à blâmer.

Le visage du jeune homme ne reflète qu'une farouche douleur. Obéissant à sa volonté, l'esprit de Michel semble se fermer à tout ce qui extérieur. De nouveau, il a mis entre eux un mur qu'il ne peut franchir. Il désinfecte la blessure qui cicatrise de façon correcte malgré le peu de cas qu'en fait le malade. Bientôt, il n'aura plus aucun prétexte pour parler avec lui, dans le but d'essayer de le sortir de cette prison où il s'enferme lui-même.

.•*)(*•.

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, il est debout et la tête lui tourne un peu. Il en avait assez de rester là tel un impotent. Guillaume de Vercours l'a encouragé à se lever, à enfin occuper sa chambre, sa cellule plutôt, de préférence à celle du bâtiment-hôpital. Il jette un coup d’œil autour de lui. Un grand lit haut protégé de courtines, seul confort accordé avec un faudesteuil (1) placé devant une table sur tréteaux, un coffre et un prie-dieu sont les seuls meubles de cette chambre de quatre mètres sur trois dont les murs peints à la chaux attirent les rayons du soleil blafard de cette fin d'automne. Il range dans le vaste coffre, ses vêtures. Il caresse d'un geste presque tendre le manteau blanc à la croix écarlate qui lui a été remis lors de son entrée dans l'Ordre, faisant de lui un chevalier templier. Il est le meilleur souvenir de cette investiture dont les rites d'admission sont pénibles, choquants pour un novice. Il a douté. Tant douté. Si le choix lui était rendu, certainement, il s'encourrait à toutes jambes. Il n'est pas ce qu'il croyait mais si imparfait et parfois vil qu'il soit, l'Ordre est devenu son univers par la force des choses. Et il est prêt à mourir pour son avenir. Aura-t-il encore l'occasion de porter cette noble étoffe ? Il en doute, il n’est pas assez naïf pour croire que tout va s'arranger dans le meilleur des mondes. Si l'ordre survit, il a compris, au vu de sa mission, que ce sera sous une autre apparence. Et c'est ce qui le dérange. Il ne sait plus quelle cause il sert. Dieu, assurément. Mais le Dieu unique a pourtant plusieurs formes, plusieurs noms. Le Dieu des Templiers, n'est pas celui des croisés, ni celui des musulmans, ni du peuple occidental. Sa doctrine est différente. Leur dessein est bien plus vaste que la dévotion à Marie, leur sainte patronne.

Il n'a pas encore revu ses compagnons de route, ni les autres. En réalité, hormis le prieur, il n'a vu que le chevalier de Vercours qui s'est occupé de le laver, de le nourrir, de le soigner, le poussant peu à peu à retrouver son autonomie dès qu'il estime qu'il peut faire les choses par lui-même, faisant preuve en toutes circonstances d'une incroyable patience, supportant sa mauvaise humeur ou ses isolements volontaires. Ses insolences aussi. Il lui suffit. Il ne se sent pas pressé d'affronter d'autres regards. Le premier qu'il veut voir est celui de son étalon Fend-le-vent qui, en Ecosse, va devenir Split-Wind. Il a besoin de sa chaleur animale, simplement. Pas de jugement, pas de curiosité malsaine à l'égard de son âme. De son terrible passé. Juste, un peu de chaleur dévouée.

Assis sur le lit, entouré de ses trésors, il songe encore et toujours à leur destinée. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Les chevaliers du Temple sont des combattants de Dieu habitués à errer aux quatre coins des mondes connus, qu'ils soient spirituels ou terrestres. A en chercher de nouveaux. Comment vont-ils vivre à présent ? Que doit révéler le prieur lorsqu'ils seront au complet ? Vers quelle aventure les lancera-t-il, Guillaume de Vercours et lui ? Car depuis que les prunelles bleues de celui-ci ont croisé les siennes, il sait que leur route sera commune. Il y a, derrière les iris clairs, des mers si semblables à leur reflet, des quais, des murs, des pleurs étouffés et des gémissements inhumains, de glauques nuits noires et de la solitude, une solitude qui l'a effrayé. Trop semblable à ce qui peuple ses visions. Le Mal est partout.

.•*)(*•.

Guillaume a gratté à l'huis, pourtant son blessé ne lui a point répondu et le voilà, tout soudain, qui se surprend à s'inquiéter pour l'homme qui n'arrive pas, semble-t-il à prendre le dessus et à vaincre ses remords. Souvent, il surprend son regard attaché à lui et frémit sous les yeux inquiétants du jeune seigneur de Montcalf. Lui qui est connu pour sa froideur, lui qui deviendra le nouveau Grand Maître des chevaliers d'Ecosse pourrait reculer devant cet examen trop pénétrant.

Il pousse la porte. Michel est assis sur son lit. A ses côtés, sont posés sa cape blanche dont il aperçoit un morceau de la croix rouge, elle avoisine la cotte de maille, le heaume du chevalier, ses armes. La garde et le pommeau ouvragés de son épée arborent les armoiries de Montcalf, un large M et dessus un oiseau de proie dont l’œil rouge est un rubis, la lame brillante en acier de Damas doit être tranchante tel un stylet. L'arme d'un combattant dangereux mais aussi d'un homme de goût. Deux écus sont posés là, celui de l'Ordre du Temple, argent avec la croix templière de gueule et un, manifestement plus ancien, qui porte un aigle sablé sur fond d'azur plain avec une croix pleine d'argent dans le coin supérieur droit (2). Il pressent que ce sont là les biens les plus précieux du templier. Celui-ci a sur les genoux, un objet d'une forme indistincte, emballé dans une guenille et que ses mains recouvrent. Un paquet presque semblable est dissimulé au fond de son propre coffre.

Le regard absent du jeune seigneur l'interpelle, ainsi que son corps raidi, il semble en transe, complètement en dehors de leur monde. Peut-être pas tant que ça puisqu'il se tourne vers lui.

—  Guillaume ? demande-t-il après un sursaut qui confirme que si, l'homme était bien loin de ce monastère.

—  J'ai frappé, vous ne m'avez pas répondu. J'ai craint un malaise, explique-t-il quand il est revenu de la surprise que lui a causée son prénom employé par le chevalier.

Car si lui, dans son esprit, l'appelle souvent Michel, il ne s'est jamais permis de le faire de vive voix. Et encore moins seul. Cela prouve combien, déjà, ils se sont éloignés des règles de l'Ordre où ils doivent obligatoirement faire précéder toute appellation du mot "Frère".

—  Vous vous souciez bien trop des autres. Pour réaliser les grandes choses auxquelles vous êtes appelés, il vous faudra apprendre à ne pas vous oublier. Je ne pourrai vous préservez de vous même, fait-il en détournant la tête pour poser les yeux sur l'objet mystérieux posés sur ses cuisses.

—  ...

—  Guillaume ! murmure-t-il encore d'une voix douloureuse, gardez-vous. Ne perdez jamais l'espoir, la lumière est au-delà des murs.

C’est le cœur étreint d'une angoisse sourde qu'il referme la porte sans bruit, oubliant de soigner une blessure qui n'en a plus grand besoin.

.•*)(*•.

Perché dans la tour de guet de leur refuge, il contemple ses compagnons occupés à combattre les uns contre les autres, d'une façon bien molle. Guillaume dirige la manœuvre d'une voix ferme et qui porte mais n'obtient pas grand chose. Les adversaires semblent ne trouver aucun intérêt à ces exercices qu'ils pensent inutiles dorénavant. Il dégringole les escaliers en soupirant bruyamment et se dirige vers sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, équipé et montant Split-Wind, il déboule sur le champ avoisinant la préceptorie et se jette dans le faux conflit comme si il était réel. Ses coups puissants n'épargnent pas les autres chevaliers qui, après un moment de flottement, d'incompréhension au vu de cet homme en armes, montant un destrier blanc, sont obligés de répliquer et de se protéger. Ils retrouvent l'instinct du combat, la discipline apprise auprès des maîtres d'armes de l'Ordre.

Après des semaines d'inactivité, il a de la vitalité à dépenser et ne s'en prive pas. Il redécouvre le plaisir enivrant des joutes, des estocades rapides qui surprennent ses adversaires, des mêlées où chaque geste à son importance, il esquive, frappe avant de changer de partenaire. Il se surprend à rire, il retrouve enfin une occupation familière et qu'il aime. Le combat en champ clos n'est ni celui contre l'abordage d'un navire, ni celui contre les pilleurs de caravanes si horribles, si sanglants. Il n'est qu'aimable passe-temps d'hommes. Split-Wind, est remis de son voyage et tout aussi plein de fougue que lui, répond parfaitement aux pressions de ses mollets, vire, fait volte-face aussi rapidement qu'à La Rochelle. C'est un vrai plaisir que de retrouver le tandem qu'ils forment.

Il tombe enfin nez à nez avec Guillaume. Il attendait ça depuis le début de son intervention. Il va savoir ce que le seigneur de Vercours vaut une masse d'armes à la main. Il n'est pas déçu. Si lui se bat le sourire aux lèvres et avec fougue, son aîné porte ses coups avec sérieux, attention. Il semble concentré, afin de gagner ou de ne pas blesser son adversaire ? Là, est toute la question. Car Guillaume, de façon évidente, se retient. Il évite avec bien trop de facilité l'étoile du matin du chevalier pourtant maniée avec maestria. (3)

—  Allons donc, vous pouvez faire mieux que cela, j'en suis certain, raille-t-il en lui portant un coup violent sur son écu qui ne le déstabilise pas le moins du monde.

Comme lui, il a choisi le bouclier de sa maison, coupé en parti mi-gueule, mi-argent avec un loup sablé (2). Se sentent-ils déjà affranchis du Temple ?

—  Je suis sûr que vous souffrez le martyr obligé comme vous l'êtes de maintenir votre étalon trop fougueux avec vos cuisses, grogne son antagoniste.

Il a donc raison, il le ménage, cela ne lui plaît pas. Essayant d'atteindre son camail, il lui porte un coup plus percutant. (4) Sans répliquer, le chevalier attache sa masse d'armes à son arçon de selle et prend son épée. Il serait discourtois de ne pas en faire de même. C'est donc la lame à la main qu'ils s'affrontent en une joute rapprochée. Guillaume est sans aucun doute l'un des meilleurs bretteurs qu'il ait affronté jusqu'à présent, vif et puissant, très observateur, vigilant, c'est peut-être ce dernier point qui fait qu'au bout d'un long moment, il le désarme, son épée s'envole de sa main et tombe avec un bruit mat sur le sol. Il descend immédiatement de cheval pour la récupérer et reprendre le combat et, tout d'un coup, oui, il a mal. Il lui faut un moment pour se stabiliser la main posée sur le chanfrein de Split-Wind. Guillaume l'a suivi et est à ses côtés.

—  Arrêtez, Michel, pour un premier entraînement c'est suffisant. Vous tenez à peine debout, le gourmande-t-il en passant son bras derrière son dos pour le soutenir.

Il pose le sien sur les épaules de l'homme qui est de même taille que lui. L'un des rescapés de son groupe lui tend son épée et prend son étalon par la bride.

—  Je vais venir m'occuper de votre cheval, le rassure Guillaume, ordonnant à Jehan de Colonster de le mener à l'écurie. Vous n'êtes pas raisonnable, râle-t-il alors qu'il le guide vers sa chambre tout en le maintenant d'un bras ferme. Depuis plus de quinze jours, vous êtes alité, vous ne sortez de votre chambre que depuis deux et seulement pour manger et voilà que tout d'un coup vous participez à un entraînement militaire à cheval avec une lourde cotte de mailles, le blâme-t-il. Faites vous donc toujours tout à l'excès ?

—  Ce n'est rien, se justifie-t-il. J'ai déjà été blessé plus gravement que ça.

—  En temps normal, il n'y aurait pas de problème mais là, l'infection était très importante. Quand je vous ai parlé de gangrène, ce n'était pas pour vous faire peur, grogne son compagnon.

 

Une fois libéré de sa cotte, en braies et chemise, il retrouve avec plaisir son lit. La porte se referme sur Guillaume qui l'a aidé et il s'endort aussitôt. Il émerge du sommeil, alerté par une présence étrangère à ses côtés. Encore à moitié endormi et n'osant ouvrir les yeux de peur d'alerter l'ennemi, il perçoit pourtant des mouvements furtifs à sa gauche. Sa main tâtonne et se crispe sur la dague dissimulée entre la couette de laine et les couvertures. Il se concentre de manière à mieux percevoir l'endroit où se tient la présence indésirable, il en reconstitue, la position, la silhouette, bande ses muscles, se relève d'un coup, agrippe un tissu qu'il attire à lui tout en brandissant son poignard.

—  Vous n'êtes pas sur un de vos navires, Michel, lui explique calmement Guillaume malgré la lame qui effleure sa gorge, mais en sûreté.

Hagard, il fixe l'homme qui le domine, immobile sous la menace et pourtant sans aucune crainte dans le regard.

.•*)(*•.

Il plonge dans les yeux de Michel qui tient la lame à hauteur de son cou. Il s'attendait bien peu à ça lorsqu'après avoir pansé et bouchonné l'étalon blanc, il a décidé de venir soigner la jambe de son coreligionnaire. Une fois de plus, il avait frappé et n'avait reçu aucune réponse. Il était donc entré. Le jeune homme dormait, lui montrant une nouveau côté de sa personne. Après le blessé souffrant, le chef tourmenté, le guerrier qui riait il y a peu de temps en combattant, il avait devant lui l'homme à nu. Son visage enfin serein était beau. Il était resté là à le contempler un moment, le cœur étreint par des sentiments inconnus. Sa froideur légendaire fond comme neige au soleil devant cet homme mystérieux, inquiétant et pourtant attachant.

Et là, une fois encore, il le surprend. Alors qu'il le voyait profondément endormi, celui-ci a réagi de façon rapide à ce qu'il croyait être une menace.

—  Vous n'êtes pas sur un de vos navires, Michel, lui explique-t-il calmement malgré la lame qui effleure sa gorge, mais en sûreté.

L'émotion l'étreint de le voir ainsi sur le qui vive. Dans quelles pénibles circonstances, a-t-il développé cet instinct de survie qu'il ne connaît que trop bien ? Il ne dort jamais que d'un œil, lui aussi. Souvenir des dernières campagnes des Templiers aux frontières syriennes et égyptiennes et sur l'île de Ruad. Il a regagné définitivement Chypre en 1304 après la perte de celle-ci et la mort de Ghazan, le Khan mongol de Perse, leur allié. Le prestige de l'Ordre en est sorti affaibli. Au même moment, des rumeurs commençaient à courir en France sur les pratiques soi-disant hérétiques des Chevaliers du Temple. Le piège de Philippe IV se refermait doucement sur eux. Tout au moins sur ceux qui restaient à sa portée. Jacques de Molay n'était certes pas un fin stratège, ni même un grand diplomate, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre, dès la perte de Saint-Jean d'Acre que l'Ordre était en danger. Dès 1274, ils avaient dû justifier leur existence en produisant un mémoire sur leur rôle à venir. Puis il y avait eu les décès, somme toute bien opportuns pour le roi de France, des deux papes Boniface VIII et Benoît XI permettant d'élire Clément V, ce serviteur de Dieu français bien trop proche de Philippe-le-Bel. Depuis de longues années, le peuple percevait les chevaliers comme des seigneurs orgueilleux et cupides menant une vie désordonnée, il n'avait pas tort. Les expressions « boire comme un templier » ou « jurer comme un templier » ne sont que trop révélatrice de leurs débordements. Le terrain pour semer des accusations malsaines, ils l'avaient labouré eux-mêmes.

—  Que faites-vous là ? s'enquiert son agresseur en rangeant son arme sous la literie.

—  Je suis venu voir votre blessure. Après le cheval, le cavalier, raille-t-il. M'avez-vous pris pour un infidèle ?

—  Non. Je rêvais. J'étais loin d'ici, j'ai senti une présence, mon instinct a fait le reste, lui répond-il brièvement.

 

Quotidiennement, Michel participe aux entraînements avec les autres chevaliers. C'est lui qui se charge de les diriger et aucun, lorsqu'il fronce les sourcils d'une certaine façon, ne conteste ses décisions, même pas lui. Il entend, derrière son dos, la plupart des frères râler sur les exercices sans leur monture et sans leur cotte de mailles. Car en effet, tous les jours le chevalier de Montcalf les fait courir au moins deux lieues avant de les faire combattre à l'épée, tirer à l'arc. Chaque dirigeant d'un petit groupe a une mission qui ne s'éteindra qu'avec lui. Les motifs de Michel lui demeurent obscurs mais il est certain que cela a un rapport.

Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de les faire pêcher. Ils sont au bord du Loch Trool niché dans la petite vallée du même nom, derrière la colline qu'ils ont eu si difficile de grimper lors de l'arrivée. Les hommes doivent attraper leur plat de résistance du soir et ça par zéro degré. Autour d'eux le silence, les bois entourent les eaux sombres du lac. En face, des forêts de résineux toujours verts, derrière sur la pente remontant vers leur colline des ajoncs, des genévriers, des bruyères, des arbres nus au bras tordus par le vent, des fougères maigres et brunes, brûlées par le gel des nuits. Mais même ainsi, l'endroit est magnifique. Rien n'indique qu'il y a six mois s'est déroulée ici une terrible bataille entre les anglais et les insoumis écossais avec à leur tête Robert de Bruce devenu Robert 1er d'Ecosse.

Michel leur a lancé des hameçons, des crins de cheval, de petits filets qu'il reconnaît pour en avoir vu de semblables en Orient, des lances courtes et fines rappelant des harpons. Toujours, ils doivent avoir sur eux leur coutelas. Certains ronchonnent, protestent de plus en plus. Le froid mord ceux qui se sont mal vêtus. D'autres s'indignent de devoir accomplir ce genre de tâche rébarbative.

—  Vous êtes en Ecosse, pas dans vos commanderies dorées. Ce temps là est révolu, annonce Michel. Votre vie, dorénavant, est ici. Nous sommes ici pour rebâtir. Il y a non loin de nous les commanderies en Aberdeenshire, à Balantrodoch, à Édimbourg notamment. Il est certain que l'Ordre du Temple sera bientôt dissous et rattaché aux Hospitaliers. Nous avons été choisis pour un tout autre destin, pour perpétuer l’œuvre dans l'ombre et rebâtir un temple puissant. Comment ? Je l'ignore encore mais quel qu'il soit, nous devrons nous adapter ici. Alors autant commencer de suite. L'Ecosse n'a rien des températures de la méditerranée, il faudra faire avec.

—  Tu n'es qu'un jeune chevalier sans expérience, pourquoi devrions-nous t'obéir ? raille un des anciens de sa petite troupe.

—  Parce que vous avez prêté serment lors de l'entrée au Temple d'obéir à votre commandeur, celui-ci, pour l'instant, est Philippe de Bôle.

—  Il veut faire de nous des pêcheurs ? raille l'un des compagnons de Guillaume.

—  Non. Des hommes capables de se débrouiller dans une vie sans écuyer, sans serviteurs, sans richesses. La nuit tombe vite en cet endroit, je vous conseille, si vous ne voulez pas vous contenter de pain sec et d'eau de vous y mettre.

Après avoir choisi une fine branche d'un noisetier bien dénudé, Michel s'est installé à ses côtés et fixe à son extrémité des crins de cheval, puis un seul noué à un suivant, jusqu'à avoir une longueur conséquente, il fixe alors son hameçon. Saisissantun morceau d'étoffe rouge, il l’effiloche et le fixe sur la petite pièce métallique recourbée.

—  Votre partie de tissu est trop grosse, lui glisse-t-il. Mieux vaut avoir du menu fretin que pas de poissons du tout.

L'exercice nécessite de la patience ce dont manquent les compagnons que l'on entend pester et jurer comme charretiers.

—  Vous ne leur apprenez pas seulement à pêcher n'est-ce pas ?

—  La pêche n'est qu'un prétexte. Tout comme la chasse le sera demain. Jour après jour, il s'endurciront, apprendront la persévérance, le stoïcisme, lui explique Michel.

—  Que savez-vous ? s'enquiert-il curieux.

—  Que chaque petit groupe a, à sa tête, l'élément d'un tout qui fera l'équipe dirigeante d'un renouveau. J'ignore tout de la forme de ce dernier.

De retour au monastère, ils confient leurs prises aux bénédictins chargés des cuisines. Séchés et réchauffés, ils s'installent au réfectoire à leur place, certains devant un quignon de pain sec et du vin. Les premières semaines, il a mangé seul dans son écuelle. (5) Depuis quelques jours, il la partage avec Michel comme le veut la Règle. Ils vivent dans un mélange vague de continuité et de déni. Leur assiette est garnie de deux truites et d'une perche de bonne taille, accompagnées de carottes et dechou. Un demi litre de vin et deux gros morceaux d'un pain serré complètent leur repas que d'autres regardent avec envie. Ils n'ont pourtant pas été les plus habiles, c'est Jehan de Colonster qui a été le plus adroit avec trois truites et une lamproie attrapées qu'il partage avec Hugues de Navenne qui, trop affaibli, ne fait pas encore partie des expéditions.

 

Ils rentrent de la chasse fourbus. Partis de bon matin, ils ramènent, non sans mal, du gibier pour quelques jours. Des lièvres, des perdreaux, grouses, faisans posés sur la lande au retour mais surtout une chèvre sauvage et un jeune cerf qu'ils ont traqué un bon moment en forêt. Michel est particulièrement habile avec un arc et ils lui doivent cette dernière prise. Une animation inhabituelle règne dans l'enceinte du monastère, des chevaux inconnus, des mulets l'ont envahie. Le troisième groupe est arrivé et sans embarras, semble-t-il. Il est mené par un gaillard grand et massif, fort en gueule dont la voix s'entend de loin. Se tournant vers Michel, il voit celui-ci esquisser un sourire heureux. Rapidement, il s'avance vers un jeune chevalier aux cheveux très clairs qui semble tout aussi satisfait de le voir. Ils s'enlacent, se serrent, s'embrassent familièrement. Alors que lui est soudain orphelin de sa présence. Un sentiment qui le saisit aux tripes et le laisse mortifié.

—  Viens, il faut que tu connaisses Guillaume de Vercours, entend-il dire à Michel alors qu'il remorque l'autre derrière lui. Guillaume, voici Hugues de Fonveaux, mon cousin. Je devrais dire, mon frère, nous sommes frères de lait, ayant eu la même nourrice.

Il fixe le jeune homme qui le dévisage sans vergogne.

—  Je suis bien aise de vous connaître, Messire de Fonveaux, salue-t-il, même si le cœur n'y est pas.

—  Frère de Fonveaux, rectifie l'autre.

—  Je crois qu'ici tu vas devoir renoncer à ce titre, précise Michel. Comment vont les nôtres ?

—  Mal, très mal.

 

 

Un petit commentaire général ^^. La documentation sur les Templiers est nombreuse mais très évasive et différente d'un site à l'autre. Les hypothèses sont légions, les contradictions aussi. Pour certains ils sont des demi Dieux, pour d'autres des hommes assoiffés de pouvoir et de richesses. D'autres encore bâtissent des hypothèses sur leurs secrets comme ils le feraient pour les crop circles ou Stonehenge. Tout cela forme la légende des Chevaliers du Temple. J'en tire ce qui m'intéresse et tisse ma fiction autour d'éléments dont je ne garantis nullement la véracité tout en veillant à ce que ce soit plausible par rapport à l'époque et la mentalité.

 

(1) Le faudesteuil (du germanique _faldestoel_  : siège pliant) est un siège pliant en forme de X utilisé au Moyen-Age. Il s'agit d'un siège « ployant » qui pouvait être plié et déplié en basculant son dossier et en rassemblant ses accoudoirs. Il est réalisé en bronze, bois ou fer. Il donnera naissance, au XVIIème siècle, au fauteuil.

(2) Désireuse de ne pas raconter n'importe quoi, je me suis bien pris la tête avec la science et le langage héraldiques. C'est vraiment compliqué. Donc le premier écu, celui des templiers est blanc (argent en langage des blasons) avec une croix écarlate (de gueule) pattée dont les bras sont étroits au niveau du centre et larges à la périphérie. Le nom vient du fait que les bras de la croix font penser à des pattes. Le second, celui de Michel, est bleu (azur) avec un aigle noir (sablé) et une petite croix blanche (d'argent). Celui de Guillaume est coupé en deux dans le sens de la hauteur, une partie blanche (argent), une partie rouge (de gueule) avec un loup noir (sablé). Au début du quatorzième siècle beaucoup d'animaux dans les blasons encore très simples.

(3) L'étoile du matin est une masse d'armes munie à son extrémité de pointes.

(4) Le camail est une protection de tête réalisée en mailles d'acier sur un support textile. Des lacets peuvent fermer le camail et le solidariser avec le casque. Il protège aussi le cou et surtout la jugulaire. Il est porté sur un bonnet rembourré. N'oublions pas qu'une cotte de maille complète pesait plus de vingt kilos.

(5) Les repas : "Ils étaient pris dans le réfectoire de la commanderie, appelé le "palais", en commun et dans le silence. Un frère lisait à voix haute des passages des textes sacrés, saintes paroles et saints commandements. Les templiers disposaient d'une seule écuelle pour deux et mangeaient avec les doigts comme les gens de leur époque. Chacun avait un couteau de table personnel. À la fin du repas, les frères rendaient grâce à Dieu." Source : Wikipédia (Portail des Templiers)


	3. Réminiscences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Vestiges de la commanderie templière de Coulommiers
> 
> Lorsque la vie de tous les jours devient la préoccupation première...

****

Il pose une main sur l'épaule de l'aîné et la serre. A travers ce contact, il perçoit l'angoisse, la peine, comme si il les éprouvait lui-même. Guillaume est inquiet des nouvelles apportées, mécontent de l'arrivée de son cousin alors qu'ils commencent juste à se connaître, à s'entendre, s'épaulant l'un l'autre pour diriger leur communauté. Il ignore pourquoi il était si satisfait de voir cet intriguant de Hugues dont il a pourtant durement appris à se tenir loin. Très loin. Simplement, il apportait avec lui une bouffée de leur ancienne vie, de leur adolescence, de la famille qui lui semblent si lointaines. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de lui qu'il y a quelques minutes. Et pourtant... Sans tarder, il faut qu'il mette Guillaume en garde contre ses manières sournoises.

—  Durant son interrogatoire par l'Inquisiteur de France, notre Grand Maître a avoué avoir renié Dieu et craché à trois reprises sur la croix, il l'a répété en public le lendemain, leur annonce Hugues. Nos frères qui avaient tenus bon sous la torture ont été dévastés. Dans une lettre écrite de sa main, Jacques de Molay leur a demandé d'admettre leurs actes, ils ne tarderont pas à avouer tout ce qu'on voudra, vrai comme faux. Le pape Clément V a ordonné l'arrestation des templiers à travers toute la Chrétienté pour crime d'hérésie. L'Ordre semble perdu et Philippe le Bel est pour l'instant satisfait.

—  Je ne peux y croire, murmure l'homme à ses côtés, plus pâle que la mort.

—  Hélas ! il n'y a point de doute, ricane son cousin. Tout Paris ne parle que de ça.

—  Vous le saviez. Vous me l'aviez dit, Michel. Vous me l'aviez dit. C'est tellement difficile à accepter, se révolte Guillaume pour une fois plus exalté que lui.

—  Il n'est qu'un homme. Il croit agir au mieux, ce n'est pas la première erreur qu'il commet, soupire-t-il. L'Ordre a accompli de trop grandes choses pour disparaître ainsi. Il restera dans les mémoires, dans l'histoire, dans les légendes. Croyez-moi, on en parlera encore dans dix siècles. Venez, il nous faut mener le gibier aux frères, sinon nous mangerons du brouet.

—  Est-ce à dire que nous devons assurer notre subsistance nous même ? s'étonne l'arrivant.

—  Vous êtes loin de la Cour de France et de l'enceinte du Temple de Paris, répond Guillaume. Nous sommes ici pour construire ce qui ressemble de plus en plus à une arche naviguant dans une folle tempête. Je vous suis, continue-t-il en s'adressant à lui et en empoignant l'autre bout de la branche auquel est attaché le daguet. Vous savez que certains chevaliers français ont peu apprécié la mort de cet animal considéré comme roi de la forêt et pour eux représentatif du christ ? lui explique-t-il sur le chemin des cuisines.

—  On verra si ils conservent leurs principes devant leur écuelle. Certains faisaient triste figure à la vue leur plat vide hier. A l'évidence, ils n'ont jamais souffert de la disette.

—  ...

—  Guillaume, commence-t-il, mal à l'aise, j'étais content de revoir mon frère de lait parce qu'il amenait avec lui un parfum du comté du Hainaut, de ma famille, de mon enfance. Méfiez-vous de lui, il est ambitieux et particulièrement retors. Manipuler, dissimuler sont dans ses us. Ses mœurs font la part belle aux recommandations de nos dirigeants de préférer au péché de chair avec les femmes, l'amour entre frères de l'Ordre. J'ai bien peur que ce soit un semeur de zizanie. (1)

—  Est-ce une mise en garde ? fait son compagnon.

—  Cela en est une, reconnaît-il.

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

L'atmosphère, ce soir là, est on ne peut plus lugubre. Les porteurs de mauvaises nouvelles devraient être heureux, ils sont vivants et à bon port, ils ne sont que mal à l'aise. Plus les langues se délient, plus ils devinent que le Temple est déjà condamné et le peu d'espoirs qu'ils conservaient sont réduits à néant. L'Ordre possède, outre des richesses inestimables, une puissance militaire équivalente à quinze mille hommes dont mille cinq cents chevaliers entraînés au combat, voilà qui déplaît fortement aux souverains en place, peu désireux de les voir se retourner un jour contre eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient en Orient ou à Chypre, ils n'étaient qu'utiles. Là, ils sont devenus dangereux.

Les rites d'admission dans l'Ordre reviennent à sa mémoire. La Règle si souvent bafouée, les vœux de chasteté, de pauvreté, d'abstinence, d'obéissance si souvent rompus ne leur sont pas reprochés au profit d'accusations fantaisistes et parfois ridicules telle cette adoration d'une tête coupée. Dans le royaume de France, se joue entre le Pape et le Roi une bien étrange partie d'échecs dont chacun sait le vainqueur depuis longtemps. Et aussi que les Templiers seront condamnés quel qu'il soit. Ils jouent pour s'attribuer leur dépouille. Il n'avait toutefois pas prévu de voir l'Ordre traîné dans la fange comme il l'est en ce moment. La soirée se prolonge, la ration du quart de vin est depuis longtemps outrepassée et les frères chantent des chansons qui feraient rougir les ribaudes. Il lance un regard entendu à son voisin qui semble aussi écœuré que lui, ils se lèvent et se dirigent vers le cloître. Ils s'y promènent un moment. Assis sur le faudesteuil dans la chambre de Michel, il le fixe installé sur son lit, en face de lui.

 —  C'est bien fini, n'est-ce-pas ? fait-il au plus jeune qui semble plongé dans ses pensées.

 —  Oui. Le procès durera peut-être encore longtemps mais l'Ordre est condamné au démantèlement. Le pape en avait déjà la volonté avant ceci, confirme ce dernier. L'occasion est trop belle pour qu'il ne la saisisse pas. Il s'attirera en même temps la bienveillance de Philippe-le-Bel, c’est toujours bon à prendre.

 —  Notre rôle semble déjà plus clair.

 —  Avez-vous remarqué que dans le groupe arrivé ce jour, il y a beaucoup de bâtisseurs ? lui demande son compagnon, soucieux.

 —  "Et moi, je te dis que tu es Pierre, et que sur cette pierre je bâtirai mon Église, et que les portes du séjour des morts ne prévaudront point contre elle." récite-t-il machinalement.

 —  L'évangile selon Saint Mathieu, murmure Michel. Des bâtisseurs. Cela expliquerait les murs mais pas les quais, fait-il à mi-voix inconsciemment.

 —  Les murs ? Les quais ?

 —  Je ne peux vous en dire plus, excusez-moi.

 Le visage de l'homme en face de lui reflète les ombres de la flamme de sa chandelle de suif, mais aussi la gravité. Toujours des mystères. Ce soir, il n'est pas disposé à jouer aux devinettes. Il a besoin de clarté. Il a besoin d'être seul.

  
 

Quand il s'approche du réfectoire, il entend la voix forte et grasseyante du dirigeant du groupe arrivé hier. Le ton est colérique et il accélère le pas.

 —  Ne croyez pas, jeune freluquet, que je m'en vais obéir à vos ordres comme un serf à son propriétaire !

 —  La pêche et la chasse servent d'entraînement mais aussi à nous nourrir, les ressources du potager ou de la basse-cour des frères bénédictins ne peuvent nous satisfaire tous, fait la voix de Michel très calme. Vous ferez comme tout le monde, sinon ce soir votre écuelle sera vide et vous dînerez d'un quignon de pain.

 —  J'aimerais bien voir ça, ricane un autre.

 —  C'est tout vu, fait son ami d'un ton sec.

 —  Vous n'êtes pas notre Commandeur, que je sache.

 D'un regard, il détaille la scène. Fier, calme et surtout sûr de lui, Michel est dressé en face de ses détracteurs.

 —  Je ne le suis pas, mais je lui obéis. Êtes-vous mieux que moi ?

 —  Chacun a son rôle dans notre reconstruction, intervient alors, d'une voix ferme et posée, Philippe de Bôle, qu'ils n'ont pas entendu approcher. Vu son passé de combattant de l'ombre en Terre Sainte et son parcours glorieux sur nos nefs pendant cinq ans, Messire de Montcalf remplira celui de Maréchal dans notre communauté même si le nom en sera différent, bien différent. L'entraînement militaire lui revient donc. Quant à Messire Guillaume de Vercours, il sera le Maître. Vous en saurez plus du devenir de chacun lorsque le quatrième groupe sera arrivé. En attendant, vous leur devez obéissance.

 —  Et de qui viennent ces Ordres ? ose s'insurger le fort templier dont il ne connaît pas le nom.

 —  Du Grand Maître, lui même. Il a choisi chaque élément des groupes disséminés aux quatre coins de l'Europe et jusqu'aux terres d'Orient.

 

Plongés vers leurs écuelles, les chevaliers mangent ou ruminent leur rancœur. Il surprend les coup d’œil curieux ou envieux adressés à son voisin dont il entend le soupir. Être espion ou même diplomate en orient auprès du Khan, auprès des musulmans suppose une dose de courage et surtout d'inconscience extraordinaires. Il voit mal son voisin aller affronter, à dix-huit ans, à une époque où il n'est plus question de croisades que d'ailleurs ni Constantinople ni les musulmans n'ont jamais comprises, les mamelouks ou les mongols sur leurs territoires. Il s'agissait alors de politique et surtout d'argent, de commerce, d'alliances. Même si les Templiers avaient des rapports privilégiés avec certains dirigeants, il sait la haine de l'Islam envers les incroyants qu'ils sont. Haine développée par les actes barbares et les atrocités perpétrées sur les populations par les croisés ivres de colère, assoiffés de sang. (2)

 —  Vous êtes prêt, Guillaume ?

 —  Je le suis, répond-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

 Ce soir là, ils se réunissent autour d'une écuelle de fèves, de navets et surtout de truites et d'écrevisses qu'ils ont pêchées au fagot, dans le Gleen Trool, la rivière qui se jette dans le lac du même nom. Il a découvert cette manière de pêcher avec, il faut bien l'avouer, un certain dégoût. Des fagots de brindilles d'une vingtaine de pouces environ et contenant un morceau de charogne dans un état bien avancé sont plongés dans l'eau. Pendant que les chevaliers pêchent les poissons, les fagots attirent les écrevisses affamées. Il suffit ensuite de les relever régulièrement et d'en détacher les nombreux crustacés qui s'y aventurent à la recherche d'un repas facile.

 

Ce jour, point d'entraînement. Avec les frères bénédictins, les nouveaux arrivés vont construire un fumoir pour conserver les pièces de gibier qu'ils iront chasser dès leur retour. L'âtre de la cheminée doit aussi être agrandi, du travail bien ingrat pour des bâtisseurs mais utile. Ce ne sont que les premières constructions prévues pour leur refuge. Les réserves de vin, les provisions de légumineuses, de blé, ont bien diminué depuis leur présence, aussi pour la première fois depuis plus d'un mois, il leur faut quitter leur abri et s'aventurer à Wigtown. Escortant la charrette tirée par deux solides percherons et menée par Hugues de Navenne qui est celui qui parle le mieux le gaélique, revêtus à nouveau de leurs costumes de marchands, ils prennent la route de la bourgade. Ils devraient être revenus le lendemain soir.

La forêt est sombre en ce jour d'hiver. Ils sont partis dès l'aube et arriveront avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils dormiront dans une auberge et reprendront la route dès que possible. Ils sont attentifs mais pas inquiets, le danger, si danger il y a, se présentera dans le bourg ou au retour. Ils doivent tenir court leurs montures qui renâclent et encensent, les chevaux n'aiment pas le couvert des bois qui les inquiète.

Quand ils arrivent au port, les rues sont en liesse, les habitants fêtent une des victoires du roi Robert Ier d'Écosse sur le comte de Buchanan à Invernie. Ils apprennent très vite que des Chevaliers du Temple écossais qui combattaient aux côtés du roi en ont rapporté la nouvelle. Manifestement, nul n'est encore au courant de leur disgrâce, eux les tous premiers. Il échange avec Michel un regard entendu.

 Ils se dirigent vers les entrepôts du port de commerce. Si le marchand de vin est présent, les autres négociants, fêtent la réussite de Robert de Bruce et sont absents. Ils n'ont choix que de revenir le lendemain. Ils se créent un passage tant bien que mal dans les rues étroites. Son compagnon achète des oublies et des petits gâteaux à une marchande ambulante et ils mordent avec enthousiasme dans les pâtisseries chaudes et parfumées. Ils prennent pension avec leurs chevaux dans la plus grande des auberges de cette ville portuaire en plein essor. Celle-ci est déjà bien remplie, le tenancier leur propose ses quatre dernières chambres. Ils y dormiront donc à plusieurs ce qui est fréquent pour ne pas dire inévitable. Ils mangent à la grande table commune et cela lui semble étrange de ne point partager son assiettée avec Michel qui est pourtant à ses côtés. Excepté le premier jour, son attitude depuis l'arrivée de son frère de lait est restée la même, il échange à peine quelques mots avec Hugues et évite toute discussion avec lui sans témoin, ce que les autres ne doivent pas remarquer contrairement à lui. Il ne parle avec personne d'ailleurs, excepté lui, ce qui l'enchante.  
 

Il leur reste à acheter la réserve de sel, de farine, de sucre, de légumineuses sur le quai des denrées. Le regard perdu au loin, Michel contemple la mer, pendant que le marchand et ses aides chargent les barriques de vin sur la charrette. Il va le retrouver.

 —  La mer me fait défaut, dit-il à mi-voix quand il arrive à sa hauteur.

 —  La mer ou la méditerranée ?

 —  J'ai peu navigué en dehors d'elle. L'Orient me manque aussi si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, explique-t-il. La chaleur du sud, le vent chaud... Les royaumes d'Arménie, Damas, l’Égypte, Rhodes enfin, des pays à la fois beaux et terribles. Vous y êtes reçus en prince et tout vous est offert, leur hospitalité n'a pas de limites. Ou en ennemi et vous voilà au fond de la pire geôle. Les Templiers ne sont jamais vendus en esclaves mais exécutés, c'est un avantage certain, ricane-t-il.

 —  Encore faut-il en approcher et ensuite prouver sa qualité d'envoyé.

 —  Ne vous tracassez pas, le Temple a tout prévu, y compris l'inimaginable, murmure-t-il d'une voix sourde, pleine d'amertume.

 —  Racontez, enjoint-il.

 —  C'est le Maître qui l'ordonne ou l'ami ?

 —  C'est l'ami inquiet qui vous en prie, avoue-t-il.

 —  Attends, je ne peux pas encore, fait-il en se tournant vers lui avant de s'éloigner à grand pas.

 

Il reste là troublé de ce tutoiement inattendu, qui lui remet en mémoire la nuit passée dans la même chambre, dans le même lit. Après le couvre-feu, ils ont discuté longtemps dans le noir de l'avenir possible de l'Ordre, il l'a trouvé sans illusions, terriblement dur et méfiant. Aigri aussi. A l'âge de vingt-trois ans, c'est inimaginable. L'homme qu'il découvre le stupéfie par ses connaissances qu'elles soient techniques, comme la pêche, la chasse et le combat, ou intellectuelles, telles les sciences, l'alchimie, la philosophie, le latin, jusqu'à la poésie. Il l'a entendu se tourner, se retourner pendant très longtemps avant de s'endormir. Nerveux sans qu'il sache pourquoi et l'empêchant de dormir lui aussi. Il a enfin sombré peu de temps après lui dans un sommeil réparateur. Alors que la nuit commençait à s'éclaircir, il s'est éveillé. Michel s'était rapproché, il dormait sur le côté droit, tourné vers lui, le bras posé en travers de son torse lui faisant une pression chaude au niveau du cœur, la tête contre son épaule dans une attitude alanguie qui lui a rappelé les odalisques et qui est aux antipodes de la façon de dormir enseignée aux jeunes nobles de France et certainement du comté du Hainaut. Etrange comparaison pour cet homme viril. Cela l'a troublé mais point dérangé. Adolescent n'avait-il dormi longtemps avec son frère et sa sœur dans le même lit ? N'avait-il sommeillé sur la même couche avec des amis de passages, comme cela en est la coutume ? Alors pourquoi s'en est-il ému ?

 

**.•*)(*•.**

 

Il a rejoint d'un pas pressé la charrette enfin chargée. Hugues de Navenne est en train de payer le marchand. Dressée crânement face à l'immensité d'un bleu gris délavé sur laquelle un fort vent de noroît se lève, la silhouette de Guillaume l'appelle. Mais les yeux du futur commandeur le troublent. Toujours serein, il semble tout savoir, tout percevoir. Il a l'impression que pour lui, il n'y a nul secret et que les siens s'étalent au grand jour. Il avait réussi à occulter ceux de son enfance, de son adolescence, enfouis sous d'autres plus récents et ô combien plus douloureux. La présence de Hugues a changé cela. Tout lui est revenu au galop. Surtout cette nuit. Quelle crainte, il avait de s'endormir.

Il le regarde approcher. Vêtu de braies de cuir enfoncées dans ses bottes de cavaliers et couvert de sa grosse pelisse brune, il trouve encore moyen d'avoir fière allure. Guillaume évite son regard, prend la bride de son alezane et le précède. L'a-t-il heurté ? Malgré l'influence du Gulfstream, il fait glacial, pourtant, les quais sont animés. Une nef vient d'accoster, une autre va appareiller. Les matelots chargent ou déchargent des marchandises, s'interpellent dans des langues inconnues qui le font sourire. Au fond, tous les ports se ressemblent.

Une grosse embarcation attire son attention, le pavillon hissé confirme ses suppositions, un navire français. Il se dirige vers lui sans hésitation, l'expérience lui a appris que cela paye plus souvent que la timidité ou l’atermoiement. De toute façon qui reconnaîtrait en ce marchand qu'il est sensé être, un chevalier du Temple ? Il y a longtemps qu'il a appris à dissimuler sa nature. C'est sans appréhension qu'il accoste un matelot et lui demande des nouvelles. Ils sont partis de La Rochelle trois mois auparavant, leurs informations sont trop anciennes pour être utiles. Ils viennent de Venise apportant des étoffes, des épices d'orient, du grain, lui raconte le marin. L'odeur des épices de là-bas. Odeur magique qui enflamment les sens exacerbés par le soleil brûlant. Il se dirige vers l'entrepôt du marchand et négocie en phrases maladroites des petits sacs d'épices diverses qu'il enfourne dans un plus grand. Il en a assez des nourritures insipides que préparent les moines. Puis il se laisse tenter par des raisins de Smyrne, des dattes et des abricots secs dont il fait ample provision malgré leur prix. Puis il s'emballe pour de grosses oranges qui seront sans nul doute moins juteuses, moins bonnes que là-bas dans les palmeraies. Il charge le petit ballot de jute sur son cheval et le respire avec un plaisir sensuel en fermant les yeux, inconscient du regard bleu qui le suit. Chez le dernier marchand, il ajoute à la commande du frère responsable de l'approvisionnement de l'orge, des pois chiches, des lentilles. Sont-ils toujours obligés de manger des fèves et des pois ? Il tombe en arrêt devant les grains d'un riz blanc, petit et arrondi. Il n'en a jamais vu ailleurs qu'en Mongolie où il est indispensable à leur quotidien. Il en achète un boisseau et, pour faire bonne mesure, y joint deux grandes roues d'un fromage jaune qu'il a déjà vu sur leur table dans le Hainaut. Les autres chevaliers l'attendent dehors avec les chevaux, excepté Guillaume qui le regarde faire sans intervenir. Les pièces changent de main. Il a payé ses achats de sa bourse. La charrette est lourdement chargée et ne se déplacera pas vite dans les chemins forestiers. Ils reprennent pourtant la route non sans avoir acheté des pains et des pâtés de viande, des oublies, des galettes qu'ils mangeront en route.

Cette fois, ils sont attentifs au moindre bruit, au moindre mouvement dans les arbres. Il a mis deux cavaliers devant la charrette, deux de chaque côté, lui se tient derrière avec Guillaume. Etant donné l'heure où ils sont partis et le temps qu'ils ont mis à vide, il ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute qu'ils vont devoir dormir à la belle étoile et veiller tour à tour sur le feu, les chevaux, le chargement. Rester en ville aurait été encore moins sûr. Espérons qu'il ne neigera pas.

Ils sont à la moitié du chemin quand il décide de s'arrêter pour la nuit dans une clairière. Pendant que d'autres font bonne provision de bois, Jehan de Colonster allume les flammes. Il fait mettre la charrette dans la lumière, près du feu de telles façon à voir toute approche. Chacun a pris ses précautions et emmené couvertures et pelisses. Après un repas fait de pain, de lard fumé chauffé sur le feu au bout de leurs couteaux et dont la graisse coule dans les flammes avec un grésillement, de quelques pommes, l'outre de vin passe de main en main à plusieurs reprises. Une pitance certes rustre mais qui les a réchauffés. Deux veilleront pendant que les autres dorment. Guillaume et lui ont choisi le troisième tour de garde, le plus difficile, celui où il faut se lever au milieu de la nuit, pas encore reposés. Il n'a pu se rendormir après leur veille. Il perçoit les bruits familiers de la forêt, ceux qu'ils écoutaient Florimond, Hugues et lui lorsqu'ils partaient à la chasse avec leurs pères dans les forêts domaniales. Lui était le plus jeune et suivait avec enthousiasme ses aînés.

—  Michel !

—  Florimond ?

—  C'est Guillaume, levez-vous, il est temps de repartir, lui lance-t-il d'une voix un peu sèche.

—  Une fois de plus, je rêvais. Adolescents, nous allions à la chasse, dans notre forêt, mon frère et moi avec notre père et celui de Hugues, soupire-t-il. La situation...

—  Tu vis trop dans le passé, l'interrompt-t-il à voix basse. Regarde l'avenir.

Ils sont arrivés à bon port en début d'après-midi. Pour grimper la colline, ils ont dû alléger le charroi pour soulager les percherons, ils ont porté sur des brancards une partie des provisions. Les chevaux ont ensuite gravi la pente sans trop d'efforts. En trois jours, les chevaliers restés au monastère ont bâti un fumoir à l'extérieur des bâtiments avec de nombreux crochets et des broches pour les grosses pièces. Ils ont agrandi l'âtre pour cuire et rôtir, il est maintenant muni de deux potences et d'une broche. Le tout est manifestement robuste avec en sus une élégance de bon aloi qui le fait sourire intérieurement. Voilà deux jours qu'il a peu ou mal dormi, il est fourbu. Guillaume semble dans le même état. Il a posé sur la table le sac avec les épices demandant aux moines de s'en servir. Dès que le repas est pris, il se retire. Guillaume en fait autant. Il croise le regard railleur de son cousin qui lui adresse un léger signe de tête et un sourire goguenard. Il prépare quelque chose, mais quoi ?

 

 

 

 A découvrir : [la reconstitution d'une commanderie française en 3D ](http://www.aube-templiers-2012.fr/434-visiter-en-3d-la-commanderie-ideale.htm)

  1. Il fut retrouvé en 2002 par l'historienne italienne Barbara Frale, dans les archives secrètes du Vatican, un parchemin appelé : parchemin de Chinon (lieu où furent détenus et interrogés nombre de commandeurs templiers) daté du 17 au 20 août 1308 . Rédigés en présence de nombreux témoins aussi bien ecclésiastiques que laïques, rédigé par différents notaires, il consigne l'enquête menée par le Pape et les interrogatoires de différents dirigeants de l'Ordre du Temple dont son Grand Maître Jacques de Molay. Parmi les chefs d’accusation figuraient la sodomie, la dénonciation de Dieu, des embrassades illicites, des crachats sur la Croix et l'adoration d'une idole. Les participants signèrent tous les documents et y apposèrent leurs sceaux. Selon le parchemin, « leurs paroles et confessions furent écrites exactement telles qu’elles furent intégrées ici par les notaires listés plus bas, en présence des témoins ci-dessous. Nous avons aussi ordonné que ces choses soient formulées de cette manière officielle et validées par la protection de nos sceaux. » Le parchemin de Chinon permet de connaître les véritables pratiques secrètes des Templiers. Tous les accusés ont admis avoir dénoncé la Croix et craché sur le crucifix, à la demande de leurs confrères, lors de leur initiation. Ils assurent avoir « dénoncé en parole mais pas en pensée ». Tous nient également avoir pratiqué la sodomie. Ils expliquent que les Templiers s’embrassaient en signe de respect. Toutefois, il était aussi ordonné à tous les nouveaux initiés de « s’abstenir de relations avec les femmes et, s’ils ne pouvaient contenir leur désir, de s’unir à des frères de l’Ordre ». Source Wikipedia, portail des Templiers, Jacques de Molay.

  2. Les chroniqueurs francs utilisent le registre de l'Apocalypse pour décrire la force des combats dans la cité : «  _Entrés dans la ville, les pèlerins poursuivaient, massacraient les Sarrasins jusqu’au Temple de Salomon… où il y eut un tel carnage que les nôtres marchaient dans le sang jusqu’aux chevilles_  ». source Wikipedia

Une fois les villes conquises, les troupes chrétiennes et leurs chefs, se livraient à des atrocités qui faisaient frémir les chroniqueurs chrétiens qui en avaient été les témoins, certains se plaisaient à pratiquer le cannibalisme. Ainsi, après la mise à sac de la Palestine, Raoul de Caen, chroniqueur de la Première Croisade écrivait : _« A Maarat, les nôtres firent cuire les païens adultes dans des marmites et embrochèrent les enfants pour les manger rôtis. »_ Le chDroniqueur arabe Usana ibn Munqidh, qui avait connu dans sa chair les atrocités des deuxième et troisième croisades, notait dans ses mémoires : _« Quand on nous eu informés sur les frany (nom donné par les Arabes aux Croisés), nous vîmes en eux des bêtes nuisibles qui ont une supériorité dans la valeur et l'ardeur au combat mais rien d'autre, tout comme les animaux ont une supériorité dans la force et l'agressivité. »_ Et cet autre : _« Les frany passèrent au fil du couteau la population de la Cité sainte et tuèrent des Musulmans pendant une semaine. Dans la mosquée Al-Aqsa, ils massacrèrent 60 000 personnes. Ils réunirent et enfermèrent les Juifs dans leur synagogue et les y brûlèrent vifs. »_ Même leurs coreligionnaires n'échappèrent pas à la fureur sacrée des troupes européennes : tous les prêtres et pratiquants des rites orientaux résidant à Jérusalem furent expulsés de la ville et beaucoup assassinés. Plusieurs prêtres coptes qui savaient où se trouvait cachée « la Sainte croix du Christ » furent férocement torturés afin qu'ils livrent leur secret. source Histoire de France (histoire-france . net)



 


	4. L'assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  La passe et la chute d'eau de Dalveen
> 
> Où l'on en découvre un peu plus sur la personnalité de chacun ... 

****

Le gel a blanchi la vallée en contrebas et les herbes craquent sous leurs pas alors qu'ils descendent vers le Gleen Trool. Tous les templiers sont là aujourd'hui pour la chasse. La forêt semble les engloutir dans son clair-obscur, des bruits furtifs, des crissements discrets la font frémir et, dans ses cimes, la bourrasque glaciale s'engouffre avec force. Il a formé des petits groupes de quatre ou cinq chasseurs. Guillaume est à ses côtés avec Jehan et Hugues. Il s'enfonce silencieusement dans la futaie, le premier sur les talons. Il sait presque toujours où Guillaume se trouve lorsqu'ils sont comme maintenant en extérieur et, souvent, il sent le regard de ce dernier sur sa nuque. Instinctivement, ils veillent l'un sur l'autre.

Ils marchent depuis presque une heure quand il se penche vers le sol. De légères traces indiquent le passage d'une horde. Il les désignent à Guillaume. Légères parce que le gel ne les aide pas. Les sabots ont à peine marqué l'humus. 

—  Une harde d'une quinzaine d'individus, pas plus, souffle Hugues qui s'est accroupi à ses côtés, avec, à sa tête, un vieux mâle très lourd. Il y a aussi de jeunes bêtes. 

Il fait un signe d'assentiment. Depuis son enfance, son cousin a toujours été plus habile que lui à cet exercice, en ça, il lui fait confiance. Ils suivent les traces pendant un long moment, les perdant souvent, les retrouvant toujours. Ils débouchent enfin dans une clairière, le petit troupeau est là broutant une herbe craquante de givre. Le vieux cerf méfiant regarde vers eux. Ils sont contre le vent, il ne peut les percevoir accroupis derrière les arbres. Ce n'est pas lui qui les intéresse mais de plus jeunes animaux. Il aime et il hait la chasse. A chaque fois, il ressent cette exaltation et ce dégoût mêlés. Ces bêtes sont superbes pleines de vie, dans cette forêt, dans cet endroit qui est leur. La main de Guillaume se pose sur son dos, il lui désigne de la pointe de sa flèche un daguet qui s'est écarté un peu du groupe. Tous les deux bandent leur arc. De légers chuintements presque simultanés, un grognement étouffé et le brocard s'effondre touché par leurs flèches à pointe d'acier, immédiatement suivi d'une biche que viennent d'abattre Jehan et Hugues. Le reliquat de la horde ne demande pas son reste et fuit, menée par le vieux mâle. Avec un soupir, il dégaine son couteau de chasse et achève les deux bêtes encore chaudes de vie avant de les éviscérer avec des gestes précis. Ils les attachent pendues à des branches qu'ils porteront deux par deux. Le chemin sera long. Le jeune cerf pèse au moins deux quintaux, alors que la biche doit en faire un peu plus de la moitié. 

Un instant, ils ont déposé leur fardeau sur le sol herbeux pour détendre leurs muscles crispés par l'effort. Des bruits de cavalcade, de branches cassées, de grognements furieux les alertent. Des sangliers, sans aucun doute et qui foncent droit sur eux. Il n'en ont pourtant pas relevé de traces. Manifestement, les suidés sont très en colère. Il se précipite sur Guillaume, le pousse hors du chemin et le colle contre un arbre, lui faisant rempart de son corps. Pas un instant, il n'a hésité à risquer sa vie pour protéger celle de l'autre. Il sent, sous son corps, le cœur du chevalier battre bien trop vite. Après le passage des énormes animaux aux dents puissantes, Guillaume se dégage, le repoussant brusquement. Pourtant, une dernière galopade se fait entendre et, cette fois, c'est le chevalier de Vercours qui l'attire sur lui d'un geste violent pour l'écarter du passage d'une grosse laie accompagnée de quelques petits qui ont ralenti sa course. Elle ne cherche pas à charger et passe à moins d'un couple de coudées d'eux en claquant violemment des dents, avant d'être touchée par trois flèches, simultanément, celles de Hugues, Jehan et Alaric de Guibert, le templier colossal, chef des bâtisseurs, comme les autres l'appellent. Il vient de les rejoindre avec trois de son groupe. A l'évidence, c'est eux qui ont provoqué la fuite du troupeau de cochons sauvages. L'homme imposant achève la laie d'un geste adroit et puissant avant d'en faire de même des petits qui couinent autour du corps affalé. Il sursaute, il n'aurait jamais tué une mère avec des petiots et encore moins ces derniers. Il suffisait de les ramener à la porcherie, une truie s'en serait occupée. 

—  C'est très tendre le marcassin, commente l'autre en essuyant son couteau maculé de sang sur les soies d'un bébé. Je croyais qu'on chassait aujourd'hui. Je me suis trompé ? raille-t-il férocement en lui lançant un coup d’œil. La badinage, c'est pour la nuit, non ? 

Il est en effet, toujours serré contre Guillaume dont le bras lui fait une ceinture d'acier. Depuis combien de temps, n'a-t-il plus senti le corps d'un homme dont il est amoureux pressé ainsi contre le sien ? La réponse est une évidence. Depuis les geôles de Damas et Nourredine. 

****.•*)(*•.** **

Il ne veut pas repousser Michel une nouvelle fois comme il l'a fait instinctivement quelques instants auparavant, Michel qui, tétanisé par les actes et les paroles du déplaisant chevalier de Guibert, est toujours contre lui. Etant donné sa réaction envers son cousin, il juge qu'il est plutôt choqué par la sodomie que pratique celui-ci. Lui, n'a jamais touché un homme mais en terre d'Orient, fréquents étaient les contacts entre les frères qui étaient privés de femmes et il n'en a jamais été choqué. C'est un besoin primaire. Pour la première fois, le bas de son corps s'est ému de la proximité créée, plus que du danger couru. Il n'est pas naïf. Michel le trouble. Il est attiré par l'autre, par sa personnalité. C'est tout à fait différent de cette satisfaction charnelle que recherchent les templiers sevrés de présence féminine. Ou qu'il cherchait lui même auprès de prostituées.

—  Recule-toi, lui souffle-t-il doucement. 

—  Ton bras.

En effet, il l'enserre toujours. Malgré que leur dialogue a été plus que bref, les sourires ironiques de Alaric et Hugues se sont agrandis jusqu'à en devenir insupportables. Il laisse retomber son bras le plus naturellement possible. 

—  Il va vous falloir trouver une branche bien solide, commente-t-il calmement sans répondre à la provocation du colosse. Nous vous laissons gérer ça et ramener votre butin. Frère de Fonveaux, apostrophe-t-il Hugues avec ironie, en insistant sur le "Frère", vous transportez la biche avec Jehan jusqu'au monastère. Bertrand et Godéric, vous vous chargez du cerf. On aura peut-être ainsi la possibilité d'attraper encore quelques lapins de garenne, des bécasses, des faisans. Venez Michel, enjoint-il au jeune chevalier qui n'a pas bougé. 

Celui-ci le suit sans un mot. Au passage, il le voit jeter un regard haineux à Hugues qui lui adresse un clin d’œil complice. Il ne comprend plus leur attitude. Ils marchent un long moment en silence. 

—  Je ne m'explique pas votre lien, à toi et ton frère de lait, dit-il enfin à mi-voix, utilisant le tutoiement dès qu'ils sont seuls. 

—  Je le sais, soupire-t-il. Ou plutôt, je le sens. Il a presque cinq ans de plus que moi, commence-t-il à raconter. Maintenant, ça ne fait plus une grande différence, quand nous étions adolescents, le fossé semblait plus important. Pour un garçon de douze ans, dix-sept ans, c'est l'âge adulte et même plus. (1) Il était beau, admiré par les damoiselles qui gloussaient sur son passage, il montait un destrier, se battait à l'épée et troussait les jupons. Je l'admirais, je traînais toujours derrière lui. Il a entrepris de m'initier à certaines choses qu'il disait infiniment plaisantes pour un jeune homme. Elles l'étaient sans nul doute pour lui, raille-t-il. C'était loin de l'être pour moi bien trop jeune. Il a été patient, il m'a fallu du temps, trois années pour être précis, pour apprendre à donner mais aussi à y trouver du plaisir. Bien entendu, il s'en est très vite aperçu. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, il était à l'université. Pourtant j'en étais arrivé à l'attendre impatiemment. On ne peut pas dire qu'il était gentil avec moi, loin de là, il jouait au chat et à la souris, me prenant, me rejetant selon ses humeurs, je ne l'aimais pas d'amour, simplement, j'étais devenu dépendant du plaisir qu'il me dispensait. Il a dû penser que j'étais mûr pour passer à l'étape suivante et il a tenté de mêler à nos jeux l'un de ses amis. Je n'étais pas d'accord. Il ne voulait pas y renoncer, alors j'ai menacé d'en parler à mon père parce que j'avais quand même appris que la morale réprouvait ce que nous faisions. Il a disparu de ma vie pendant un peu plus de deux ans. Mon frère aîné était avec lui à Tournai et ne se privait pas de raconter lors de ses permissions les nombreuses aventures amoureuses, la façon de vivre dissolue de Hugues. Un jour, Florimond est revenu avec un ami étudiant qui devait séjourner chez nous le temps d'une partie de chasse. Manifestement, le damoiseau me trouvait à son goût. Il m'a coincé dans un couloir, m'a embrassé et même un peu plus. Emu par sa promiscuité, par mon désir non satisfait depuis deux ans, je ne me suis pas défendu. Comme par hasard, mon père est arrivé juste à cet instant avec Hugues qui avait atterri de Dieu seul sait où juste au bon moment. Ce dernier m'avait pris au piège avec la complicité du soi-disant ami de Florimond, il jubilait. Il avait ruminé sa vengeance pendant un couple d'années. L'ultimatum du fier comte de Montcalf a été simple : choisir l'ordre religieux dans lequel je voulais entrer avant de déshonorer la famille. Cela ne semblerait pas déplacé, il est de tradition que le second fils entre dans les Ordres. Il n'en avait jamais été question pour moi car nous n'étions que deux héritiers. Pourtant, je m'y étais préparé toute mon enfance, il suffisait que ma mère ait un nouveau bébé et je serais poussé vers le destin traditionnel des puînés de la famille. Deux mois plus tard, le lendemain de mes dix-huit ans, après que mon père ait eu un entretien avec le commandeur de Frameries, je suis devenu templier. C'est ce qui répondait le mieux à ce que je voulais. Il y a entre Hugues et moi, mêlés, de la haine et un reste d'intimité profonde qui traîne. Cela te paraît plus clair ? 

—  Beaucoup, fait-il péniblement en regardant le visage sombre du jeune homme qui se tient à une toise de lui. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit templier ? 

—  Il est entré dans l'Ordre deux ans après moi dans la même commanderie, sans en parler à quiconque, quelques mois plus tard, il a été envoyé à Paris. Personne n'a compris. Depuis longtemps, j'avais réalisé que j'avais admiré une image. Il n'a jamais été brillant aux joutes, au combat à l'épée, en fait, il n'aimait pas ça. Il n’appréciait pas les femmes non plus. Il n'était pas pieux, la religion, la philosophie ne l'ont jamais intéressé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il a fait ça. 

Ce butor a voulu te suivre, pardi, pense-t-il. Pourtant, il ne lui en dit rien. 

—  Regarde ! lui souffle-t-il en désignant un animal sur leur gauche. 

—  Un castor ! s'exclame Michel.

—  Chut ! Logique, nous sommes à côté de la rivière.

Ils se faufilent vers celle-ci, se cachent dans les buissons voisins du petit village des castors. Son compagnon les observe les yeux brillants, le sourire aux lèvres. Est-ce bien lui le chasseur qui traque sans répit cerfs et autres ? Lui qui racontait il y a un instant, avec des expressions douloureuses, son goût de la sodomie. Cet homme est un vrai mystère. Ses révélations l'ont mis mal à l'aise et pire, elles ont atteint son âme. Il en veut profondément à Hugues de Fonveaux d'avoir joué avec l'enfant qu'était encore son jeune cousin. Il est trop en colère pour analyser les choses sagement en ce moment. 

—  Comment as-tu pu être content de le retrouver ? grogne-t-il pourtant.

—  Je l'ignore, avoue Michel visiblement mal à l'aise. Il y a cinq ans que je n'ai vu les miens, c'est ma seule explication.

Le soleil est couché depuis longtemps quand ils rentrent épuisés au monastère. Les quelques pièces de gibier à plumes, sarcelles, faisans, coqs de bruyère, les lapins de garenne, lièvres dont ils sont porteurs justifient leur arrivée tardive. Eux savent qu'ils ont fui le plus longtemps possible les regards de leurs coreligionnaires. Il a décidé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes, le faire confirmerait leurs soupçons. Et puis, il n'en a pas envie. Sa complicité avec Michel, il y tient. Il lui sourit et pose une main familière sur son épaule. Le soupir de soulagement qui gonfle la poitrine du templier accentue son sourire. Jamais, il ne pourrait le blesser, le rejeter.

D'un commun accord, après le dîner et le remerciement à Dieu, ils se sont retirés. Ils restent rarement en compagnie des autres dont les conversations, après quelques gobelets de vin, deviennent le plus souvent triviales et les intéressent très peu. Ils parlent juste pour l'indispensable, même entre eux, il éprouve des difficultés à reprendre le vouvoiement en public. Quant à Michel, il n'est pas du genre causant. 

—  Tu veux faire une partie d'échecs ? lui demande-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la porte de sa chambre.

—  Volontiers.

Il sait que Michel en profitera pour sortir de leur cachette soit des oranges, soit des fruits secs qu'ils partageront.

****.•*)(*•.** **

Ils ne sont pas étonnés lorsque le lendemain matin, le prieur les fait appeler par un frère convers. Ils n'ont pas perdu leur temps, pense-t-il. Pourtant, ils ressortent de son bureau après quelques minutes seulement et très agités. 

—  Tu vas rassembler tout le monde ? Je vais voir le blessé, lui suggère Guillaume.

Il commence par le fumoir et les cuisines, bientôt, il a réuni tous les chevaliers dans la salle du chapitre. Guillaume arbore un visage grave quand il les rejoint.

—  Le quatrième groupe a rencontré de gros ennuis. L'un des leurs nous est arrivé à l'aube blessé. Ils ont été attaqués par des voleurs, une véritable troupe armée. Ils se sont réfugiés dans une grotte dont les malandrins interdisent la sortie. Nous devons aller les chercher. Revêtez vos cottes de mailles mais sans votre robe de templier. Portez au dessus des vêtements de marchands, des manteaux amples pour dissimuler votre équipement. Les moines sont en train de seller nos chevaux. Pressez-vous ! leur ordonne-t-il d'une voix brève. Et venez vous mettre sous le commandement de Messire de Montcalf. 

C'est une petite troupe de vingt deux cavaliers qui franchit le portail du monastère ce matin là. Ils suivent les indications données par le blessé. Ils rejoignent la Dalveen Pass et progressent sur le sol glissant de la sente creusée par les mulets qui servent à l'extraction du plomb. Ils obliquent en direction du col de Dalveen et progressent avec à leur gauche, la pente vers la vallée et les sommets enneigés au loin, enfin apparaît à leur droite la chute d'eau décrite par le templier et à coté la colline au flanc brun. Ils y sont presque. Il ne leur a pas fallu la matinée pour parvenir à destination. Un vrai tour de force. Il grimpe seul au sommet de la colline, il veut avoir une vision globale des lieux. Il ne perd pas de temps et redescend aussi vite qu'il peut. Heureusement, Split-Wind a le pied sûr. 

—  Ils enfument la caverne, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en stratégie, résume-t-il. Discrètement, nous devons d'abord supprimer les guetteurs, j'en ai vu trois. Cela fait, il y aura un seul mot d'ordre : pas de quartier.

Il lance un regard à Guillaume avant de descendre de cheval, de choisir deux hommes dont son cousin pour l'accompagner et de s'élancer le premier vers le bas de la pente les deux autres sur les talons. Il désigne à Hugues la gauche, lui souffle quelques indications sur l'emplacement qu'occupe le guetteur, descend encore plus avant avec Boniface lui désigne la droite et le point de repère pris, puis continue seul sa progression. Voilà le gros sapin, le rocher à droite. Il s'approche la dague de chasse à la main. Il la préfère à toute autre arme pour ce qu'il a à faire là. Il arrive dans le dos de l'homme sans un bruit, il pose sa main sur son front, l'attirant en arrière vers lui, la lame passe sur la gorge en un geste précis et rapide. Un cri étranglé, un jet de sang, c'est fini. C'est tellement facile d'ôter une vie. Il essuie sa lame dans l'herbe avant de revenir auprès des autres. Peu de temps après, Hugues et Bertrand reprennent leur place. Son cousin lui semble bien pâle tout à coup. On dirait qu'il est exsangue. Sans un mot, il remonte sur son destrier et leur fait un signe universel de la main, celui d'avancer. Vers la destruction et la mort. Après une première surprise, les malandrins ont très vite repris leur sang-froid et se battent de toutes leurs forces. Ils ont pourtant un gros désavantage, celui d'avoir été surpris à pied alors qu'eux sont à cheval et les dominent. Les prisonniers de la grotte ont très vite compris que de l'aide leur était arrivée et quittent leur refuge enfumé. Ils sont en triste état. Un moment de distraction et une lame le frôle déviée par Guillaume. 

—  On verra ça plus tard, sois attentif ! le gourmande-t-il. 

Il ne s'habitue pas à la souffrance des siens. Un des bandits essaye de fuir. Il ne faut pas de survivant, il y va de leur sauvegarde. Il presse son étalon, se laisse tomber sur l'homme, sort sa dague, une seconde ligne sur un cou et voilà, une autre vie arrachée. Une de plus. En une minute. Le combat est presque terminé. Il siffle pour récupérer Split-Wind et se dirige vers la grotte. Un homme crie, gémit, il n'est plus qu'une plainte. Il a reçu un des projectiles enflammés fait d'étoupe et d'huile. Le feu est à la fois leur plus grand ami et leur plus grand ennemi. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés, un côté de son visage est rouge, boursouflé et même noir par endroits, tout comme sa main. Ses vêtements sont à moitié calcinés. Il frémit à la pensée de ce qu'ils vont trouver dessous. Il réquisitionne quatre de leurs compagnons, laissant les autres se débrouiller avec les quelques malandrins encore assez vaillants pour se battre et les envoie chercher les branches nécessaires à la confection d'un brancard de fortune. Il se penche sur le brûlé, lui fait avaler deux petites boules d'une substance noirâtre, impose ses mains sur sa poitrine et, sans le quitter de son regard pénétrant, il lui murmure pendant de longs instants des suites de mots étranges. La litanie finie, l'homme, calmé, est endormi. Il attache les branches qu'ils ont collectées, consolide l'ensemble avec des rameaux de résineux. Une main familière maintenant se pose sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Guillaume se penche sur un autre blessé, il le voit fouiller dans la sacoche de Amber, son alezane, en sortir de la charpie et ces petites planches qu'il utilise pour les fractures, il place le bras du blessé entre deux attelles, avant de passer à un suivant. Avec beaucoup de précautions, ils soulèvent à quatre le templier brûlé et le pose sur la claie prolongée par deux branches solides dont il a arrimé le bout à sa selle. Il lui faudra longtemps pour revenir au monastère. Trop longtemps. 

—  Que lui as-tu donné ? s'inquiète Guillaume.

—  Des boulettes d'opium. 

—  Je m'en doutais, soupire-t-il. 

—  Les brûlures, c'est l'enfer, fait-il à mi-voix, négligeant de lui dire que l'hypnose a bien aidé aussi à le calmer. 

—  Il faut s'arrêter au torrent, les mouiller puis lui enlever ses vêtements. Refroidir son corps.

Derrière eux, leur petite caravane s'organise. Ils sont parvenus à rattraper trois chevaux sur huit, les mulets, en mauvais état malheureusement, sont là avec leur chargement. Certains prennent en croupe les chevaliers sans monture, d'autres se répartissent une partie du bât dans le but de soulager les pauvres bêtes. Ils arrivent enfin au bord de la chute d'eau. Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard qu'ils en repartent complètement transis. Deux heures pendant lesquelles, il a détourné les yeux plusieurs fois du corps pitoyable de l'homme. 

—  Vous devriez l'achever, avait jugé une voix qui les surplombait, celle d'Alaric de Guibert.

—  Je suis médecin, pas boucher, avait répondu Guillaume d'un ton sec. 

—  Nous venons de tuer bien des humains, pécheurs peut-être mais humains, rétorque le grand templier. Et cela sans remords. Certains même l'ont fait de sang-froid, tels de véritables assassins, avait- il continué en le fixant, lui. Il n'y a pas comme une légère contradiction dans vos propos ? Combien de chances a-t-il d'arriver en vie ? 

—  Peu, avait reconnu son ami. 

—  De toute façon, vous allez escorter les autres survivants et le chargement jusqu'au monastère, avait-il ordonné. Nous vous suivrons. Je garde avec nous quatre hommes. Nous devrons le porter pour franchir le col. 

—  Michel, était intervenu son cousin pour la première fois. Qui est cet homme, à la fin ? Pourquoi le protèges-tu ?

—  C'est Tanguy de Benart. Le dirigeant du quatrième groupe. Simplement.

 

Ils avancent doucement aussi bien pour le confort du malade qu'à cause de l'obscurité. Ils marchent aux flambeaux depuis des heures. A nouveau, il a fait avaler au blessé gémissant une boulette d'opium. Une seule. Il est trop faible, il ne peut augmenter la dose. Guillaume chevauche à ses côtés, silencieux. Son profil, éclairé par la lueur dansante des torches, est grave. Et beau aussi. Les cicatrices jumelles le rendent plus émouvant encore. Par la force des choses, il se découvre de plus en plus devant lui. Espion. Sodomite. Assassin. L'Ordre s'est servi de lui dans toutes ces fonctions. Toutes. Cela Guillaume ne le sait pas encore. 

Déjà, l'aube blanchit les murs sévères qui s'élèvent en haut de la colline. Leur colline. Ils transportent le blessé dans une chambre du petit hôpital, celle qu'il a occupée. Il retire son camail avec un soupir de bien-être pendant que Guillaume enduit les parties blessées d'une pommade jaune à l'odeur forte. 

—  Qu'est-ce ?

—  Un onguent à l'oxyde de zinc. Voilà, on ne peut rien faire de plus. Je crains qu'il ne voit point l'aube.

Le futur maître le suit en silence jusqu'à sa chambre. Dès qu'il a ôté sa pelisse, il le colle contre le mur. 

—  A nous deux, s'exclame-t-il en écartant d'un geste violent les vêtements chauds qu'il porte. Explique-moi, où se trouve ta cotte de mailles ? Tu crois que le camail allait berner son monde ? 

—  Tu penses que j'aurais pu me débarrasser du guetteur avec une cotte de mailles de vingt kilos sur le dos ? J'ai besoin de ma liberté d'action.

—  Et de ta vie aussi ! C'est la raison de ton choix de Boniface et de ton cousin ?

—  Oui. Ils ne la portaient pas non plus. Tu peux me lâcher maintenant ?

Il fait un mouvement pour se dégager, un crissement de tissu qui se déchire, deux corps qui se figent, un silence qui les sépare et un vantail qui se referme d'un geste nerveux. Guillaume l'a laissé. Il gémit sourdement, quitte sa robe et la chemise déchirées qui ont affiché la marque apposée au fer rouge sur son épaule. Assis sur son lit, machinalement, il prie. Il ne sait même plus qui. Ni pourquoi. Ni pour qui.

 

 

(1) : " _Au Moyen Age, l'enfance s'arrête assez tôt : l'âge de la majorité est de 12 ans pour les filles et 14 ans pour les garçons. A partir de cet âge, les enfants sont considérés comme adultes. Ils peuvent travailler et se marier."_ source : Marie-Christine Laborde

  
  


" _AGE DE LA PUBERTÉ LÉGALE_

_De tout temps, la puberté a été une condition au mariage imposée par la nature et reprise, tant par le droit canon que par la loi civile._

_1°) jusqu'à la loi du 29 septembre 1792, l'âge minimum pour le mariage était de douze ans pour les filles et de quatorze ans pour les garçons,_

_2°) la période révolutionnaire (du 29 septembre 1792 au 29 ventôse An XII) le porta respectivement à treize ans et à quinze ans,_

_3°) depuis le 30 ventôse An XII, l'âge de la "puberté légale" n'a pas changé : il est de quinze ans pour les filles et de dix huit ans pour les garçons. L'Eglise, sous l'Ancien Régime, et l'Etat, depuis 1792, se sont toujours réservé le droit d'accorder des dispenses pour circonstances exceptionnelles._ " source : "TRAITÉ DE DROIT CIVIL, d'après Le TRAITÉ de PLANIOL" par Georges Ripert et Jean Boulanger (PARIS - 1956).

 


	5. Le sodomite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  La salle capitulaire de la commanderie des templiers de Coulommiers
> 
> Quand le passé se fait trop lourd, quand le présent est compliqué et le futur bien incertain...  
> 

**** l est dans son lit. Il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il revoit l'épaule de l'homme qu'il tenait contre le mur. " _Les brûlures, c'est l'enfer_ ", " _Ne vous tracassez pas, le Temple a tout prévu, même l'inimaginable_ ", lui avait dit Michel. Il se rappelle l'amertume dans la voix du plus jeune. Est-ce cela la chevalerie ? Est-ce à ça que conduit l'amour de Dieu ? A cette marque honteuse d’appartenance dans la chair d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans coupable seulement d'avoir aimé ? Le sceau de l'Ordre sur une croix templière pour un envoyé extraordinaire. En aucun cas, il ne pourrait nier appartenir à leur communauté. Il pressent l’infâme marché conclu et il le hait.

Il revoit Michel aux mâtines. Il pose la main sur son épaule en un geste devenu familier et qui exprime tant de choses : le bonjour, l'encouragement, l'assentiment, la présence simplement. Aujourd'hui, il y a plus. Michel le fixe. La compréhension qu'il a de l'autre fait reculer l'ombre. Même le voir égorger un homme de sang froid est préférable au vide insondable de ses prunelles quand il se protège. Car ça, il l'a enfin compris. Il se garde, comme il le peut.

—  Tanguy de Benart est mort cette nuit, murmure Michel sans le quitter des yeux. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi nous faisons tout cela ?

—  Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, nous éviterons leurs erreurs. N'étant point parfaits, nous aurons, certainement, d'autres errements. Mais jamais de brûlures.

C'est la seule promesse qu'il puisse faire.

**.•*)(*•.**

Depuis dix jours, ils attendent que le prieur les convoque. Ils doivent pourtant avoir prévu que l'un des dirigeants de groupe puisse subir un sort funeste. Ils ont enterré le templier un peu à l'écart de l'enceinte du monastère. Pour lui tailler une dalle funéraire et une croix, les bâtisseurs ont repris les outils. Ils ont creusé la première tombe de ce qui sera leur cimetière. La vie reprenant ses droits, ils ont ensuite aidé les bénédictins, le gibier est maintenant fumé et entreposé. Trois des membres du quatrième groupe sont sur pied, les autres ne devraient pas tarder à les rejoindre lors des repas. Ils ont continué leur entraînement, souvent à l'intérieur de l'enceinte, pour plus de discrétion.

Ce matin, il est sorti seul. Violant de ses pas le fin tapis de neige vierge, il se dirige vers le lac. Il y jette deux petits filets, s'installe sur la rive puis entre en méditation. Il ne sent plus ni le froid, ni l'humidité. Il s'évade de Guillaume qui l'obsède. Jamais il n'a éprouvé ça. Hugues avait de l'importance pour l'adolescent qu'il était. Quand il est sorti de sa vie, son monde s'est écroulé. Et il l'a rebâti. Puis, Nourredine Ibn Zelaja a compté pour lui. Il a été son maître dans les geôles de Damas, son mentor mais aussi son amant. Lui croyait mourir, il apprenait pourtant avec férocité tout ce que l'autre pouvait lui enseigner et c'est Nourredine qui était parti à l'aube d'un jour maudit, le laissant seul avec son désespoir. Il a revu le grand air deux mois plus tard, le vent avait tourné en leur faveur. De prisonnier, il était devenu invité du nouveau sultan. Trop tard pour son mentor. La vie a pourtant continué.

Maintenant, il y a Guillaume. Le fier, le pur Guillaume. Sa démarche altière, son corps élégant, son regard paisible qui le cherche, qui l'observe. Et le sien qui ne peut se retenir d'en faire autant. Cette intimité qu'ils créent entre eux, qui les isole des autres chevaliers qui ne vont pas tarder à en prendre ombrage.

Il relève ses filets à plusieurs reprises avant de reprendre, au soir tombant, le chemin du monastère le ventre creux et les bourriches remplies. Le premier regard qu'il rencontre est bleu comme l'océan qui lui manque, il devient peu à peu son océan. Effrayant. Il retrouve sa proximité à table, l'écuelle commune où parfois ses doigts rencontrent les siens même si il ne le cherche pas. Puis tous les soirs, le couloir vers sa chambre, sa porte... C'est ici qu'en général Guillaume lui propose une partie d'échecs, de dames ou d'alquerque. (1) Ce n'est pas le cas ce soir. Il le regarde simplement. Il a quand même bien compris qui il est, non ? Qu'espère-t-il ? Que veut-il de lui ? sa repentance ? Il entre, il le suit.

Les mains de Guillaume se posent sur ses épaules. Il est derrière lui, il ne voit pas son expression, c'est plus facile.

—  Tu me fuis, constate-t-il.

—  Tu en sais trop, soupire-t-il. C'est bientôt toi qui m'évitera.

—  Non, lui assène le futur commandeur.

La réponse est brève mais dite avec conviction.

—  Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ? continue Guillaume.

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en demander plus. Il comprend sans peine.

—  J'avais besoin de respirer. De me plonger en moi-même. Et pour ça, je devais être seul.

—  Et qu'y as tu trouvé ?

Il ne peut décemment pas répondre : quelques souvenirs et toi. Et encore toi. Alors il se tait. Mais le calme Guillaume ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Ses mains prennent son visage dans leur coupe et sa bouche se pose sur la sienne. C'est un baiser brutal. Le baiser d'un homme qui ne connaît rien à l'amour entre hommes. A l'amour tout court ? Et déjà, la porte se referme sur lui. Il soupire. Encore une nuit où il aura des difficultés à dormir.

 

Le matin du lendemain n'est pas pareil aux autres matins. Le monastère semble agité et bruisse de rumeurs. A l'aube six moines bénédictins sont arrivés et une réunion des templiers est prévue. La main de Guillaume se pose sur son épaule comme d'habitude.

—  Que se passe-t-il ?

 **—** Des visiteurs, répond-il laconique.

—  Des moines, précise Jehan.

—  Peut-être.

Il en doute fortement. Pour l'instant, ils sont réunis dans la salle capitulaire. Le prieur entre et s'assoit. Sur un signe de lui, ils en font de même sur les bancs disposés le long des murs.

—  Les quatre groupes sont arrivés, votre noyau est enfin au complet. Chaque chef a reçu des mains de son commandeur un ou des objets qui font de lui une partie d'un tout. Dans bien des endroits, des réunions telles que celle-ci se sont tenues ou vont se tenir. Même si vous n'avez pas le droit de les connaître, vous avez celui de savoir que vous n'êtes pas seuls. En temps venu, vous les découvrirez peut-être. Vous ou vos successeurs. Chaque compagnie va pourtant agir dans un but commun. Perpétuer notre œuvre sous une autre forme. Le temps des croisades est terminé. Plut à Dieu qu'il ne revienne jamais. Ni les atrocités qui ont été commises en leur nom là-bas en Orient ou ici, parmi les nôtres, dit gravement Philippe de Bôle, le regard tourné vers lui.

Intérieurement, il soupire. L'information passe très bien d'une commanderie à l'autre, même située au fin fond de l’Écosse.

—  Le quatrième groupe a perdu son mestre. Il nous faut attendre un nouvel envoyé. Quand, je ne le sais. Nous allons mettre en commun ce que nous savons afin que vous puissiez comprendre l’œuvre. Frère Alaric, pouvez-vous nous montrer les objets qui vous ont été remis et que je vous ai demandé d'apporter.

Les grandes mains du chevalier écartent le chiffon posé sur ses genoux révélant un compas et une équerre d'architecte.

—  Bien. Frère Guillaume.

Celui-ci ouvre les pans de tissu dévoilant une lune, un soleil, une étoile.

—  Frère Michel ?

Il découvre l’œil et une très petite épée.

—  Que veulent dire tous ces symboles, Frère Michel ?

—  Je commencerai pas les miens puisque j'ai eu tout le temps d'y penser. L’œil symbolise la connaissance de soi, mais aussi la vision du futur et de l'avenir. La prescience. L’œil unique représente l’essence et la connaissance divine. Il est aussi, lorsqu'il est entouré de rayons, l’œil de Dieu qui veille sur l'univers. Ce n'est pourtant pas le cas ici. L'épée est l'arme propre par excellence, celle qui défend les valeurs de la chevalerie, elle est la protection et la vérité. Elle est aussi le symbole du phallus et donc de l'homme.

En ce qui concerne le soleil, la lune et l'étoile, fait-il en se tournant vers Guillaume, le soleil est un principe masculin et actif, il est l'allégorie du pouvoir. La lune est élément passif, elle désigne à la fois l'homme et la femme. Elle rythme le temps, influence les marées, les semailles, les cycles des saisons. Dans l'Islam, elle est la base du calendrier musulman. Elle est, sous forme de quartier, l'incarnation de l'empire Ottoman. L'étoile est plus compliquée à définir. Elle est l'emblème des cinq composants vitaux, lumière, terre, eau, feu, air ou des cinq sens de l’être humain. Dans ces deux cas, ils font partie d'un tout indissociable. L'étoile est donc allégorie de réunion. Pour certains, les quatre branches inférieures associent les facteurs terre, air, feu et eau alors que l'élément seul en haut personnifie l'esprit, le cinquième élément ou la quintessence. Le pentagramme symbolise alors les parties du monde matériel régi par l'esprit. Elle peut désigner les cinq piliers de l'Islam. Elle est, tout comme le troisième œil, un hiéroglyphe de l'Egypte ancienne. On la retrouve élément de notre ordre où elle évoque la protection contre le mal.

Il reprend son souffle et rassemble ses idées avant de continuer.

—  Le compas est un principe actif, il trace, dessine, décide. Il est utilisé depuis l’antiquité par les métiers du bâtiment mais aussi dans la marine pour se diriger. Il est l'outil indispensable à la construction de toute chose. L'écartement des branches peut dépeindre l'ouverture d'esprit, la compréhension de la connaissance, la quête qu’il reste à accomplir pour compléter son savoir du monde, la puissance de l'imagination lorsqu'il est associé à une ligne droite horizontale. L'équerre est passif. Si il est renversé sur la pointe de son angle, il figure la féminité, le réceptacle de la vie. Associés, c’est l'actif et le passif, les symboles de la réflexion face à l’action. Il y a une autre explication donnée du compas : les deux branches représenteraient la dualité mâle et femelle et l’union par sa tête, cela me semble plutôt grossier comme interprétation et surtout s'écarte résolument de tout le reste. Le compas et l’équerre associés évoquent le sceau du Roi Salomon. Enfin, j'ai oublié la plus évidente des interprétations. L'architecture. Ils sont l’emblème des bâtisseurs de cathédrales. La création du bâtiment et de ses merveilles, mais celle du monde aussi.

—  Bien, intervient le prieur brièvement. Voici les éléments que nous apportaient Frère Tanguy fait-il en dépliant une branche séchée et un parchemin sur lequel sont dessinées deux colonnes. Frère Michel ?

—   " _Le roi Salomon [...] dressa les colonnes dans le portique du temple ; il dressa la colonne de droite et la nomma Jakin ; puis il dressa la colonne de gauche et la nomma Boaz._ _ _Et il y avait sur le sommet des colonnes un travail figurant des lys. Ainsi fut achevé l’ouvrage des colonnes.",__ récite-t-il.(2)

Les colonnes du temple sont à mettre en pendant avec le sceau du roi Salomon, interprétation possible mais pas certaine. Il y en a de tout aussi évidentes. Un couple de pilatres marque l’accès vers un autre univers. Par exemple, les Colonnes d’Hercule définissaient l’espace du monde réel, physique, des vivants, par rapport à l'inconnu du monde post-mortem, l’au-delà, le mystère. Les piliers ont toujours défini cette barrière fictive que nous appelons « limite » et au delà de laquelle nous devons être à même de faire face à un état différent de l'origine. Elles figurent le sens de l’épreuve. Dans le Livre des Morts de l’Ancienne Egypte, elles sont associées à la connaissance des noms sacrés et de la possession des mystères. C'est aussi elles qui supportent les voûtes, elles sont synonymes de force. La branche d'olivier a été de tout temps symbole de paix, de pardon, de renaissance depuis la mythologie grecque jusqu'à la bible. L'olivier, son huile et son fruit sont aussi mentionnés à sept reprises dans le Coran, le livre saint de l'Islam. Il y est dit notamment : _"L’olivier est un arbre béni ainsi que son fruit. Il vit longtemps et peut aller jusqu’à plus de mille ans."_ et _"_ _Mangez l’huile et enduisez-vous en car elle provient d’un_ _arbre béni._ _"_ Cet arbre signifie donc santé et longévité.

—  Quel ramassis de suppositions hérétiques, s'exclame Alaric.

—  Pas du tout, tout se tient parfaitement, proteste-t-il en prenant les éléments chez chaque chef de groupe et en se mettant à genoux sur le sol. Si nous disposons en premier les colonnes du temple, puis les compas et équerre ainsi, explique-t-il en posant la dernière renversée et l'autre la dominant avec ses branches ouvertes entre les piliers, en posant l'étoile, le soleil et la lune au dessus dans l'ordre cité, l’œil de la connaissance entre les côtés ouverts du compas, le rameau d'olivier au pied du tout, nous avons le renouveau de notre ordre. La croyance en un seul Dieu mais aux formes et noms multiples et acceptés et respectés, l'épreuve perpétuelle pour être juste et impartial, la loi de la chevalerie, la protection inébranlable et la connaissance primordiale puisque nous la retrouvons dans presque tous les groupes. Là où un profane ne verra que l'écusson de bâtisseurs. Au sein de notre petite communauté, Frère Alaric vous représentez ceux qui bâtiront l'enveloppe de l'ordre nouveau, Frère Guillaume l'autorité, la paix et la sagesse, la connaissance des humains. Vous êtes celui qui doit veiller à l’accomplissement des choses, à l'apprentissage du savoir, à guider ses membres vers un nouveau monde, celui qui doit les unir aussi. Le Frère Tanguy en était l'enseignement moral et religieux. Celui qui aplanit les conflits, qui réconforte dans l'épreuve, qui prépare au passage vers le royaume des morts. Quant à moi, je suis le défenseur. Celui qui doit voir le présent mais aussi l'avenir et aider le nouvel ordre dans l'adversité vers la Lumière.

—  Bien, jeune homme, ton maître serait fier de toi, dit une voix inconnue avec un fort accent dont il reconnaît les inflexions.

Sidéré, presque affolé, il se redresse d'un coup et se retourne vers l'entrée, comme si un fantôme se tenait là. Pourtant il n'y a qu'un vieil homme ratatiné, vêtu d'une ample djellaba d'un vert émeraude profond.

—  On me nomme Soufiane El Manihi. Nourredine Ibn Zelaja, ton mentor, a été mon disciple. Quand le message de Jacques de Molay est parvenu à Damas, je me suis souvenu de toi et j'ai choisi de venir en Ecosse. Dans les quelques mots qu'il arrivait à m'adresser grâce à la complicité de l'un ou l'autre et moyennant de fortes sommes d'argent, Nourredine parlait de toi comme du plus brillant des élèves, comme d'un mage, d'un visionnaire qui, comme lui, refusait l'ascétisme. Tu as embelli les derniers mois de sa vie. Nul chrétien ne peut s'arguer d'avoir supporté les geôles syriennes pendant presque deux ans et d'en être ressorti vivant et entier.

 **—** Effendi, murmure-t-il, en s'inclinant devant lui et en posant ses lèvres sur sa main.

Il sent la présence de Guillaume à ses côtés et se tourne vers lui. Son ami porte la main à son front, à sa bouche, à son cœur avant de ployer l'échine devant le philosophe, le savant.

—  As-salâmu`alaykom, Effendi.

—  Bonjour à toi, Messire Guillaume de Vercours. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir.

 

Ils se sont retirés dès les grâces terminées et sont assis côte à côte sur son lit. Il aime cette soudaine et imprévue proximité qu'a créée Guillaume en s'asseyant là. Il sent la chaleur de son corps.

—  Tu me racontes ? demande-t-il.

—  A toi, cette fois, répond-il en secouant la tête négativement.

—  J'ai été blessé lors de la bataille de l'île de Ruad, il y a cinq ans de cela. Soufiane El Manihi était venu discuter avec Jacques de Molay d'un éventuel accord commercial avec l'occident moyennant l'abandon de toute idée de conquête de la part des croisés. Les pèlerins auraient la possibilité de se rendre en terre sainte, leur sécurité serait assurée par les nôtres. Le commerce pourrait alors reprendre sans les dangers que couraient les marchands, les caravanes, les bateaux. Il était avec nous depuis plus d'un mois, lorsque les mamelouks se sont chargés de régler ça à leur manière, raille Guillaume. J'ai été touché par un coup de lance au poumon et un autre au côté. C'est le vieux savant qui m'a soigné et m'a sauvé la vie. J'étais toujours très mal en point quand nous avons dû appareiller pour Gênes le plus discrètement possible. Il pensait que je ne verrais pas le port ; il m'avait bourré d'opium. J'en ai repris selon ses indications et je me souviens de très peu de choses de la traversée pourtant courte. Et contre toute attente, je suis là.

Il sait qu'une fois encore, il n'y échappera pas. Un coup d’œil vers Guillaume lui confirme qu'il attend son histoire. Il commence donc à raconter tel un condamné qui monte au gibet.

—  J'ai été envoyé à Damas pour négocier ce qui se passe maintenant, la venue de savants, de médecins, de théologiens, d'artisans maîtres en leur matière pour la naissance d'un nouvel ordre du Temple puissant aussi pas son savoir, commence-t-il. Côté qui a été trop négligé dans l'actuel. Jacques de Molay voulait que puisque nous ne pouvions aller à la rencontre de la connaissance, celle-ci vienne à nous. Le sultan avait une passion pour les jeunes gens que n'ignorait pas le dirigeant de la Rochelle, il en a parlé avec Jacques de Molay que j'ai ensuite rencontré. J'étais un combattant remarqué par le Maréchal, j'avais cette marque qui ne pouvait remettre en cause mon appartenance, enfin j'étais jeune, assez beau pour tenir le rôle et j'aimais la sodomie, raille-t-il. Tout ce qu'il recherchait. J'ai donc été choisi dans le but de plaire. Ce que le commandeur n'avait pas prévu c'est que le sultan avait déjà son Héphaestion qui n'avait nulle envie de partager sa couche et son amant avec un chrétien. J'ai donc été accusé d'espionnage et je me suis retrouvé dans une prison où la présence de la vermine était un fléau. La promiscuité aussi. Je dois développer ? ricane-t-il. Je devais être exécuté deux jours plus tard, ce n'était donc pas ma préoccupation première. Pourtant, je ne l'ai pas été. La nuit suivante, j'ai eu une vision qu'ils ont appelée ensuite prédiction. J'ai essayé de prévenir les geôliers. Ce que j'avais vu et raconté est arrivé. Une des enfants du sultan est tombée dans le bassin du Tajab et s'y est noyée. Personne n'avait voulu m'écouter avant, mais ils s'en sont souvenu après. J'étais un sorcier, un devin. Il ne pouvait me tuer sans craindre des représailles du destin.

J'ai donc été mis dans la cellule d'un prisonnier détenu depuis déjà un an. Un savant, ai-je compris. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi il avait été arrêté. Il s'appelait Nourredine Ibn Zelaja, il semblait respecté, il avait à sa disposition des plumes, du papier, des instruments de mesure. Il était mieux nourri que les autres prisonniers et il avait même le droit de se laver. Il parlait le français, je ne connaissais pas l'arabe, il me l'a enseigné. Pendant presque deux ans, il a tout partagé avec moi, m'a appris ce qu'il pouvait de la philosophie à l'alchimie en passant par les mathématiques, l'Islam, la mentalité du monde arabe. Je croyais mourir, lui aussi. Pourtant, j'apprenais tout ce que je pouvais. Chaque jour était une victoire sur le destin. Je perdais mes craintes. J'en suis arrivé à penser que jamais il ne serait exécuté. Il n'avait pas quarante ans, c'était bien trop jeune pour mourir. Une aube, ils l'ont emmené, je ne l'ai jamais revu. Deux mois plus tard, le pouvoir ayant changé de mains, j'ai été libéré. J'ai effectué ma mission auprès du nouveau sultan qui n'aimait pourtant que les femmes, ironise-t-il, puis l'accord signé, je suis rentré à La Rochelle reprendre ma vie routinière et désœuvrée, jusqu'à la mission suivante à Constantinople.

—  Il a été ton amant ?

Il le fixe sans répondre. De quel droit cette question ? C'est son passé.

—  Oui bien sûr, il l'a été, ricane Guillaume devant son silence. Il a été mis en prison pour les mêmes raisons que toi certainement. Il y a eu beaucoup d'hommes dans ta vie ?

—  Dans toutes les ambassades que j'ai accomplies, j'ai été choisi parce que j'étais sodomite. Non grâce à mes talents d'orateur ou de négociateur. La sodomie est condamnable mais pourquoi ne pas s'en servir contre ceux qui en sont coupables ? Mon corps devait être mon laisser-passer. En Orient, as-tu déjà vu un envoyé de dix-neuf ans ? J'ai accompli mes ambassades au nom d'un seul dieu aux noms multiples, mais je n'ai jamais négocié rien d'autres que des avantages, des droits de passages, des échanges commerciaux en faveur de l'Ordre. La politique m'est hermétique. De Molay avait compris que le Temple était condamné et seule comptait la survie de l’Œuvre. La mienne n'était rien. Il prenait ses dispositions. J'ai très souvent risqué ma vie non pour notre idéal, pour notre foi mais pour de l'argent.

—  Je parle d'hommes qui ont compté dans ta vie, pas de cette séduction sur commande que je n'admets pas que l'on t'ait demandée. Je hais celui qui t'a infligé ces brûlures, celui qui t'a obligé à donner ton corps à des inconnus.

—  Non. Il n'y en a pas d'autres, répond-il en occultant la seconde partie de son intervention.

—  Michel.

—  Arrête ! Je ne veux plus répondre à tes questions ! jette-t-il avec violence.  Je suis ce que je suis et je fais avec. Je t'avais averti que bien vite, tu fuirais devant moi.

—  Ne fais pas le gourdiflot, lui fait Guillaume avec un soupir.

**.•*)(*•.**

Il sait qu'il l'a blessé. Quand il s'agit de Michel, il perd tout sens commun. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il apprenne les choses désagréables de la pire des façons. Il se retrouve chaque fois devant les faits quand Michel n'a plus la possibilité de les taire. Il comprend sa pudeur, sa peur. Un silence lourd s'est installé entre eux. Que peut-il dire ou faire afin de le réconforter ? Il devine ses souffrances auxquelles il est en train d'ajouter par son ignorance.

—  Viens.

Il le saisit par la nuque et pose des lèvres gourmandes sur les siennes. Il en a eu tellement peu hier pourtant c'était, pour lui, un geste inconcevable quelques jours auparavant.

—  Tu as pitié ?

—  Que nenni, fiérot, lui fait-il avec un petit rire. Juste quelque maladresse, avoue-t-il un peu mal à l'aise de son inexpérience dans le domaine charnel.

Semblant s'interroger sur la véracité de ses dires, Michel le fixe longtemps puis se décide à sourire. Il le pousse en arrière, le forçant à s'étendre, son corps contre le sien. Il prend sa bouche, la lèche doucement, demande une entrée que, trop étonné, il ne refuse pas. De toute façon, il en a terriblement envie. Ce n'est pas un baiser de femme. Loin de là. Pas un baiser de soudard non plus. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté. C'est une chose bouleversante, infiniment agréable. Les lèvres sont fermes et persuasives, légèrement dominatrices. Sa langue, experte, flatte la sienne. Il lui rend ses caresses autant qu'il le peut. Il aime ce qu'il ressent, les battements de son cœur qui s'emballe, la chaleur qui envahit ses veines. Cet homme qui devient son amant et auquel il se livre. Sentant son corps s'émouvoir, il le serre dans un geste possessif qu'il ne peut contenir.

—  Si tu le désires, Commandeur, je serai le maître de tes nuits, raille-t-il doucement.

 

 

(1) L'alquerque est un jeu de société populaire, très ancien et originaire du Moyen-Orient . Il est connu en Europe depuis le XIIIème siècle. Il est à la base du jeu actuel de dames.

(2) Jakin et Boaz sont, selon la Bible hébraïque, les noms des deux colonnes de bronze fabriquées par Hiram et placées par le roi Salomon à l'entrée du Temple de Jérusalem  (Premier Livre des Rois - 7,13-22). 


	6. Le théologien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  La commanderie de Trefols
> 
> La vie s'organise en prévision de l'hiver...  
> 

**** ls sont réunis dans la salle capitulaire. Guillaume a pris sa place de commandeur sans coup férir. Si il y a des oppositions, elles ne s'expriment que dans l'ombre. Et de toute façon, pas devant lui. Soufiane El Manihi est parmi eux, un peu à l'écart, mais il ne perd pas un mot de ce qui se dit.

—  Dans quelques jours, plusieurs moines vont nous rejoindre avec du bétail et un nouveau chargement de vivres. En comptant les quatre qui ont escorté Soufiane El Manihi et son assistant, le nombre de bénédictins va doubler. Nous serons une communauté d'environ soixante-dix personnes ; nous devons nous organiser en conséquence. Nous allons commencer par bâtir un grand cellier (1) , une étable, une laiterie puis des bains (1) attenants au bâtiment hôpital. En priorité nous devons faire face à nos besoins. Nous profiterons que vous êtes occupés à la construction pour chasser et pécher encore. Nous devrons vivre notre hiver en quasi autarcie. Ensuite, au dégel, nous commencerons les travaux du sous-sol. Je veux une cachette afin de mettre en sûreté les biens que nous avons transportés, protégée par un secret à deux clefs cryptées au moins, c'est le plus urgent, ensuite une seconde salle capitulaire pour nos réunions. Ne doivent y figurer aucuns des signes templiers. Vous utiliserez dorénavant la symbolique qui vous a été montrée par Michel.

—  De quelles dimensions votre salle au trésor ? l'interrompt un des architectes.

—  Trois toises sur trois au moins. Il faudrait aussi un souterrain conduisant le plus loin possible vers la forêt, avec une entrée dissimulée derrière un panneau, un bas relief, un escalier, peu importe. Si elle est visible, il ne nous sert à rien. Les bâtiments de la commanderie seront ensuite agrandis ainsi que la chapelle.

—  Nous prendrons le gravier pour le mortier dans le lit de la rivière et ses abords mais il nous faudra du calcaire, intervient un autre bâtisseur. (2)

—  Je sais que nos réserves ont été épuisées afin de réaliser la construction du fumoir. Un pigeon a été envoyé à Wigtown et des charrettes de matériaux devraient nous arriver dans quelques jours.

—  Allons nous vivre comme des moines le restant de notre vie ? Nous sommes des combattants, rouspète Jehan.

—  Non. Assurément, non. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on attend de nous. Notre but est de continuer. Pourtant cela aura lieu ici et non en Orient. La guerre sainte est terminée. Notre combat sera une croisade de tous les jours contre le mal. Nous avons pour mission de rétablir la puissance de l'Ordre et aussi son influence. L'influence de sa cause. Mais à tous les niveaux de l'autorité. Nous ne referons pas la même erreur. La richesse n'est rien sans le pouvoir. Pouvoir occulte si possible.

—  Et comment allons nous nous y prendre ? Nous demanderons à Robert de Bruce une partie de son autorité ? ricane un autre.

—  Nous aurons tout cet hiver pour définir une ligne de conduite. Nulle illusion, cela sera un travail de longue haleine. Nous n'en verrons pas le résultat et nos descendants directs peut-être pas plus. Nous reprendrons, dans tous les cas, le travail bancaire que nous utilisions déjà. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

—  Nos descendants ? s'exclame Alaric. N'avons nous pas fait vœu de chasteté ?

—  Cela vous va vraiment très bien Alaric de parler d'abstinence, raille un de son groupe.

Il n'a pas besoin de plus de détails, le coup d’œil de l'homme vers Hugues lui a tout dit. Ces deux là sont liés, de façon charnelle au moins. Le colosse à la voix de stentor, aux sautes d'humeur impressionnantes, en amant dominé... On aura tout vu.

—  Bientôt l'Ordre du Temple n'existera plus, reprend Guillaume. Seule survivra son œuvre, sa doctrine. Sous une autre forme. Un Dieu unique mais des appellations multiples sous des latitudes différentes. Un Dieu commun et accepté. Vous êtes des chrétiens, des combattants dont l'Ordre va être dissous. Le rituel d'admission n'est pas celui de la règle de Saint Benoît, loin de là. Dois-je vous le rappeler ? Beaucoup d'entre vous sont allés en Orient, y ont vécu, adopté certaines coutumes, aimé des aspects de cette vie. Vous y avez en tout cas découvert des hommes pieux, courageux, d'aucuns très instruits. Féroces aussi. Nous avons pourtant fait pire. Ils nous devancent en bien des domaines. Il n'est pas dans l'intention de Jacques de Molay de modifier notre culture, nos traditions, juste de nous apprendre que vivre, concevoir l'art, la science ou la religion peut être différent sous d'autres latitudes et que cela doit être respecté. C'est dans ce but qu'il a envoyé là-bas un émissaire chargé de négocier avec des princes musulmans la venue de savants qui nous enseigneront les mathématiques, l'alchimie, l'architecture, la médecine et les autres religions.

—  Je voudrais savoir qui est-ce fou, raille un du groupe de Guillaume.

—  C'est moi, fait-il en se dressant. Cela m'a pris quatre ans de ma vie dont plus de deux passés emprisonné dans les geôles à Damas puis à Shiraz.

—  Ils t'ont appris à tuer, belle engeance, ricane son cousin.

—  C'est l'Ordre qui m'a appris à tuer, Hugues. Les nôtres, murmure-t-il tout bas.

—  Depuis combien de temps, le Grand Maître a-t-il prévu ce qui nous arrive ? demande Hugues de Navenne.

—  Je l'ignore, avoue-t-il. Longtemps certainement. Il a continué de son côté à combattre afin de récupérer Acre, pour que l'Ordre reste en Orient, puis dans le but de justifier son existence. Il a essayé de changer le cours inéluctable des choses et, bien entendu, il a échoué. Il a sacrifié des vies en vain. Ainsi qu'il le fait en ce moment au procès des Templiers. Pourtant, il sait que notre destin est scellé, l'Ordre est bel et bien condamné à disparaître. Il ne restera que dans les mémoires.

—  Si il en confie la maîtrise à des chevaliers de vingt ans, je le comprends aisément, raille un bâtisseur.

—  Nous sommes jeunes, c'est vrai mais audacieux et courageux. Nous apprendrons à être réfléchis. Nous avons fait nos preuves, lui rétorque-t-il sèchement.

—  Nous ramener un vieux fou pour nous enseigner l'hérésie ? Vous auriez pu faire mieux, Frère Michel, raille un des anciens de son propre groupe.

—  Vous n'avez manifestement jamais été en Orient, intervient le vieux savant de sa voix chantante. Ce que Messire de Montcalf et quelques autres en des lieux divers ont réussi, personne ne l'aurait imaginé. De l'Orient, de Constantinople, de la Sérénissime Venise, de Gênes, d'Athènes, des savants, des banquiers, des philosophes, des théologiens de toutes religions rejoignent les cachettes des chevaliers du Temple dispersées dans l'Europe. Il n'a pas négocié ma venue, mais des dizaines sur une période de trois ans. Tous respecteront leur engagement pris devant Dieu. Il n'avait pourtant, lors de sa première mission en Orient, que dix-neuf ans. Il a supporté l'enfermement, la faim, la torture et n'a jamais renoncé. Combien de fois, as-tu été condamné à mort, Michel de Montcalf ?

—  Quatre fois, raille-t-il.

—  L'Orient est très superstitieux. Nous avons peur des devins, des prédictions, des visions, mais nous les respectons aussi, contrairement à vous.

Et vous, effendi, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous venez de faire, pense-t-il. Ils sont déjà en train de dresser mon bûcher.

 

Lorsqu'il entend la porte se refermer, il se détourne de l'étroite fenêtre qui lui offrait la vue d'un croissant de lune pâlot. Déjà, Guillaume ôte son épaisse robe bordée de petot-gris et se glisse en braies et chemise sous les couvertures et fourrures. Il soupire et s'étend à ses côtés.

—  Ils vont nous causer des problèmes, expose-t-il gravement à son voisin.

—  Je sais. Pour le moment, on ne peut rien leur reprocher. Chacun a son histoire, nous ne connaissons pas la leur. Alaric et ton cousin ont tout intérêt à se taire. Soufiane El Manihi a fait une erreur en révélant ton don.

—  Mon don ? ou ma malédiction ? raille-t-il.

—  Tu es l'œil de la connaissance, tu prévois l'avenir, bien sûr que c'est un don. Ne t'a-t-il pas sauvé la vie par quatre fois ?

—  Je n'ai pas la connaissance, Guillaume. J'ai de simples visions, je ne les maîtrise d'aucune façon. On a brûlé de prétendus sorciers pour moins que ça.

—  Nous sommes tous des hérétiques, tu l'as oublié ?

—  ...

—  Je suis là de toute façon. Jamais, je ne permettrai qu'il t'arrive la moindre noise.

Il ose poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Depuis trois jours, s'ils passent de longs instants, l'un contre l'autre, ils n'ont pas été plus loin que des baisers, des caresses superficielles. Il l'habitue lentement à son corps, au sien propre. Pour aimer l'amour, il faut aimer son corps. Les corps. Guillaume est profondément marqué par son éducation prude. Il se tourne sur le flanc, appuyé sur son coude, observant le profil noble et grave de l'homme qui occupe son lit. Sa main se pose sur la poitrine chaude où bat la vie.

—  Lorsque nous avons dormi à l'auberge de Wigtown, tu étais ainsi mis et tu avais posé, sur mon torse, ta main. Tu étais beau et j'avais envie de toi, tout comme en ce moment, murmure Guillaume.

—  Notre descendance ? interroge-t-il comme si il n'avait pas entendu sa phrase et qu'ils continuaient une conversation en cours.

—  L'abstinence est un vœu que peu d'entre nous respectent. Pour ne pas dire aucun. Afin de se fondre dans la multitude, il est préférable de vivre comme elle. Bien sûr, se marieront et engendreront ceux qui le désirent. Je ne suis pas de ceux là ; je n'ai jamais éprouvé le besoin de fonder une famille et de me perpétuer.

Soulagé, il ne répond pas. Qu'ose-t-il donc imaginer ? Est-il autre chose pour cet homme qu'une découverte ? Un aimable passe-temps ? Sa main caresse le torse de Guillaume, elle se faufile sous le tissu de la chemise pour en tâter la peau chaude qu'il palpe et roule sous les doigts. Il ne quitte pas des yeux le visage tourné vers lui, y regarde passer les impressions, grandir le désir. Il le laisse venir à lui et le pousse un peu plus chaque jour vers la volupté. Ils ont tant de temps. Si lui reste pantelant et frustré, se retournant sur son lit après le départ du templier ce n'est qu'un demi mal, il sait que presser les choses fera fuir Guillaume si il n'est pas prêt. Ce dernier l'attire à lui d'un geste brusque, rapprochant leurs corps, mêlant leurs jambes, collant leurs peaux. Leurs membre durs se heurtent. Sa bouche cherche la sienne. Les baisers de Guillaume n'ont plus rien à voir avec le premier, brutal et bref, plein de culpabilité, avec les suivants où il s'appliquait à l'imiter, où il découvrait la sensualité, enfin, il se laisse aller à son instinct et le résultat est plutôt étonnant et lui bouleverse les sens. Il se surprend à gémir sourdement entre ses bras, à se presser contre le corps brûlant.

—  Apprends-moi à te faire du bien, lui chuchote-t-il.

—  ...

—  Michel ?

—  Ensemble, murmure-t-il.

Descendant un peu leurs braies, il saisit leurs sexes entre ses doigts, provoquant un grognement enroué de son amant.

—  Donne ta main.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacent. Les lents et longs va-et-vient qu'il provoque, les frottements l'un contre l'autre des deux membres gorgés de sang, le font trembler de fièvre. Les lèvres de Guillaume cherchent une fois de plus les siennes et sa langue retrouve avec un plaisir envahissant sa partenaire. Il aimerait sentir son corps nu collé au sien, l'avoir en lui, il est à la fois impatient de la jouissance et frustré d'en avoir beaucoup trop peu. Il ne tient plus. Sa main presse le mouvement. En lui monte une fièvre inhabituelle, il perd tous ses repères. Arqué contre le corps de Guillaume, il jouit avant celui-ci. Il mord l'épaule de cet homme afin de ne pas crier, puis l'embrasse longuement. Baiser de velours, baiser langoureux au goût de délivrance de sa passion. Quelques mouvements encore et Guillaume, le regard plongé dans le sien, se laisse lui aussi aller à la volupté, avec un geignement rauque.

—  Excuse-moi, lui murmure-t-il en suivant du bout des doigts les cicatrices jumelles jusqu'à sa bouche qu'il frôle à peine, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que je voulais. Je fais un bien piètre maître de ton plaisir.

—  Tout cela, pour moi, est neuf. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu aller plus loin, ce soir. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas supporter de t'avoir à mes côtés sans te toucher, sans te satisfaire. Nous en avions besoin tous les deux.

C'est Guillaume qui l'attire entre ses bras, dépose un étonnant baiser tendre sur son front et s'endort tout contre lui pour deux heures à peine avant de regagner sa propre chambre monastique.

 

La main de Guillaume se pose sur son épaule. Il aime ce geste anodin qu'il se permet en public. Comme d'habitude, il s’assoit à côté de lui. Dès matines ouïes, les templiers se précipitent dans la salle commune pour manger et certains engloutissent déjà le pain et le fromage traditionnels du matin, accompagnés de vin blanc plus léger que le rouge. Il est temps qu'ils aient quelques produits laitiers frais. L'une des roues de fromages achetées à Wigtown est déjà sur sa fin. Le frère Ambroise s'est lancé dans la confection d'une ale avec l'orge acheté et le gruit, ce mélange d'herbes traditionnel. Ils verront un premier résultat ce soir.

Ils se retrouvent dans la salle capitulaire pour écouter l'enseignement du médecin arabe. Ils iront ensuite à la chasse tandis que les bâtisseurs continueront à agrandir les dépendances avec les matériaux livrés le jour précédent. La neige les a épargnés, cela ne durera plus longtemps. Il le sent. Il sait que l'hiver sera terrible. Il presse les templiers et les moines noirs de terminer les préparatifs.

Depuis quatre jours, ils continuent d'accroître leurs réserves.

Depuis quatre jours, il dort la moitié de ses nuits entre les bras du commandeur. Tous les deux prennent de gros risques en agissant ainsi. Si la sodomie est tolérée, elle l'est pour satisfaire un besoin primaire et charnel, pas dans le but de former un couple contraire à la morale et à la religion qui prône le mariage et le but de procréer.

 

Ils s'acheminent vers le monastère, ils sont fourbus après la pêche. Fourbus mais aussi fortement transis. Il lui semble que même ses os sont glacés. Il s'arrête et se retourne vers la vallée. Les arbres sont dénudés excepté les résineux. Il sourit.

—  Michel ?

—  J'arrive.

Mais déjà Guillaume est revenu sur ses pas et se tient à ses côtés.

—  Dans une semaine, c'est Noël, lui dit-il.

—  Oui, je crains bien des débordements lors des veillées et de la fête de Noël. Sans femmes, ils vont être intenables, soupire le commandeur en grimaçant.

—  On ne peut pas leur amener des ribaudes, se moque-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Tu vois ce sapin, là à l'écart ? demande-t-il en le lui indiquant du doigt. Je le veux en notre salle commune en temps qu'arbre de Noël. Ce sera plus beau qu'un de ces squelettes dénudés. Je viendrai le couper demain.

Il voit le regard surpris de Guillaume. C'est vrai que dans certaines régions l'arbre de Noël ne fait pas partie des coutumes, pourtant en Flandre, dans le Hainaut, en Francie Orientale, c'est le cas. Reste de la fête païenne du solstice d'hiver. Un mince sourire étire la bouche légèrement asymétrique de son amant qui a le regard perdu au loin.

—  Je t'accompagnerai, fait-il en entourant un instant ses épaules de son bras. Viens maintenant.

A peine ont-ils passé le porche que le tohu-bohu incroyable qui règne dans la vaste cour du monastère les agresse. Deux charrettes remplies de vivres et d'animaux de basse-cour en occupent le centre, trois vaches semblent apeurées, quelques chèvres, des dizaines de moutons errent dont des agneaux qui manifestement sont à bout de force et bêlent tant et plus. Et en plus de tout ça, les arrivants discutent de façon très animée avec Alaric de Guibert dont on entend la voix puissante et coléreuse. A bien y regarder, il semble y avoir deux groupes d'arrivants.

—  Holà ! Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervient Guillaume calmement.

Son regard impérieux jauge les hommes qui se sont tournés vers lui. Un attire de suite l'attention, grand, maigre, un visage en lame de couteau et des yeux noirs profondément enfoncés dans les orbites sous des sourcils broussailleux.

—  Sigefroi de Malifan, se présente-t-il justement.

—  Vous êtes théologien ?

—  En effet.

—  Bienvenue, Messire Sigefroi. Vous pouvez les conduire à leurs chambres ? demande-t-il à Hugues de Navenne. Alaric, pourquoi criez-vous ainsi ?

—  Nous n'avons commencé à construire les dépendances que hier. Nous ne pouvons donc avoir fini. Le frère veut savoir où mettre ses bêtes et n'est pas satisfait de ma réponse, c'est à dire qu'il n'y a aucun endroit où les enfermer.

—  Ils sont là, nous allons donc trouver une solution provisoire, fait Guillaume d'une voix assurée.

—  Nous n'en avons qu'une, intervient-il. Repousser le foin, la paille sur un côté et dresser devant une paroi provisoire dans le fenil, heureusement le fourrage commandé n'arrivera que dans trois jours. Cela sera suffisant pour les moutons et les chèvres. Sortir le charroi de la remise et mettre à sa place les vaches. Le poulailler attend les poules, canards, oies et autres volailles,. Nous l'agrandirons ensuite.

—  Les lapins ? Et le porc ? demande le moine.

—  Ce dernier à la porcherie. Les lapins, c'est un autre problème, fait-il avec une grimace.

—  Dans le pigeonnier ? Ce n'est de toute façon que pour quelques jours. Les oiseaux voyageurs sont dans les hauteurs. Un peu de paille sur le sol fera l'affaire. Nous ne vous attendions pas avant une semaine au moins, explique Guillaume.

—  Nous voulions arriver avant Noël, dit le moine noir.

—  Vous avez très bien fait, mon frère.

 

—  Tu es fatigué ? lui demande Guillaume en massant doucement sa nuque et ses épaules.

—  Oui, da, soupire-t-il, appréciant le traitement, ce fut une dure journée. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux à travailler pour une pareille collectivité.

—  Les moines arrivés aujourd'hui, excepté le Frère George qui est moine de chœur, sont des convers habitués aux travaux de la ferme et des champs. Ils vont nous soulager des tâches qui nous sont inconnues. Ils ont tous choisi de venir ici, en Ecosse, loin de tout. Ils savent que la vie sera rude mais que les contraintes monastiques seront adoucies, la nourriture meilleure que dans une autre abbaye, l'austérité bien plus superficielle. Dors, lui souffle Guillaume en le prenant contre lui.

Ils n'ont plus progressé sur la route du tendre, leur intimité pourtant se resserre lentement. Il se réveille alerté par les pas légers des frères qui se rendent au premier office du jour. Guillaume, fatigué lui aussi, n'a pas regagné sa cellule. Il sommeille encore à ses côtés. Il le secoue doucement, prend plaisir, pour la première fois, à l'observer au réveil.

 

Ils prennent le petit déjeuner en un silence relatif. Les nouveaux arrivants vêtus de leurs robes templières jettent un froid. Gourmand, lui profite du beurre salé que les arrivants ont apporté et qu'il étale sur son pain avec soin. Sigefroi de Malifan ne perd pas de temps, d'autorité il dit les remerciements à Dieu alors que jusqu'à présent chacun le faisait tour à tour.

Les bâtisseurs sont au travail, les frères convers s'occupent des bêtes et donnent un coup de main là où le besoin s'en fait sentir. La cuisine ressemble à une ruche bourdonnante d'activités. Il passe une heure en compagnie du savant arabe, discutant avec lui de leur avenir. Les yeux sagaces du vieil homme l'observent et saisissent certainement l'inquiétude irraisonnée qui l'étreint. L'entretien qui se déroule entre le sombre templier, le prieur et son amant reste un mystère pour tous. Le premier regagne immédiatement sa cellule, ils ne le reverront plus jusqu'au soir. Lorsque Guillaume revient, il cherche à lire dans ses yeux son humeur.

—  Prêt pour la chasse ? lui demande celui-ci gravement en serrant son épaule dans un geste rassurant.

—  Il ne nous reste que peu de jours. Trois tout au plus avant la neige en abondance et puis un gel important. Même l'eau du lac nous sera inaccessible, lui annonce-t-il gravement. Pourtant nul ne devra s'aventurer sur sa surface gelée.

—  Qu'as-tu vu ? s'enquiert Guillaume à mi-voix.

—  J'ai entendu un craquement, un grand cri et vu la glace se refermer sur un corps. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, soupire-t-il. Je te l'ai dit malheureusement je ne contrôle pas mes visions.

—  Je les mettrai en garde, le tranquillise-t-il.

**.•*)(*•.**

Un dernier coup de cognée et le conifère choit sur le sol sans bruit. Il s'empare du tronc, Michel de la cime et ils reprennent le chemin du monastère portant l'arbre de Noël. Sous l’œil étonné, incrédule, parfois méprisant de certains templiers et moines, ils l'installent dans un grand baquet de bois, maintenu par du sable de rivière préparé pour le mortier et des pierres. Michel a déjà prévu les petites pommes rainettes rouges, les noix, les longues pommes de pin et, à l'aide d'une échelle que lui tient, il les suspend. A la cime de l'arbre, une grosse étoile de Bethléem en cuivre jaune brille et rappelle celle qui guida les rois mages. Comme une relique, Michel la traînait dans ses bagages, souvenir du comté du Hainaut et des veillées de son enfance. Il ne restera que les oublies, les massepains et autres sucreries à ajouter la veille de Noël. Cela semble inspirer un frère copiste qui promet un tableau représentant la nativité, un ébéniste qui propose de confectionner de petites figurines en bois teint pour mettre sur l'arbre.

Le repas du soir est animé. Dans les écuelles, les produits de la pêche du jour précédent, des carottes et des panais, ensuite un ragoût de bœuf avec une sauce épicée et sucrée comme l'aime Michel qui dévore. Le vin blanc en bonne quantité, puis des oublies. Repu, son amant soupire de satisfaction. La gourmandise est un des défauts de son taciturne.

Sigefroi de Malifan promène sur leur communauté un regard sombre et méprisant. Il croyait avoir des problèmes avec Alaric, grande gueule notoire. Celui-ci est bien plus inquiétant. Il y a dans ses yeux qui s'attardent souvent sur le savant arabe et son assistant, sur l'arbre de Noël, sur eux, toutes les flammes de l'inquisition. Leur mission et surtout les moyens employés déplaisent souverainement à ce croyant fanatique fait pour le martyr. Le matin, il les a écoutés en silence, lui et Philippe de Bôle, avant de se lever et quitter la pièce sans un mot. Malgré ses recommandations, il est là, à nouveau vêtu de sa robe de templier, leur faisant reproche, par sa simple présence, de l'éloignement à la règle.

Pourquoi ce rigoriste, cet ancien cistercien, a-t-il choisi l'Ordre du Temple ? et été élu par le grand maître pour être celui qui aplanit les conflits, qui réconforte dans l'épreuve ? Voilà qui le dépasse.

—  Messire Sigefroi, vous et votre petit groupe suivrez dorénavant l'horaire de cette commanderie, déclare soudain Michel d'un ton sec. Demain, enseignement de l'alchimie et de l'architecture arabe après le petit déjeuner, ensuite repas de midi puis pêche jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Vous laisserez votre robe de templier et vous habillerez chaudement, vous n'aurez pas, je suppose, l'imprudence de mettre en péril notre communauté et son dessein ? Nous avons le même but, la survie de l'Ordre, peu importe sa forme. Nous ferons deux troupes. Hugues, tu prendras la tête du groupe de chasse. Moi, celui de la pêche.

Hugues de Fonveaux opine du chef. Il n'apprécie que peu la familiarité entre Michel et son cousin tout en admettant qu'il serait ridicule qu'il s'adresse à lui comme à un étranger. Hugues se montre un compère agréable et toujours de bonne humeur. Sans les révélations de son compagnon, il se laisserait prendre à cette apparence pateline, ne verrait pas les œillades séductrices qu'il lance à ce dernier et qui lui insupporte au plus haut point.

—  Vous ne priez donc jamais ? jette l'homme sombre comme le surnomme Michel. Que faites vous de la règle ?

—  Nous essayons d'abord de survivre. Dieu n'a point besoin de serviteurs morts.

La voix de son amant s'est faite glaciale.

—  Etant donné la richesse de votre table, ce ne sera certainement pas de faim, raille le déplaisant. Toute cette viande interdite qui échauffe les sangs...

—  Vous avez fait vœu d'obéissance, intervient-il soutenant Michel, au commandeur, au maréchal du temple. Cela aussi, c'est la règle.

 

Bientôt il sera temps de retourner dans sa cellule, de quitter son compagnon. Il ne veut prendre le risque de trahir leur accointance. Il sait déjà que Sigefroi de Malifan ne tardera pas à les soupçonner, qu'il devra souvent délaisser la couche de Michel pour ne pas confirmer ses suspicions et c'est loin de lui plaire. Depuis leur première jouissance, ils ont été sages. Il s'habitue peu à peu au grand corps qui s'abandonne à lui, qui tremble de désir contre lui quand il le touche. Il a toujours satisfait ses besoins en égoïste, prenant sans donner. Les filles de joie sont là pour ça. Elles sont comme les bains publics, elles nettoient le corps. On en profite une heure, on les oublie la suivante. Jamais, il n'a dormi lové en la chaleur d'une femme, encore moins d'un homme. Jamais il n'a éprouvé ce désir qui vrille le creux de ses reins jour après jour parce qu'il côtoie l'être aimé. Il se découvre de nouvelles envies, d'autres besoins. Passer du temps en compagnie de Michel, discuter avec lui, le connaître plus avant, participer à ses envies comme cet arbre de Noël dont son amant est ravi et que Sigefroi, encore lui, réprouve manifestement. Il est vrai qu'il est cause de l'engouement des chevaliers et des moines pour la décoration de leur salle commune. Lui trouve ça très bien. Ils pensent enfin à autre chose qu'à l'ivresse, qu'aux femmes qu'ils n'ont pas, qu'à la situation des leurs dans les prisons du royaume de France. Les compagnons venus remplacer les templiers décédés s'habituent facilement au relâchement de la règle, à la vêture séculière. Se fondre dans la masse, c'est le premier pas vers la réalisation du projet.

 

(1) Le cellier : au moyen-âge, c'est une pièce souvent voisine de la cuisine où ranger la nourriture, les tonneaux de bière et vins, les réserves de grain, etc...

Les bains : Dès le XIIe siècle, les sources nous révélant que le bain fait partie des plaisirs sont innombrables. Il s'agit notamment de certains documents tels que les traités de médecine, les herbiers, les romans profanes, les fabliaux, les inventaires après décès, les comptes royaux et princiers.   
En ville ou dans les châteaux, on prenait des bains dans les mêmes grandes cuves de bois qui servaient à couler la lessive. On en recouvrait le fond d'un linge épais, afin d'éviter les échardes.   
Dans les monastères, en revanche, les bains étaient réservés aux malades et aux convalescents.

Les villageois et les pauvres se baignent nus à la rivière, ou font des toilettes devant un seau d'eau tandis que les citadins se rendent aux étuves. Toutes les villes d'Europe possèdent des bains publics : Paris en compte 27 inscrites sur le Livre de la taille à la fin du XIII ème siècle. Ces bains étaient ouverts tous les jours sauf les dimanches et jours de fêtes.   
Des étuveurs se chargeaient de chauffer l'eau, puis quand elle était prête, des crieurs annonçaient l'ouverture du bain. Il fut d'ailleurs interdit de faire crier avant le lever du soleil, afin d'éviter que les clients, se pressant pour le bain, tombent sur des voleurs. source : _Robert Fossier_  (Ces Gens du Moyen Âge)

(2) Le mortier était déjà connu du temps des romains qui étaient experts en la chose. Il est composé de sable et de chaux, cette dernière étant faite à base de calcaire. Pour faire du bon mortier, le sable de rivière, le gravier, a été reconnu comme le meilleur. " _Pendant le moyen âge, les mortiers sont de qualités très-différentes ; autant ils sont durs et compactes dans les constructions romaines, autant ils sont de qualité médiocre pendant les IX_ _e_ _, X_ _e_ _, et XI_ _e_ _siècles. Il semble qu’alors on avait perdu les procédés de fabrication de la chaux, et ce n’est que par exception que l’on trouve, dans des édifices de cette époque, des mortiers offrant une certaine consistance. Au XII_ _e_ _siècle, les mortiers commencent à reprendre de la force ; pendant les XIII_ _e_ _, XIV_ _e_ _et XV_ _e_ _siècles, on en fit d’excellents."_ source : Dictionnaire raisonné de l’architecture française du XIe au XVIe siècle


	7. Le Noël de la renaissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Miniature du XIIème siècle
> 
> Noël, trêve de Dieu, peut-il être aussi fête de renaissance et de pardon ?  
> 

**** e soir, c'est la veillée de Noël. Il termine d'accrocher, sur l'arbre, des petites oublies, des massepains d'origine orientale, des gâteaux aux prunes séchées. Ces friandises seront grignotées avec les noix et les pommes en fin de soirée, accompagnées d'hypocras, ce vin sucré au miel, aromatisé à la cannelle et au gingembre qu'il apprécie. De petits objets en bois taillés par l'ébéniste, puis colorés ont été accrochés au fur et à mesure de leur réalisation, des étoiles, des lunes, des animaux de la crèche. (1) L'artisan ferronnier a forgé de grands et élégants chandeliers rectangulaires. Accrochés à la voûte par des chaînes, ils supportent chacun dix-huit bougies faites d'une cire délicate et translucide qui éclairent les deux longues tables garnies de sapin, de houx et de gui. Si certains raillent derrière son dos la préparation de la fête du solstice d'hiver devenue chrétienne par récupération, lui s'en moque. Il la partage avec Guillaume, c'est l'essentiel.

Il sent le regard de Sigefroi de Malifan sur eux. Il les épie sans relâche. Eux mais aussi Alaric, le savant arabe et son disciple. Tous ceux qui ont une quelconque influence au sein de leur communauté que ce soit par l'autorité ou le savoir. Guillaume en est tout aussi conscient. Quand celui-ci a évoqué le fait qu'il serait peut-être sage de ne plus partager le même lit, cela lui a profondément déplu. Lui n'est pas du genre à être prudent, timoré. Porté par sa passion, il a aimé Nourredine pendant presque deux ans en un endroit où l'intimité n'existait d'aucune façon, où ils risquaient leur vie de manière quotidienne. Il n'a nullement protesté à cette suggestion, pourtant, son amant n'a rien modifié à ses habitudes et est venu chaque soir dormir dans sa chambre. Dès qu'ils se retirent vers la cellule dépourvue de cheminée, engoncés dans des pelisses d'intérieur, tout en sirotant un vin de Malvoisie doux qu'il va chercher à la grange, ils jouent aux échecs, aux dés ou ils discutent de la situation et de leur avenir qu'ils voient difficile. Si les oranges ont été mangées, il reste de ses achats des raisins, des abricots, des figues dont ils savourent une poignée à la fois pour les faire durer. Ensuite, ils éteignent la lampe à huile, se couchent dans le noir, s'embrassent, se caressent un peu, au chaud sous les couvertures et les épaisses fourrures ou discutent à voix basse, l'un contre l'autre. Quand son compagnon s'éloigne à l'aube, il ne tarde pas à frissonner sans sa chaleur et se réveille seul. Il se couche à sa place et se rendort parmi sa chaleur, son odeur. Il sait que le matin ses yeux bleus le chercheront, sa main se posera sur son épaule et que la nuit suivante le ramènera sur sa couche.

Satisfait, il contemple son arbre. Il est beau, bien garni et même assez coloré. Un bruit inhabituel le fait se retourner. Guillaume pose sur les tables de superbes aiguières en cristal de roche taillé remplies d'un vin sombre et fermées d'un bouchon d'or serti d'une gemme rouge. Elles viennent de là-bas, sans aucun doute. Il en a vu de semblables en orient. Art délicat et précieux. Des cruches de céramique brillante, contenant l'eau pour couper le liquide couleur rubis, les rejoignent.

Il ne leur reste plus qu'à aller changer de vêtements. Les moines, eux, n'ont pas ce souci. L'eau du broc qu'il verse dans le bassin pour se laver est glacée. Ses poils se hérissent sur sa peau, il tremble. Il revêt, braies et chemise laineuse avant de passer une chaude cotte de velours vert foncé garnie de riches broderies à l'encolure, enfin, au dessus, un épais surcot noir aux larges galons dorés qu'il laisse ouvert. La porte s'ouvre et se referme.

— Tu es prêt ? demande Guillaume.

— Oui.

Son commandeur est impressionnant revêtu d'une tenue assez semblable à la sienne mais d'un bleu profond. Il le voit l'examiner des pieds à la tête et sourire.

— Attends-moi.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec en main un fermeil d'or serti en son pourtour d'une émeraude et qu'il fixe sur sa poitrine pour maintenir le surcot.

— Voilà, tu es parfait, raille-t-il doucement. Joyeux Noël, Seigneur de Montcalf.

— Je ne peux pas accepter ça, c'est de la folie, tu...

— Chut. Viens.

Il le pousse rudement vers la sortie de la chambre, comme si il voulait éviter tout attendrissement. Abasourdi par son geste, il le suit à la chapelle pour la messe qui sera dite par Philippe de Bôle. Le prêche du prieur concernant l'espoir, le futur, le renouveau a marqué son esprit et c'est apaisé qu'il rejoint la salle commune.

Ils font bombance depuis des heures. Les mets se succèdent entrecoupés d'entremets sucrés divers et accompagnés de grandes rasades de vin plus ou moins coupé d'eau. Après les cochonnailles, viennent les volailles, les poissons et les pièces de gibier accompagnées de légumes, de légumineuses, de fruits. Les moines se sont surpassés. D'un geste furtif, il caresse le bout des doigts de Guillaume qui prend dans leur écuelle un morceau de viande nappé de sauce sucrée et le pose sur son tranchoir de pain rassis. (2) Sans le regarder, son amant sourit doucement. L'atmosphère de cette fête exceptionnelle de partage qu'est Noël les incite à oublier leur situation pour plus de douceur, leur cœur, en paix, les mène à une tendresse inhabituelle. Voici enfin les desserts accompagnés de vin chaud et épicé, tout d'abord, les fromages, les fruits recouverts de sucre croquant, de miel ou de sirop, des massepains, des pâtes de fruits, ensuite des crêpes, des custards doux au lait d'amande ou à la cannelle, des pâtisseries aux pommes qui closent ce pantagruélique repas.

Vient le moment de la veillée. Chacun narre un conte de Noël de sa région. Un peu grisé par l'alcool, par la richesses des mets, perdu dans un léger brouillard, il se laisse bercer par la voix chaude de Guillaume qui évoque la fuite de Joseph et Marie vers Bethléem. Hugues ensuite qui raconte une histoire de leurs Ardennes. Soufiane El Manihi lui succède. Si Jésus, dans la religion musulmane n'est pas considéré comme le fils de Dieu, il est un prophète important de l'Islam. Étrangement, le savant a choisi de s'exprimer en arabe. C'est lui qui traduit au fur et à mesure et de façon scrupuleuse la fable, sous l'œil incrédule et scandalisé de Sigefroi de Malifan dont la figure est plus sombre encore que d'habitude. Il ne proteste pas, se contentant, pour le moment, de les désapprouver par son attitude. Il sent que cela ne durera pas. Enfin, viennent les chants de Noël, les cantiques, debout et tournés vers le christ, la main de Guillaume posée sur son épaule, il les entonne avec espoir. Depuis cinq ans, il attend cela. Le Noël du pardon, de sa renaissance.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Michel s'appuie légèrement contre lui. Il aime sa proximité, sa chaleur, son odeur. En cette nuit de Noël, il voudrait lui montrer plus de la profonde tendresse qu'il ressent pour lui mais, entourés comme ils le sont, il n'ose. Situé sur sa droite et légèrement devant lui, il voit sa tempe, la peau lisse du haut de sa joue, sa nuque où bouclent quelques petits cheveux châtain et voudrait y poser les lèvres. Son visage levé vers le ciel, il chante. Son jeune guerrier, son conquérant. Si courageux et si fragile à la fois. Lui seul sait ses faiblesses quand, au creux du même lit, abandonné entre ses bras, Michel gémit son plaisir coupable. Autant que le sien. Sa main serre l'épaule sur laquelle elle est posée. Cette nuit sera aussi la leur. Il ne veut d'autre cadeau.

Il croise le regard de Hugues de Fonveaux tourné vers lui. La haine qu'il y découvre ne l'étonne point. Dès le premier contact, ils se sont détestés. Nul besoin d'en définir la raison, elle semble évidente. Il se contente de se détourner et reprend le Puer nobis nascitur qu'il avait laissé lorsque son esprit est parti vagabonder. Ils se réinstallent à table, les gobelets se remplissent de vin chaud et les chants religieux font place aux chansons à boire. En présence du prieur, les templiers n'osent pas aller plus loin. Dès que celui-ci se sera retiré, ils n'hésiteront point à parler de façon triviale de donzelles et ribaudes avec des rires gras. C'est en général le moment qu'ils choisissent pour s'éclipser. Michel a été chercher sur son arbre des friandises qu'il pose devant eux et lui sert de l'hypocras. Le vin lui monte à la tête. Il contemple son amant mangeant ses massepains avec des airs de chat gourmand et n'a qu'une hâte regagner sa chambre, leur chambre et terminer cette soirée en tête à tête.

— Michel ! l'interpelle-t-il à voix basse. Allons-y.

Il le voit hésiter. Nul ne s'est encore retiré. Leur précipitation, il le sait, ne passera pas inaperçue. Il secoue la tête négativement.

— Attends, lui glisse-t-il tout en posant sa main furtivement sur sa cuisse ce qui le fait sursauter.

Un long moment plus tard, le prieur prend enfin congé et, en même temps que lui, Sigefroi de Malifan ainsi qu'une grande partie des moines. Aussitôt l'atmosphère change. Dès qu'ils ont les talons tournés, Alaric saisit Hugues par la nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Faisant fi des remarques obscènes qu'ils provoquent, ce dernier s'assoit sur ses genoux et lui retourne son baiser, avant de lancer un regard provocateur vers son frère de lait qui ne bouge pas. Sans conteste, Hugues est un bel homme. Bien découplé, les épaules larges, la taille fine, il a des traits agréables, plutôt délicats dans lesquels on retrouve une ressemblance certaine avec Michel, de grands yeux gris, des cheveux longs très clairs. Le plus remarquable est sans nul doute son allure silencieuse, féline, sensuelle assez semblable à celle de son cousin. C'est une constatation qui lui déplaît autant que le personnage.

— Tu choisis de rester en sa compagnie ou tu viens avec moi ? demande-t-il d'un ton sec.

Michel le regarde, à l'évidence stupéfait, avant de se lever et de remplir un pichet d'hypocras pour l'emporter. Le fait de quitter la compagnie chaque soir ensemble ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention, cela se confirme de la pire des manières.

— Tu comptes nous brûler la politesse, Michel ? lui lance son cousin.

— Il y a des choses que je n'aime pas, tu le sais, répond son compagnon brusquement.

— L'hypocrisie ne change en rien le fait de te faire mignotter par ton amant, raille Alaric dans un rire aussi tonitruant que ses éclats de voix. Quant à toi, commandeur, en bon bougre, tu pourrais partager ce bel objet de luxure.

— Vous êtes ivre, Alaric, lui jette-t-il avant de sortir la tête haute, tout en poussant doucement Michel devant lui.

Sans échanger un mot, ils se réfugient dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il l'attire entre ses bras et l'embrasse tendrement. Il le sent roide de colère. Il ne s'excuse pas de son mouvement de jalousie. Ils en parleront plus tard.

— J'ai attendu ce moment toute la soirée, mon biau, murmure-t-il.

Il détache la fibule et fait glisser des épaules le surcot qu'il lance sur le faudesteuil tout en l'embrassant. Il le sent peu disposé à l'amour mais il connaît ses besoins, il lui faudra peu de temps pour changer d'avis surtout quand il comprendra qu'il est prêt à lui donner ce qu'il attend depuis des semaines. Il déboutonne sa cotte, lui ôte sa chemise qui rejoignent tous les deux le premier vêtement. Pour le moment, il se laisse faire, répondant à peine aux caresses qu'il lui prodigue.

— Ne me fais pas ça, Michel, murmure-t-il en baissant ses braies sur ses jambes nerveuses, effleurant au passage la cicatrice rouge de sa cuisse.

De sûr de lui qu'il était, il devient de plus en plus incertain, hésitant même à aller plus loin. Il pose sa main sur son désir qu'il découvre pourtant dur d'envie, la peau en est douce, lisse sur le dessus où s'ouvre le méat, fragile sous ses doigts timides. Avec un léger soupir, Michel frémit à la caresse, c'est ce qui l'encourage à aller plus loin. Il le pousse sur le lit, se déshabille et le rejoint avant de faire voyager ses mains sur tout son corps. Ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, sa langue force le barrage des dents pour rejoindre sa complice qu'il taquine familièrement. Ses doigts enserrent encore la virilité pressée contre son corps. Il prend toutes les initiatives qu'il a toujours laissées à son compagnon et va même bien au-delà. La passion et certainement le vin lui échauffent les sangs et le rendent plus hardi. Il mord son épaule avant de descendre le long de son corps, sa bouche effleure sa poitrine, se pose sur son nombril, suit la ligne pileuse qui traverse son bas ventre. Il a laissé la lampe à huile allumée pour voir, enfin nu, ce corps qui le tente tout le jour durant.

Légèrement tremblantes, les mains qui saisissent ses boucles courtes sont impatientes. Manifestement, Michel attend de lui bien plus que le fait de rester immobile à le contempler, pourtant, jamais il n'a envisagé de faire ce qu'il va accomplir. Saura-t-il ? Il pose la main sur sa hampe, fait glisser la peau vers les bourses avant d'y avancer la bouche et, d'une langue incertaine, il en lèche l'extrémité. Le gémissement de son amant le saisit mais aussi le rend audacieux, il se découvre un pouvoir sur ce guerrier qui le grise. Il s'affaire pendant des minutes, qui lui paraissent longues, à donner du plaisir à celui qu'il considère comme son compagnon. Son plaisir devient le sien. Il respire son odeur intime qu'il ne pourra plus oublier, il le sait, pas plus que la texture de son sexe sous sa langue ou la douceur de la toison frisée où il promène ses doigts.

— Guillaume !

Sur le point de jouir, Michel le tire à lui, l'embrasse avec tant de passion qu'il en reste haletant. Ses mains, à leur tour, entrent dans la danse et éveille sa peau qui n'attendait que ça. Les nuits passées contre ce corps chaud et séduisant l'ont rempli d'une impatience qu'il n'avait pas réalisée et qui ne demande qu'à être comblée. Il se surprend à grogner puis geindre sous les amabilités de son amant qui l'embrasse, le mordille sur tout le corps. Sauf sur cet endroit stratégique qui voudrait tellement son attention. Michel ne semble pourtant pas pressé de le satisfaire, ses doigts, ses lèvres frôlent son guilleri sans jamais s'y fixer. Il ne peut empêcher son corps de s'arquer, recherchant le contact de l'autre. Quand enfin sa bouche s'y pose, il gémit bruyamment avant de sombrer dans un gouffre de sensations qu'elle fait naître. Ses hanches maintenues par son amant n'ont d'autres choix que de laisser son sexe à la merci de cette langue qui lui fait découvrir un plaisir comme il n'en a jamais connu. Lorsque sa virilité plonge dans la cavité buccale, chaude et humide, les mains crispées sur les draps, il crie sa volupté et Michel le fait taire en posant ses doigts sur sa bouche.

— Chut ! On va t'entendre ! lui souffle-t-il avant de reprendre ses caresses.

Quand il se sent arriver au point de non retour, comme l'autre plus tôt, il le ramène vers lui pour un baiser de feu. Sans le quitter des yeux, son amant attire sa main à lui et lèche de façon sensuelle ses doigts, les remplissant abondamment de salive. Il sait ce qu'il attend. Être à lui. Et en ce moment rien n'est plus important pour lui que de posséder cet homme. Il caresse doucement la barrière élastique qui lui ferme son intimité, provoquant des grognements impatients. Il le prépare comme Michel le lui demande entre deux soupirs, entre deux geignements. Quand enfin, il se dit prêt, il se positionne et, d'un coup de rein ferme, il pénètre dans l'inconnu, dans ce fourreau qu'il découvre brûlant, étroit. Le plaisir qu'il en éprouve est indescriptible. Et la musique des gémissements de son partenaire qui se mêlent aux siens est indécente et l'emporte. Mordiable, que c'est délectable.

— Plus fort, plus vite...

Michel a entouré sa taille de ses jambes et ses fesses viennent au devant de sa virilité. Son pubis s'écrase contre elles en rendant un léger bruit mat. Il laisse libre cours à sa passion. Il le voit saisir son sexe et commencer à se caresser. Cela, il n'en est pas question. Ses doigts le repoussent et remplacent les siens. Les yeux de Michel, noyés en sa volupté, ont un éclat intense qui le marque. Dans un râle de jouissance, son huile de rein souille sa main, son ventre. Et, sous la pression de l'anneau de chair qui se resserre, il se laisse aller à un orgasme plus fort que tout ce qu'il a vécu. Affalé sur Michel, il se retire doucement, l'embrasse lascivement, le mignonne pendant qu'il récupère. Baiser suave, baiser d'amour. Baiser de non-retour. Lui vient la pensée incongrue en cet instant qu'il est lui aussi un sodomite et que, paraît-il, il vient de se damner.

— Un second cadeau de Noël ? l'interroge Michel à voix basse, alors qu'il suit du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui marquent son visage.

— Non. Celui-là, c'était le mien, murmure-t-il en baisant son épaule dénudée. Tu as froid, constate-t-il, tirant sur eux les couvertures mises à mal par leurs débordements.

— Attends.

Son guerrier lui sert de l'hypocras dans son hanap qu'il lui tend puis, avec un soupir de bien-être, il se serre contre lui sous les fourrures.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

La tête posée sur son épaule, encore engourdi de plaisir, il contemple son commandeur d'amant en train de boire lentement le vin épicé. Ce tranquille moment d'après l'amour lui plaît. Tout comme l'audace dont Guillaume a fait preuve. Il craignait, il le reconnaît maintenant que ses craintes sont dépassées, que ce dernier ne puisse vraiment franchir le pas qui le mènerait à l'amour au masculin, cet amour hors norme condamné, l'amour de l'ombre, celui qu'il faut vivre cachés. Il lui a beaucoup apporté, lors de cette soirée, une véritable complicité, de la tendresse et même de la jalousie. Il sourit intérieurement en repensant au mouvement d'humeur de son amant. Et puis ceci. Ce plaisir qu'il lui a offert. Avec ce qu'ils viennent de vivre, il sait enfin où ils vont. Rien ne pourrait gâcher ce moment de plénitude qui l'accomplit.

Il boit une gorgée d'hypocras avec une légère grimace, il est froid et il l'aime très chaud. Quand il a fini, les bras de Guillaume se referment sur lui. Dans quelques heures, ils se lèveront pour la grande messe célébrant la naissance du christ.

 

Il se réveille contre le corps chaud de Guillaume qui n'a pas regagné sa chambre. Il s'étend avec délices, dénouant ses muscles encore endormis, avant de serrer entre ses bras le corps nerveux de son amant. Un léger gémissement l'intrigue. Se pourrait-il ? Il se soulève écartant les couvertures pour voir son dos nu. De longues égratignures rouges le traversent des épaules au creux des reins. Il se rappelle leurs ébats un peu mouvementés de la nuit précédente. La jouissance qui montait, ses mains qui pressaient Guillaume contre lui, la morsure faite sur le peau blonde afin de ne pas crier sa volupté. Il passe un doigt hésitant sur les traces de dents qui marquent la base de son cou. Il ne s'est pas contenté de le mordre, la peau présente une étendue ovale rouge, presque mauve. Il soupire. Marquer Guillaume, exiger son appartenance... Maudit passé qui se rappelle à lui dans les moments les plus inopportuns.

— Calme-toi. Ce n'est rien, murmure ce dernier avec un sourire. Tu l'as fait en jouissant. Dans deux ou trois jours, il n'y paraîtra plus.

Son commandeur le fixe d'un air tendre et moqueur. Depuis Noël, il y a un mois, ils sont de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus imprudents. Peu lui chaut que les autres soient au courant de leur liaison mais en ce qui concerne Guillaume...

— Tu avais dit que tu viendrais moins souvent la nuit et en lieu et place, tu ne retournes même plus dormir dans ta chambre, lui reproche-t-il.

— Je t'insupporte déjà ? lui lance son compagnon d'un ton sec.

— C'est réellement ce que tu penses ? s'indigne-t-il.

— Non. Mais ce n'est pas dans ta nature de cacher tes actes ou de les renier, soupire l'homme nu qui est toujours couché dans son lit. Alors, j'éprouve des difficultés à te suivre.

— Je crains de te causer quelque tort, avoue-t-il.

— Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une marque de jouissance que personne ne verra. Elle me flatterait plutôt, raille-t-il. C'est vrai que la prudence nous commanderait d'être moins souvent ensemble mais je ne puis. Pourtant si tu l'exiges...

— Oublie ça, murmure-t-il en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine. Je n'en ai pas plus envie que toi.

 

Car Noël est passé, puis l'an neuf et enfin l'épiphanie. Ils ont fait maintes francherepues à ces occasions. Le temps des liesses passé, ils ont organisé leur vie d'exilés. Depuis un mois, ce coin d'Ecosse est recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige. Le lac est gelé, ne reste que la rivière Troll fendant le tapis blanc, coulant à son habitude, malgré une température très basse. Ils ne sortent guère se consacrant beaucoup à l'étude. Il s'est découvert un grand intérêt pour l'astronomie tandis que Guillaume préfère la médecine ou la philosophie. Ensemble, ils ont moins de difficultés à supporter cet isolement que les autres templiers. Des tensions se font jour, des disputes, des rixes même, éclatent à tout bout de champs entre ces hommes frustrés et cela malgré les entraînements qu'il organise dans la grande cour au cours desquels ils peuvent se défouler et dépenser leur trop plein d'énergie. Malgré les corvées que Guillaume distribue en représailles. Et toujours l'œil de Sigefroi de Malifan qui les suit. L'homme sombre participe très peu à la vie de la communauté. De mauvais gré, il assiste à l'enseignement du savant arabe ou de son disciple avec un air supérieur et méprisant qui le heurte. Les autres templiers l'envisagent avec crainte mais sans respect. Il assiste aux repas et à tout ce qui fait leur vie, pourtant il ne participe ni au travail manuel ni aux exercices armés et ces deux derniers points sont la raison de leur mépris.

 

 

 

**.•*)(*•.**

Comme d'habitude, dans la salle capitulaire, ils suivent l'enseignement de Soufiane El Manihi consacré aujourd'hui à l'art arabe. A ses côtés, Michel, pâle, semble mal à l'aise, sur le point d'étouffer. Lorsqu'il se lève d'un bond, il sursaute.

— Hugues ! C'est Hugues ! lui lance-t-il avant de se tourner vers Alaric, de l'empoigner sans délicatesse et de le pousser vers la porte. Vite !

Sans prendre la peine de se couvrir, son compagnon sort de l'enceinte et s'encourt à toutes jambes vers le lac. Le jour se fait dans son esprit. Le lac gelé. La noyade ! Michel devant lui avance comme un fou, s'enfonçant dans les trente centimètres de neige qui recouvrent la pente. Il essaye de le rejoindre. Il le voit tomber, rouler puis se relever. Bientôt ils arrivent en vue de la pièce d'eau. Deux silhouettes se font face et semblent s'invectiver. Il reconnaît celles de Sigefroi de Malifan et de Hugues de Fonveaux. Il n'a que le temps d'entendre la dernière réplique du théologien insultant le chevalier de sodomite, de suppôt de Satan, de serpent diabolique avant de le voir empoigner le jeune homme qui se dégage d'un geste brusque, lui faisant face, fier et provocant. Le sombre templier se lance en avant et pousse Hugues à moult reprises avec une force impressionnante, celui-ci recule de plusieurs pas sur la glace qui s'ouvre dans un craquement sinistre. Un grand cri et il disparaît dans l'eau sombre. Michel s'est précipité à plat ventre sur la surface gelée pour ne pas la briser plus. Déjà, il agrippe son cousin empêchant la glace de se refermer sur lui. Alaric veut se précipiter pour l'aider, il s'y oppose. Il n'a aucune envie de le voir ajouter son poids sur la surface fragile. Son cœur est serré par l'angoisse. Peut-être que cela ne dure que quelques secondes pourtant elles lui paraissent des heures. Quand enfin Michel arrive à tirer Hugues hors de l'eau glacée, il le fait ramper et le suit jusque sur la berge. Redoutant un nouveau bris de la glace, il observe sa progression toujours mort d'anxiété. Lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux tirés d'affaire et qu'il est soulagé, il se rue sur le déplaisant personnage et le soufflette de toutes ses forces exorcisant sa peur.

— Guillaume ! l'appelle son amant.

Il se tourne vers lui qui pose, dans les bras d'Alaric, son cousin qui a perdu connaissance. Il se précipite et, passant son bras autour de sa taille, il le soutient. Ils reviennent au monastère au pas de charge. Presque autant que Hugues porté par Alaric, Michel, trop peu couvert, est trempé et frigorifié. Il claque des dents mais son regard farouche est plein de joie et de colère mêlées.

— Messire de Malifan, l'apostrophe-t-il, vous regagnez votre cellule et y resterez jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Cela vous laissera le temps de réfléchir à la portée de vos actes.

— Nous discuterons à tête reposée de votre attitude depuis votre arrivée avec le prieur. Croyez-bien que ce geste ne restera pas impuni, confirme-t-il.

— Tout comme votre réaction violente, indigne d'un chevalier et d'un templier, encore moins d'un commandeur, assène le théologien avec un regard hautain. Seul le diable a pu vous conduire au bord du lac à ce moment précis pour vous permettre de sauver un de ses suppôts.

— Qui est le disciple de Belzébuth ici ? Celui qui se contente d'aimer ou celui qui veut prendre sa vie ? rétorque Michel durement. Croyez-bien que vous ne resterez pas longtemps avec nous. Le printemps sera bientôt là.

Sur ses paroles sibyllines, ils se dirigent vers la salle commune laissant là le théologien. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux rescapés sont installés devant la cheminée un verre de vin chaud à la main. Il a été chercher des vêtements dans la chambre de Michel et entreprend de lui enlever les siens. Il frictionne sa poitrine énergiquement tout en donnant ses instructions à Alaric pour réchauffer Hugues. Ce n'est que quand Michel est habillé de vêtements secs qu'il s'occupe lui aussi du garçon qui vient d'échapper à la noyade. Il a des frissons, une respiration haletante mais il sent bien les battements du cœur qui ne semblent pas être trop précipités, les pupilles sont normales, il n'est pas en hypothermie. Il ne reste qu'à attendre qu'ils se remettent de leurs émotions.

— Ça va ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers Michel.

— Très bien, je suis soulagé, débarrassé de mon angoisse.

— Tu vois que ce n'est pas une malédiction, lui fait-il. Mais ne me jette plus jamais ainsi dans le tourment !

Son amant lui adresse un sourire complice. Il réalise qu'il a tutoyé Michel, heureusement, à cette heure, tous les quatre sont seuls dans la salle. Il y a longtemps qu'Alaric et Hugues ont compris les liens qui les unissaient. Le second les a perçus dès son arrivée, sa possessivité a fait le reste.

— Comment as-tu deviné ? les interrompt Hugues.

— Je savais que cet accident devait arriver. Il y a un mois, j'ai "vu" quelqu'un mourir dans ces circonstances sans en connaître la victime. Il y a presque une heure, j'ai compris que c'était toi et que cela allait se passer.

— Vous appelez ça un accident ? tonne Alaric, moi je le nomme assassinat.

— Merci, fait Hugues du bout des lèvres comme si devoir remercier son frère de lait est la plus pénible des choses à accomplir.

— Tu peux me dire ce que tu faisais au bord du lac avec ce fanatique ? s'enquiert ce dernier.

— Je n'en peux plus de rester enfermé. Jamais je n'ai connu ça, soupire-t-il. Je suis allé prendre l'air, il m'a suivi. Arrivé au bord du lac, il a voulu me prêcher la bonne parole et me remettre dans le droit chemin.

— Et tu l'as éconduit.

— Oui et il l'a très mal pris, raille le jeune templier. Il est dangereux, un illuminé.

— Je trouve de plus en plus bizarre qu'il soit parmi nous. Je veux savoir qui l'a envoyé et pourquoi, murmure Michel à ses côtés. Le Grand Maître a pris trop de soin à sélectionner ses chefs de groupe, il n'a pu faire une erreur aussi flagrante.

 

 

(1). La crèche et l'arbre de Noël : _C'est saint François d'Assise qui, à la fin de sa vie, en 1223 eut l'idée de reproduire la scène de la Nativité dans l'église (_ _ _cresche__ _ou_ _ _crespe__ _)._

 _L'arbre de Noël, présent dans les drames liturgiques et les_ _Mystères_ _(genre théâtral qui mettait en scène des sujets religieux tirés de l'_ _ _Ancien Testament__ _) préfigure également la crèche. Il symbolisait l'arbre d'Eden_.

source : Citadelle, un autre regard sur le Moyen Âge.

_(...) Cette influence chrétienne se retrouve au Moyen Âge dans les Mystères qui ont notamment pour décor un arbre de Noël (symbolisant l'arbre du paradis) garni de pommes rouges (elles représentent le fruit défendu ), d'oublies et au sommet l'Etoile de Bethléem à partir du XIVème siècle._

_D'autres théories lui attribuent une origine chrétienne en Gaule. La coutume du sapin décoré remonterait au missionnaire Saint Colomban qui fonde en 590 le monastère de Luxeuil. Un soir de Noël, il emmène avec lui quelques-uns de ses religieux jusqu’au sommet de la montagne où préside un antique sapin, objet de culte païen. Les moines accrochent à l’arbre leurs lanternes et leurs torches et dessinent une croix lumineuse au sommet. Cet acte syncrétique permet à saint Colomban de raconter les merveilles de la naissance de Jésus aux paysans accourus voir ce spectacle et d'en convertir plusieurs, lançant la coutume d’installer chaque année des sapins illuminés. Cependant aucune tradition écrite ne relate cette histoire à cette époque où l’arbre symbolique par excellence dans les forêts druidiques est le chêne étant également chez les Celtes l’arbre de l’enfantement : associé au 24 décembre, il est décoré lors des rites du solstice d'hiver de fruits, de fleurs et de blé._

source : Wikipédia

 

(2). Le tranchoir : _la tranche de pain sur laquelle on pose la viande à table (et qui sert d’assiette) au Moyen-Âge ; « ces tranchoirs, imbibés de sauce, sont ensuite distribués aux pauvres. »_

source : Edmond Faral - La vie quotidienne au temps de Saint-Louis.

 


	8. L'envoyé imprévu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>      
> 1\. Matrices en argent du sceau et du contre-sceau de l’abbaye de Saint-Denis 2. Document avec sceau de l'abbaye de Saint-Denis 3. Sceau de l'Ordre du Temple
> 
> Connait-on vraiment son entourage ? Et comment réagir quand nul ne peut apporter de réponse ?  
> 

**** enché sur sa table, Michel écrit depuis un moment. Il ne sait à qui mais il suppose que cela concerne Sigefroi de Malifan. Avec le prieur, ils ont discuté longuement Michel, Alaric et lui, de sa façon de vivre parmi eux, de sa surveillance incessante, de son peu de participation à la vie quotidienne de labeur, d'études, de son acte criminel enfin dont il ignore si il était prémédité ou non. A l'évidence, l'homme sombre ne le regrette pas, déplorant plutôt qu'il n'ait point abouti. Avec, au fond de lui, la crainte que cet assassin s'en prenne à son compagnon comme à son cousin, il a fait valoir qu'il serait un sérieux obstacle à leur but. Si Alaric était très en colère, il avait, pour argumenter, dissimulé celle-ci arguant que le fanatique était inutile à la communauté, qu'il était incapable d'y tenir le rôle que l'on attendait de lui. Son éloignement avait été décidé. Pourtant, Michel n'a pas l'air satisfait d'où cette lettre, suppose-t-il.

Il pose une main sur son épaule. Geste familier qui fait se tourner son guerrier vers lui.

—  Eloigner Sigefroi de Malifan ne me semble pas judicieux, il n'aura rien de plus pressé que d'aller raconter ce que nous sommes, ce que nous faisons et surtout ce que nous voulons accomplir. D'autant plus qu'il a peut-être entendu les bâtisseurs parler de ta salle au trésor.

—  Ma salle au trésor ? Ce n'est pas mon trésor. C'est notre viatique à tous, proteste-t-il un peu énervé par les cachotteries de son compagnon.

—  ...

—  Michel ?

Seul un soupir lui répond. La plume recommence à courir sur le mince papier.

—  Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

—  Tu ne me fais pas confiance, voilà ce qu'il y a. J'ai été espion, envoyé extraordinaire, pendant des années alors que toi tu combattais à l'avant, nos parcours au service de l'Ordre du Temple sont pareillement utiles mais radicalement différents. Celui-ci est ce qu'on appelle une couverture.

—  Une couverture ?

—  Il est l'appât. Il couvre quelqu'un. On s'occupe du leurre trop manifestement hostile, trop voyant pendant que l'autre fouine tranquillement, envoie ses messages, accomplit sa mission.

—  Un espion ? Mais de qui ?

—  Du Pape ou de Philippe le Bel pourquoi pas... Le trésor des Templiers attire tellement de monde.

—  Que comptes-tu faire ?

—  Lâcher trois pigeons avec la même missive, à une heure d'intervalle. L'un au moins devrait arriver. J'estime avoir la réaction dans une quinzaine de jours. Nous avons jusqu'au printemps pour trouver la taupe et l'éliminer.

Réponse de qui ? Il ne le sait. Son compagnon est plus que discret.

—  L'éliminer ? s'exclame-t-il incrédule.

—  Tu vois une autre solution ? C'est nos vies qu'il peut détruire, l'avenir de dizaines de personnes.

L'expression de ses iris noisette cerclés de vert se fait dure pour exprimer la funeste évidence. Il soupire en le contemplant. Lui, médecin, n'a pas cette indifférence de la vie humaine qu'affiche son compagnon. Il a été choqué de le voir occire sans coup férir l'un des bandits de grand chemin qui avaient attaqué le dernier groupe. Sans émotion, méthodiquement. Il devait en avoir fait tout autant avec le guetteur. Le Maître de l'Ordre du Temple ne s'y est pas trompé. Le jeune chevalier de Montcalf défendra les siens au mépris de sa vie mais aussi de son âme.

—  Mon rôle est de vous protéger, de préserver l’œuvre, argue-t-il comme si il suivait ses pensées.

—  Je sais, je sais, le tranquillise-t-il en posant sa main sur sa nuque ployée sur sa tâche d'écriture. J'irai avec toi au pigeonnier.

—  Te soutenir, pas te mettre en danger.

—  C'est un ordre, Michel.

Son amant a un petit reniflement méprisant pour sa manière peu diplomate de l'obliger à accepter sa présence.

—  Un homme seul passe plus facilement inaperçu que deux, fait pourtant valoir celui-ci.

—  Arrête de discuter, lui enjoint-t-il le plus gentiment possible en faisant glisser sa main de sa nuque à son épaule qu'il serre. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Ses doigts quittent la plume et se posent sur les siens. Il se rappelle le mouvement de Michel dans la forêt, lors de la charge des sangliers. Prêt à sacrifier sa vie, son compagnon l'a couvert de son corps, sans hésitation. Pourrait-il, lui, en arriver à tuer dans le but de protéger son amant ? La réponse n'est que trop évidente et le fait frissonner d'effroi. Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une. Il se baisse, appuie sa joue contre la sienne. Il sent Michel frémir sous cette attention dont il n'est pas coutumier. En dehors de l'amour charnel qu'ils font la nuit et de sa main sur son épaule, geste banal, il le touche rarement. Non par manque d'envie mais par pudeur. Là, il se laisse aller à l'affection qu'il éprouve à son égard et pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Un léger soupir de contentement lui répond.

—  Excuse-moi, mon biau. Je n'ai point l'habitude de la tendresse, lui murmure-t-il. Encore moins envers mes frères d'armes. Pour toi, j'apprendrai.

Le regard qui se lève vers lui est lumineux et sa demande le stupéfie.

—  Raconte-moi ton enfance.

—  Il n'y a rien à en dire, fait-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait désiré.

—  Guillaume, lui souffle-t-il d'un ton de reproche.

A l'évidence, Michel, cette fois, ne cédera pas et attend son bon vouloir.

—  Je suis le seul héritier du titre et du fief de Vercours. Je suis bâtard de duc, lance-t-il comme un défi regardant dans les yeux qui l'observent la réaction de cet homme qui, malgré sa jeunesse, en a vu d'autres et ne bronche pas. Celle que je me vois contraint d'appeler ma mère était son épouse. Je n'en connais pas d'autre. Afin que le domaine ne tombe pas en quenouille, le duc de Vercours m'a anobli par les lettres de légitimation. En effet, il n'avait point de successeur, la duchesse étant incapable de mener à bien ses grossesses. Elle n'a pas reporté sur moi l'amour qu'elle aurait certainement eu envers ses enfants. Ma présence lui était un rappel constant de l’infidélité de son époux et surtout de ses bébés mort-nés. Je n'ai manqué d'aucun confort matériel, ni même de contacts humains. Simplement, elle s'est arrangée pour m'éloigner le plus possible de ses yeux. J'ai été élevé d'abord par une nourrice, puis par un écuyer et un précepteur, ricane-t-il un peu amer. La première s'est contentée de me sustenter. J'ai appris les armes en compagnie du second, avec le dernier, mes devoirs de futur seigneur ainsi que la religion qui m'a profondément marqué. N'ayant ni frère, ni sœur, ni cousins, j'ai grandi seul parmi ces gens de maison, traînant à la cuisine ou aux écuries, me plongeant ensuite dans les études plus pour passer le temps que par passion. Je suis entré à la faculté de médecine à Montpellier, tournant le dos à la carrière de courtisan que voulait m'imposer mon père. Cette ville fait partie du Royaume de Majorque et est fort fréquentée par toutes les nations, tant chrétiennes que mahométanes et on y trouvait des négociants venant notamment du pays des Algarbes. Je passais des heures à écouter leurs récits qui m'enchantaient. Ma mère a exprimé le désir de se retirer dans un couvent mais avant, elle a tenu à avoir une longue discussion avec moi, me révélant la haine accumulée année après année contre ce petiot qui pourtant n'était nullement responsable de sa situation. J'aimais cette femme indifférente, sévère, toujours triste, perpétuellement vêtue de robes strictes de couleur grise. Ma mère. J'ai fait tout au long de mon enfance ce que je pouvais pour en être payé de retour. Sans succès. A ce moment, j'en ai enfin compris la raison. La profonde aversion que j'ai découverte en elle m'a glacé le cœur. Le récit de ma naissance aussi. La lignée semblait la préoccupation première de mon père. Sur un coup de tête dont je ne suis pas coutumier, j'y ai mis bon ordre. Je suis devenu chevalier du Temple, renonçant ainsi au duché, aux richesses. Voilà, tu sais tout.

—  ...

—  Pourtant la médecine m'a plu, ajoute-t-il après quelques minutes de silence. Ensuite, il y a eu l'Orient, j'y ai appris beaucoup. J'y ai découvert une souffrance terrible. Celle des blessés, des torturés, des suppliciés, poursuit-il avec effort.

Il ferme les yeux machinalement pour ne plus revoir les visages marqués par la douleur, les membres brisés, les corps abîmés mais ils sont là dans son crâne. Ainsi que leurs cris et les pleurs des enfants. Musulmans, chrétiens, le sang qui coule a la même couleur et le même goût ferreux de la vengeance. La bouche de Michel est sur la sienne pleine de douceur. Il s'est levé sans qu'il le réalise, son front est contre le sien, apaisant. La vision des atrocités se calme et laisse la place à deux prunelles qui l'observent gravement.

—  Tu regrettes, constate son compagnon.

—  Je regrette d'avoir vu certaines choses, de devoir admettre que l'homme est rarement aussi bon qu'on le croit.

—  Mais parfois une belle rencontre fait que cent autres paraissent sans importance, argumente Michel.

—  Tu as raison, soupire-t-il. Malheureusement, elle ne peut supprimer la souffrance qui a été provoquée.

—  Elle donne l'espoir afin de combattre et avancer. La peur de l'inconnu pousse à commettre tellement de mauvaises choses et elle est contagieuse. L'homme, après tout, n'est qu'un humain qui a besoin d'être guidé dans la bonne direction. N'est-ce pas là notre but ? Surtout le tien, Commandeur.

Pour le pousser vers l'avant, la voix de Michel s'est faite douce alors qu'elle est plutôt brève d'habitude. Son guerrier devient pilier quand cela lui est nécessaire.

.•*)(*•.

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis qu'il a envoyé les pigeons voyageurs et il n'a pas encore reçu de réponse. Il en déduit que Florimond éprouve des difficultés à obtenir les renseignements voulus. Si quelqu'un peut y arriver, c'est lui. Faisant partie de la délégation hennuyère à la cour de Philippe le Bel, il évolue dans l'entourage du roi de fer et s'est lié avec le neveu de Thomas Jorz, confesseur du roi Edward Ier d'Angleterre et cardinal envoyé par ce dernier auprès de Clément V qui, effrayé par son allié français, s'est réfugié en Guyenne anglaise. Si il n'a point revu ses parents ces cinq années, il est resté en étroite relation avec son frère. Par prudence, depuis leur fuite, il ne lui a pas écrit mais il l'en avait prévenu avant son départ.

Le plus gros des chutes de neige est passé. Un soleil hivernal apporte quelques degrés de plus malgré le gel au sol toujours là. Il y en a encore pour deux mois d'après les bénédictins qui sont là de plusieurs années. Pourtant ce matin, ils partent à la chasse. Une communauté de soixante-dix personnes dont les membres ne se rationnent nullement épuise rapidement les réserves de vivres les mieux fournies. Les templiers reportent leurs frustrations sur la nourriture et la boisson.

Il a soigneusement sélectionnés les hommes de chaque équipe selon les tensions qui règnent entre les uns et les autres. Il a gardé avec eux Jehan de Colonster et Boniface de Perne qui se révèle, depuis quelques semaines, le plus turbulent. Son goût des femmes avait été pour beaucoup dans leur mésaventure lors de l'arrêt à l'auberge. Cet homme, au tempérament sanguin trahi par un visage rougeaud et à la panse en forme d'outre à bière, a un discours trivial et souvent insultant. Les rixes qu'il provoque ne se comptent pas. Nullement mauvais au fond, l'isolement le rend très irritable et il réagit de façon disproportionnée à ce que lui estime être des provocations. La journée s'est passée sans incident et ils reviennent à la tombée du soir les carnassières remplies de petit gibier. Jehan porte une perche sur l'épaule bien garnie de colverts. Nulle grosse pièce malheureusement. Il s'arrête devant le lac, suivant des yeux un oiseau de proie.

—  Un gerfaut, murmure une voix à ses côtés, le plus grand et le plus beau des faucons.

—  ...

—  Il a certainement son nid non loin d'ici. Au printemps, si tu veux, nous irons débusquer un de ses oisillons et tu l’élèveras, lui apprendras la chasse au leurre comme tu le faisais chez nous. La fauconnerie, tu aimais tant cela.

La main de Hugues l'attire à lui, son bras l'enserre pour mieux atteindre son oreille contre laquelle il chuchote. Le dos collé sur sa poitrine, il retrouve sa chaleur, son odeur jamais oubliées. Si familières encore. Ses inflexions se font charmeuses, tendres, sensuelles, comme avant. Il connaît ses promesses.

—  Je n'ai plus quinze ans, Hugues, lui répond-il sèchement.

—  Tu n'es qu'un amusement pour lui, lui souffle insidieusement sa voix chaude.

—  ...

—  Crois-tu vraiment qu'un fils de duc, commandeur des templiers d'Ecosse va se lier à toi ? continue-t-il. Tu es à moi depuis notre enfance. Je tiens à toi...

—  Michel ?

Il sourit en entendant l'appel impatient de Guillaume.

—  Regarde, un gerfaut, fait-il à ce dernier, en désignant l'oiseau qui dessine des cercles de plus en plus rapprochés, guettant une proie quelconque.

Avec un grognement de dépit, Hugues le lâche et s'éloigne vers ceux de son groupe qui ont déposé un instant leurs prises sur le sol.

—  Que te voulait-il ? demande son amant un peu brusquement.

—  Me tenter, raille-t-il.

—  Et ?

—  Alors rien, répond-il en haussant les épaules.

—  Il est devenu chevalier du Temple pour te suivre.

—  C'est bien la dernière chose que tu aies envie de me dire... Pourquoi ? Je le savais déjà, laisse-t-il enfin tomber devant le mutisme de l'autre. Il faut rentrer, termine-t-il en lançant un ultime regard au rapace qui, soudain, vient de plonger vers le sol et emporte sa proie dans les airs.

Un monde sans pitié.

.•*)(*•.

L'obscurité noie le monastère isolé. Dans la grande salle, ils dînent. La voix monocorde de Frère Benoît récite le bénédicité et, seule, trouble le silence lourd. Depuis ce matin, son compagnon est nerveux. Bien que le jeune convers dévolu à l'entretien du pigeonnier ait promis de le prévenir dès qu'un oiseau arriverait, il s'y est déjà rendu deux fois. Ils attendent encore et toujours la réponse à ces lettres. Le printemps sera bientôt là. Pourquoi cette angoisse soudaine ? Quand la cloche extérieure retentit, son voisin soupire, c'est plus que ça : un gémissement de détresse devant l'inéluctable. Il le voit se précipiter vers le tout jeune homme qui vient d'entrer introduit par le frère portier et parait se soutenir à peine. Michel l'entoure de ses bras. L'autre lui parle. Son guerrier baisse la tête avant de le regarder lui avec désespérance. Hugues de Fonveaux s'est dressé et semble frappé de consternation.

—  Hildebert ? s'exclame-t-il, incrédule. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Florimond ?

Le garçon, incapable de répondre à la question brutale, se contente de le fixer.

—  Il est à bout de forces, murmure-t-il en s'approchant des deux. Et sous-alimenté certainement. Conduisons le dans une chambre de l'hôpital, je vais l'examiner.

—  Mon frère est mort, gémit Michel. C'est ma faute.

—  Non. Viens ! Arrête, mon biau, lui chuchote-t-il tout bas. Les autres écoutent.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune écuyer de feu Florimond de Montcalf est étendu, au chaud, en un lit bassiné.

—  Raconte ! lui enjoint Michel qui est resté silencieux pendant qu'il s'occupait du voyageur.

Son compagnon s'est ressaisi. Son visage s'est fait fier et imperturbable. Une fois encore, il a érigé entre eux un mur volontaire. Ses yeux un instant remplis de larmes sont durs et son regard tranchant.

—  Depuis presque un mois, Messire Florimond avait peur, souffle le jeune homme. Je ne sais pour quelle raison. Il y a quinze jours, il m'a remis un pli pour vous, Monsieur le Comte. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose, je devais vous l'apporter coûte que coûte. Ce que j'ai fait.

—  Que s'est-il passé ? Et pourquoi m'appeler Monsieur le Comte ?

—  Messire Florimond a été poignardé dans l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour de Nesle. Des spadassins l'attendaient au détour d'une volée, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Crime crapuleux ont conclu le guet puis la Haute Justice. Je vous nomme ainsi parce que votre père a été assassiné en des circonstances indéfinies il y a cinq mois, peu après la fuite de La Rochelle.

—  Ma mère ? interroge Michel d'une voix blanche.

—  Elle s'est retirée au couvent des chanoinesses de Nivelles. Le domaine est administré par votre oncle.

—  Le pli ?

—  Cousu dans ma houppelande, murmure le jeune homme qui peine à garder les yeux ouverts.

—  Tu dois le laisser, Michel. Tu lui en demanderas plus demain. Dors tout ton soûl, fait-il à Hildebert en dissimulant la pèlerine du garçon sous ses propres vêtements.

Comme il le supposait, Hugues de Fonveaux attend dans le couloir.

—  Florimond et mon père ont été assassinés. L'un poignardé à Paris, le second j'ignore encore en quelles circonstances. Ma mère se repose au couvent de Nivelles, répond Michel à son interrogation. Nous en saurons plus demain.

Le regard de son frère de lait ne reflète aucun des sentiments qui le traversent, seuls ses poings serrés trahissent ses émotions. Il ne pose qu'une seule question. La seule qui semble l'intéresser.

—  Tu vas rentrer chez nous ?

—  Non. Ma vie est ici.

.

Dès que la porte de la chambre se referme sur eux. Il attire contre lui ce corps qui est tendu comme la corde de son arc. Il l'étreint simplement. Que pourrait-il dire ou faire ? Rien qui puisse atténuer son chagrin.

—  Arrête ! lui lance abruptement Michel, en se dégageant. Arrête, murmure-t-il cette fois en se détournant.

—  Tu as le droit d'avoir de la peine.

—  Mais pas celui d'être faible ! proteste-t-il.

—  Si. Je suis là, le rassure-t-il en l'enlaçant à nouveau.

Après s'être retourné maintes et maintes fois, Michel a fini par s'endormir entre ses bras. Il prévoit des jours difficiles. Un homme ne pleure pas. Un homme souffre en silence. C'est ce qu'on leur apprend dès l'enfance. Son guerrier est fier. Pourtant, il souffre. Il passe une main parmi les cheveux châtains qui ont grandi depuis leur arrivée, il y a bientôt six mois déjà. Ils sont doux sous ses doigts. Sans doute dérangé dans son sommeil par sa caresse, Michel lui tourne le dos. La bouche sur sa nuque, il se colle à lui sans cesser de l'entourer de ses bras.

—  Dors, mon biau.

Lorsqu'il s'éveille, la place à ses côtés est vide. Debout devant la fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le noir écossais, Michel semble perdu en ses pensées.

—  Mon frère aimait chasser à l'aube, commence-t-il d'une voix sourde. Il nous secouait Hugues et moi et nous entraînait dans la forêt domaniale. Il y avait à une lieue environ un étang où venaient s'abreuver une horde de cerfs menée par un vieux trois cors, nous les observions longtemps avant de choisir soigneusement notre victime. Jamais il n'a chassé plus que nous ne pouvions consommer. Moi, je préférais la fauconnerie. Mon père m'a appris très tôt à élever les grands rapaces. Les pigeons voyageurs aussi.

Il n'a pas eu besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il est éveillé et qu'il le cherchait. Il n'arrive pas à s'habituer à ce don qu'a Michel de le deviner, de lire en lui.

—  Cela te manque. Tu as envie de rentrer là-bas.

—  Comme toi, j'ai renoncé à mon héritage en entrant dans l'Ordre du Temple, biaise-t-il.

—  Avec la seule différence que je l'ai fait de mon plein gré et toi, non.

—  Ma vie n'est pas là Guillaume, tu le sais. Tu désires juste me l'entendre dire. Je ne fais pas de serments, mais je suis là. Et toi aussi, lui dit-t-il sans le regarder.

Michel s'est assis dans la ruelle. Il contemple son dos tendu, son profil altier et dur.

—  ...

—  Je m'en veux d'avoir demandé à mon frère de glaner ces renseignements, le mettant ainsi en péril, reprend-il d'une voix enrouée. Il me semblait tout indiqué, il est introduit dans le milieu de la cour de Philippe-le-Bel et, par l'intermédiaire d'un ami, dans l'entourage du pape. J'ai sous-estimé le danger et il en est mort. Je ne m'explique pas qu'il m'ait tenu ignorant du décès de mon père. Je ne l'aurais jamais impliqué.

—  Il est peut-être temps de découvrir ce qu'il y a dans le pli qu'il t'a envoyé ?

Michel tâte la houppelande de Hildebert qu'il a étalée sur ses genoux. Il voit ses doigts s'immobiliser quand il trouve la raideur du papier dans la doublure du pan droit. Il découd le bas de l'épais manteau. Bientôt il tient entre ses mains plusieurs feuillets qu'il lui tend au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il est ému de sa confiance qui le plonge dans ses affaires familiales. Celle-ci finie, il pousse un soupir de découragement. Un petit bruit de métal attire son attention, sur le sol une bague roule. Il ramasse l'anneau large et massif qui porte les armoiries des Montcalf.

—  Nous en savons plus sur Sigefroi de Malifan, confesseur de Nogaret, sur le responsable de tout cela, sur les raisons de la mort de ton père.

—  Guillaume de Nogaret n'est pas un imbécile, il a pressenti que l'Ordre du Temple prendrait des mesures pour se protéger de ses manigances et pris ses dispositions. Bien avant notre fuite, il a été au courant de ces projets et il a réagi promptement. Voilà pourquoi nous retrouvons son confesseur parmi nous. Il n'a pourtant pas fait tuer tous ceux dont un parent ou un enfant était devenu templier. Alors qu'ont commis mon père et mon frère ? J'ignorais même qu'il les connaissait.

—  Originaire du Languedoc, il était professeur de droit romain à Montpellier. Je ne l'y ai pas croisé, précise-t-il. Il en est parti en 1295, une année avant mon arrivée.

—  Le comté du Hainaut en est très loin, je ne vois pas quand ni comment, ils se sont rencontrés. Florimond a écrit que lors de sa visite à Montcalf, ils se tutoyaient et semblaient amis, ce qui manifestement s'est gâté par la suite, ricane Michel douloureusement.

—  Cet homme est un fléau, grogne-t-il. En 1306, une ordonnance royale, préparée par ses soins, tenue secrète jusqu'au bout, a déclenché l'arrestation, l'incarcération, puis la spoliation totale et l'expulsion des Juifs de France. Il a veillé en personne à la confiscation des biens et recouvert, à leur place et à son propre profit, les créances qu'ils détenaient sur des tiers. Je sais que la commanderie de Marseille a servi d'intermédiaire pour une transaction très importante à cette occasion. En 1307, il a utilisé le même plan pour l'Ordre du Temple.

—  Je doute fort que Philippe le Bel soit au courant. L'enrichissement semble son but premier, laisse tomber son compagnon.

—  Ne t'y trompe pas. Le roi de France ne saurait ignorer ses manigances. Il y trouve son intérêt à chaque fois, remplissant la cassette royale par la même occasion.

—  Pourquoi mon père ? Puis mon frère ? murmure à nouveau Michel en passant une main nerveuse sur son front. Je relirai ses feuillets ce soir. Peut-être quelque chose m'a-t-il échappé, conclut-il en cherchant des yeux une cachette.

—  Vérifie qu'il n'y a plus rien dans le vêtement, conseille-t-il en s'agenouillant pour retirer une pierre disjointe au bas du mur, près du lit.

Michel lui tend son couteau puis reprend le manteau. Une exclamation le tire de son travail. Les sourcils froncés, son compagnon examine de fins feuillets recouverts de sceaux et contre-sceaux.

—  Qu'est-ce ? l'interroge-t-il.

—  Des lettres de change, l'une sur la banque de Lombardie, la seconde sur la vénitienne. Les sommes sont étonnantes. Elles sont payables au porteur à la fin de l'année qui vient de commencer.

—  Qui est le tiré ?

—  Philippe le Bel, roi de France.

.•*)(*•.

Les mains tremblantes, il contemple les titres bancaires. Comment son père puis son frère sont-ils entrés en possession de cela ? Les hypothèses les plus folles défilent dans sa tête. Quel office peuvent donc avoir rempli les comtes de Montcalf qui justifie le don de ces sommes effarantes ? Il pressent que ce n’est pas sans rapport avec la faveur dont jouissait son aîné à la cour de France et qu'il n'aimerait pas les réponses à ses questions. Il tend à Guillaume qui a réussi à desceller sa pierre les feuillets, le sceau qu'il a trouvé sans lequel son oncle ne peut passer des actes, des contrats officiels. Hésitant, il regarde l'anneau que se transmettent de génération en génération les seigneurs de Montcalf. De façon évidente, il répugne à le mettre à son doigt.

—  Tu ignores les tenants et les aboutissants, le tranquillise Guillaume.

—  Je pressens une souillure bien plus grande que celle que j'aurais pu leur apporter en étant sodomite, murmure son amant.

—  Philippe-le-Bel ne devait pas être prêt à honorer ces lettres de change. Comme il n'a pas pu les récupérer, tu ne vas pas tarder à être toi aussi en danger puisque leur espion a vu l'arrivée du jeune écuyer de Florimond.

—  On en revient toujours au même point. Qui est-cet espion ?


	9. Confidences

****

 

 

 ès qu'il se réveille contre le corps de Guillaume, la pénible vérité lui saute au visage. Il n'échappera pas aux questions existentielles. Le choix est là. Retourner en Hainaut, c'est soutenir sa mère seule à présent mais qui n'a pas fait un geste lorsque son père l'a condamné, risquer l'arrestation en temps que Chevalier du Temple, oublier les serments prêtés à l'Ordre, sa mission, la reconstruction. Il y a cinq ans, il a renoncé définitivement au comté de Montcalf et s'est construit une vie où il n'y a plus de place pour l'ancienne. Son ambition est-elle de devenir un gentilhomme uniquement occupé de chasse, des fermages, de la maraude sur ses terres, des luttes mesquines avec les seigneurs des domaines limitrophes ? Se marier et avoir des descendants ? Lui, qui n'a jamais voulu toucher une damoiselle ? Que nenni. Et puis... Et puis, il y a Guillaume.

Il jette un coup d’œil à son voisin enroulé dans les fourrures. Seule sa tête en émerge. Il connaît chacun de ses traits, chacune de ses expressions. Le profil intact est beau, le profil marqué est émouvant. Peut-il renoncer à Guillaume ? A l'avenir qu'ils imaginent à deux quand serrés en une même étreinte, ils en sont aux confidences ? Son amant va-t-il se lasser lorsqu'ils s'installeront à Edimbourg pour la reconstruction de l'Ordre ? Lui qui n'a jamais honoré que des femmes va-t-il se contenter de leur relation hors norme. Qu'est-il réellement pour lui ? Ils n'ont nullement abordé la question des sentiments.

—  Que fais-tu ?

—  Mes pensées tournent en rond, avoue-t-il.

—  Tu veux rentrer en Hainaut ? s'enquiert Guillaume qui semble très bien suivre son cheminement.

—  J'ai construit ma vie ici, répond-il.

—  Mais ?

—  Mais rien, le rassure-t-il.

Il sait qu'il a déjà pris sa décision. Que ses atermoiements ne sont dus qu'à une bribe de conscience qui traîne. Son oncle puis, le jeune frère de Hugues, Emery et ses descendants s'occuperont de la seigneurie comme il le faut. Les deux fiefs rassemblés feront un domaine puissant. Lui tentera sa chance en compagnie de Guillaume. Avec un soupir, il se frotte à lui. Les bras s'ouvrent, l'accueillent et se referment.

—  Nous avons une mission ici, mon biau, murmure son amant. Tu ne peux déserter.

—  Il y a ma mère.

—  Et les sbires de Nogaret.

—  Je sais.

—  Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes, fait l'autre péniblement en le serrant.

—  Je ne pars pas.

La chose est entendue avant même d'avoir été débattue. Il a suffi de quelques mots de Guillaume pour vaincre définitivement ses piètres hésitations.

 

Au matin, le premier visage qu'il croise aux détours des couloirs est celui de Hugues.

—  Je suis désolé, gamén. J'aimais beaucoup Florimond, tu sais.

Oui, il le sait. Florimond était son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Il devine les quatre cents coups faits ensemble à Tournai, les ripailles organisées, les damoiselles séduites et délaissées, les sorties en complices commises à Paris. Est-ce l'eau qu'il voit perler aux yeux de son cousin ou le surnom de patois hennuyer que ce dernier lui donnait lorsqu'il était enfant et qui lui était resté dans leurs moments d'intimité, il a soudain envie de se répandre. Hugues l'attire contre lui et il se retrouve à verser toutes les larmes de son corps la tête sur son épaule, ce qu'il n'a voulu faire avec Guillaume devant qui il désirait conserver sa dignité. Trop fiérot, dirait son amant. Pourtant, il y a en lui une tendresse qu'il ne trouve pas chez Hugues. Il se dégage de l'étreinte de celui-ci sur les joues duquel coulent des pleurs silencieux.

—  Tu vas rentrer chez nous ?

—  Non, je ne le puis. Ma vie est ici. Ton père, ensuite ton frère et ses descendants administreront le fief.

—  Ton héritier voudra peut-être le réclamer, si tu en fais fi. Penses-y. C'est son patrimoine.

—  Il n'y aura jamais d'enfant pour perpétuer ma lignée. Excuse-moi, je dois aller voir Hildebert.

—  J'en reviens, il dort encore. Il n'a pas l'habitude de se lever dès matines, lui, raille Hugues.

—  Il était épuisé. Dire que si jeune, il a accompli cette expédition seul. Il est courageux.

—  Un homme solitaire passe parfois plus inaperçu qu'une troupe. Garde-toi, gamén.

Brusquement, Hugues le laisse, croisant Guillaume qui s'en vient et qui le dévisage de façon hautaine avant de le fixer lui.

—  Tu as pleuré, constate-t-il d'une voix froide.

—  Guillaume...

—  J'aurais aimé que ce soit entre mes bras, l'interrompt-il sèchement.

—  Crois-m'en, tu as le meilleur.

—  Je ne veux pas que ton corps.

—  Ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as le présent, proteste-t-il. Mon enfance, mes souvenirs, mon pays, c'est mon passé. J'aimerais les partager avec toi mais ne puis.

Sigefroi de Malifan met un terme à la conversation. Dédaigneux, il vient à leur rencontre afin de se rendre à l'office sans leur accorder la moindre attention avant de regagner sa cellule monastique où il est confiné. Guillaume se hâte vers l'hôpital, il n'a d'autre solution que de le suivre.

Hildebert est réveillé et paraît troublé. Il lui semble fuyant et le regard qu'il surprend sur son compagnon est plus que méfiant. A coup sûr, l'écuyer de Florimond n'était pas aussi endormi que l'a prétendu Hugues. Une fois encore, son cousin lui a menti. Si son amant est conscient du problème, il n'en laisse rien deviner et examine le garçon.

—  Tu peux te lever et nous rejoindre dans la salle pour le repas, l'informe Guillaume. Je te demande de te plier aux horaires de notre communauté. Dès que tu t'en sentiras capable, tu participeras aux entraînements armés, à la chasse ou à la pêche. C'est Messire de Montcalf qui est en charge de cela. Je remplis quant à moi, le rôle de commandeur. Si tu as un souci, je t'écouterai tout comme les chevaliers. Ici, tu n'es serviteur de personne. Après le déjeuner, tu pourras t'installer dans ta chambre.

—  Ne serais-je pas votre écuyer, Messire Comte ? demande le jeune homme dont il voit le malaise.

—  Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, Hildebert. Messire Michel suffira. Si tel est ton désir, tu seras adoubé, je t'en fais serment. Quel âge as-tu, maintenant ? Dix-sept, dix-huit ans ?

—  Dix-huit ans.

—  J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu effrayais mes faucons et courais derrière le chat dans le but de lui attacher des brindilles à la queue. Tu n'étais alors qu'un petit page remuant. Ton compère Conrad et toi, vous nous en avez fait voir. Comment vont tes parents ?

—  Ma mère va bien, mon père a chuté de cheval lors d'une partie de chasse, il boîte et en souffre souvent. Gaultier est à Tournai à l'université et mes sœurs sont au domaine même si la vie y est difficile.

Il pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Obligé de Philidore de Lunail, le seigneur de Quernont n'a pas la vie belle. Son suzerain est toujours en conflit avec l'un ou l'autre demandant à ses vassaux une active participation de guerre qui les ruine peu à peu et les laisse plus démunis que leurs métayers.

 

Depuis deux semaines, la vie a repris son cours. Il surveille le pigeonnier autant que faire se peut. Tôt ou tard, l'espion devra communiquer avec l'extérieur. Nul ne sort de l'enceinte de la commanderie. La seule solution est donc telle.

Le dégel est là et les travaux des bâtisseurs ont recommencé. Toutefois, Guillaume a repoussé ceux du sous-sol. Le traître a déjà trop d'éléments à sa disposition. Chaque groupe avait la responsabilité d'un chargement précieux et aucun des membres de leur petite communauté ne l'ignore.

Hildebert s'attache à ses pas sur la recommandation de Hugues peut-être ou simplement parce que le jouvenceau est égaré et craint l'avenir. Il participe à l'entraînement, assiste aux leçons du savant arabe et de son disciple, aux repas mais se retire dès ceux-ci finis. Si Hugues ne lui a pas révélé les liens qui l'unissent à Guillaume, il ne doit certainement plus méconnaître grand chose de son intérêt pour celui-ci qui passe ses nuits dans sa chambre.

 

Une fois encore, les réserves de nourriture sont au plus bas et le jour d'aujourd'hui sera consacré à la chasse. Tous les templiers y prendront part même Hugues de Navenne. Il ne veut abandonner personne par devers lui et pense ainsi limiter les risques de laisser agir l'espion en toute impunité. Seul Sigefroi de Malifan restera à la commanderie surveillé par Philippe de Bôle et les frères convers. Drapé en sa morgue, les toisant la tête haute, il n'a aucun regret de son geste et semble ne guetter qu'une autre possibilité d'occire sa proie.

Le Loch Trool a retrouvé le léger friselis qui meut ses eaux sombres. Il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil à son cousin. Leurs regards se joignent, entendus. Depuis l'arrivée de Hildebert et la connaissance des nouvelles qu'il apportait, il a réfléchi. Il ne croit pas aux coïncidences ; il a fait part de ses soupçons à son amant. Ils en ont beaucoup discuté, Guillaume et lui et, bien que ce dernier ne supporte pas Hugues, la probabilité que le confesseur de Nogaret ait voulu assassiner celui-ci non sur un coup de sang mais de façon préméditée pour obéir à sa mission s'est imposée à eux peu à peu.

Hugues, qui est loin d'être stupide, a dû parvenir aux mêmes conclusions. Que sait-il ? Une énigme de plus qui s'ajoute aux autres suspicions. Il a eu beau relire la missive de son frère en long, en large et en travers, il n'est arrivé qu'à bâtir des hypothèses toutes plus farfelues l'une que l'autre. Comment Hugues s'est-il retrouvé faisant partie du groupe des bâtisseurs lui qui n'en est pas un ? Il n'avait jusque là été qu'un chevalier courtisan. Ni combattant, ni dévot. Une discussion avec lui s'impose. Il pressent que non seulement elle ne sera pas facile et qu'elle lui apportera peu de révélations, son cousin est un affabulateur né.

Il a décidé de porter l'anneau des Montcalf, dérisoire provocation jetée à la face de l'ennemi embusqué dans l'ombre. Plus que jamais, il sent sur sa nuque le regard de Guillaume. Son compagnon est inquiet, il le sait, il le perçoit. Rien qu'à sa manière de le serrer entre ses bras chaque nuit, rien qu'à ses yeux bleus qui le suivent, insondables. Le lien se resserre dans l'adversité.

Le sol est humide et spongieux, les pas se marquent profondément dans l'humus. Sous la température plus clémente, la nature doucement se réveille. Bientôt, ils iront à nouveau à Wigtown afin d'effectuer d'autres emplettes. Ils pourraient laisser les bénédictins y aller, mais ils ne peuvent jurer que l'espion ne soit pas parmi eux. Ils devraient, de toute manière leur adjoindre une protection armée. C'est multiplier les risques.

 

Ils retournent vers la clairière où ils avaient aperçu la harde. La traque partira de là. Il a pris en son équipe Hugues de Navenne et le jeune Hildebert, le plus faible et le moins expérimenté. En ce qui concerne le blessé, c'est sa première expédition de chasse depuis leur arrivée. A force de volonté, malgré sa raideur au bras, le templier a acquis une certaine dextérité au maniement de l'arbalète plus aisé pour lui que celui de l'arc trop grand, trop difficile à manier. (1) Celui-ci demande un effort constant, l'arbalète une fois armée n'en exige plus. En cas de guerre, les deux armes ne peuvent se comparer. Un archer émérite décoche une bonne douzaine de flèches en une minute, un arbalétrier seulement quatre. A la chasse toutefois, la rapidité n'est pas la priorité. Mieux vaut la précision.

Il leur a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de trouver des traces d'un harpail mais après la traque se révèle fructueuse. La petite troupe s'est reformée et revient à la commanderie portant sur des perches les dépouilles de deux daguets, d'une jeune biche, de lapins de garenne en grand nombre.

Au vu d'un regard de Guillaume, il ordonne aux autres de rentrer. Sans un mot, ils s'acheminent vers le lac. Assis sur une souche, silencieux, ils restent là côte à côte.

—  D'où te viennent ces cicatrices ? interroge-t-il soudain en caressant du bout des doigts les sillons parallèles. Je ne connais aucune arme qui puisse faire ça.

Il attend patiemment la réponse de son compagnon qui fixe l'eau. Il sait qu'il ne voit pourtant que des temps anciens.

—  C'était en Syrie en fin de l'année1300, depuis plusieurs mois nous harcelions les lignes d'approvisionnement ennemies pour les gêner et les colonnes des Mamelouks pour les affaiblir, commence-t-il d'une voix un peu enrouée. Jacques de Molay voulait conclure une alliance avec Ghazan, le Khan des Mongols et tenait à prouver que nous étions capables de le soutenir. A chaque expédition, certains de nous périssaient, cela ne le décourageait pas. Nous avons été une douzaine à être capturés lors d'un raid sur une caravane de vivres qui n'en était pas une. On dit des croyants de l'Islam qu'ils respectent notre courage, notre noblesse, les Mamelouks n'ont jamais eu ce genre de considération. Nous avons été emmenés dans les cachots du château de Tortose, notre ancienne fortification. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de façons d'obtenir des renseignements. J'étais un des plus jeunes donc pour eux l'un des plus faibles. Les geôles donnaient sur la mer que l'on apercevait par une grille en demi cercle. A marée haute, ces culs-de-basse-fosse se remplissaient à mi hauteur d'eau salée, il était impossible de se coucher ou même de s'asseoir. Chaque jour, l'un de nous avait droit à une session raffinée de torture. Sais-tu le mal que fait une blessure rongée jour après jour par l'eau de mer qui empêche toute cicatrisation ? Nous voyions l'immensité de la mer bleue, cette Méditerranée que nous avions appris à chérir et qui devenait notre ennemie. Les gémissements puis les pleurs des suppliciés envahissaient nos nuits, peuplaient nos cauchemars. Le jour nous observions les felouques arriver ou appareiller. Et, ce fut une fois encore mon tour d'être emmené. Deux des nôtres étaient déjà morts de leurs traitements. Une séance tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale, ricane Guillaume. Des coups, des lacérations aux chevilles qui bientôt seraient rongées par le sel, de multiples entailles au flanc et toujours les mêmes questions auxquelles aucun de nous ne pouvait, de toute façon, répondre : quel était le point de rencontre de nos forces avec celle des Mongols, qui nous renseignait sur leurs propres déplacements ? Et comme je refusais de regarder l'énergumène qui servait de bourreau, j'ai eu droit à ces estafilades au visage et la promesse que la prochaine fois ce serait mes yeux qu'il crèverait.

Il pose une main sur la hanche de Guillaume là où il sait la présence de cicatrices rouges et boursouflées. Celui-ci noue ses doigts aux siens avec un soupir.

—  Jamais, je n'oublierai son expression cruelle. Le faciès déformé par la haine, ce monstre jubilait de la souffrance des autres. Une fois reconduit dans notre geôle, j'ai vécu le martyr pendant longtemps, après mes souvenirs sont vagues. La douleur bien sûr, éternelle compagne de ces jours. Brûlant de fièvre, j'étais le plus souvent à peine conscient. La dernière chose dont je me souviens sont les quais, je m'accrochais à leur vue, j'ignorais pourquoi mais j'étais certain que d'eux viendrait la liberté. Le temps s'écoulait, pour tous j'étais déjà mort. Même pour nos tortionnaires ce qui m'a épargné d'autres réjouissances. Je me suis réveillé un mois plus tard à l'hôpital rudimentaire établi sur la petite île fortifiée de Ruad que les templiers, avec à leur tête Jacques de Molay en personne, avaient conquise quelques semaines plus tôt. A la suite de ça, ils avaient essayé d'envahir Tortose, les mongols qui devaient les soutenir dans l'attaque ne se sont pas montrés. Nos chevaliers ont dû battre en retraite mais avant ils ont libéré les prisonniers détenus à la forteresse. J'ai survécu. Parfois, j'ai pensé qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce ne soit pas le cas.

—  Guillaume ! se récrie-t-il choqué.

—  Ces temps là sont révolus, mon biau, le tranquillise-t-il.

Cela cadre tellement bien avec ce qu'il a vu au delà des orbes bleues de son compagnon que Michel en est troublé. Jamais encore, il n'a vu le passé. Il aimerait tant que ce soit le cas, que la souffrance soit derrière son preux chevalier.

—  Mon biau ?

Il se contente de secouer la tête avec lassitude. Il sait l'attente de Guillaume et son opiniâtreté.

—  Je n'ai jamais lu les temps anciens, pourtant la première fois que j'ai plongé dans tes yeux, j'ai eu une vision, avoue-t-il. J'ai vu des mers semblables à leurs reflets, des quais, des murs, j'ai entendu des pleurs étouffés et des gémissements inhumains, aperçu de glauques nuits noires et de la solitude, une solitude qui m'a effrayé. J'ai senti le mal roder, ce mal diffus qui s'infiltre partout.

—  Lorsque l'on souffre, on est toujours seul. C'est vrai que je n'avais rien à qui ou à quoi me raccrocher, même plus ma foi, reconnaît son commandeur.

**.•*)(*•.**

Guillaume se souvient de la mise en garde de son amant. Sa voix pénétrante est encore présente à son esprit. Il avait été marqué par son regard extatique.

—  Tu as peur que ce soit à venir, constate-t-il. On ne peut en préjuger avec certitude. Pourtant, je ne le crois pas. A cause justement de cet isolement, conclut-il avec un léger sourire.

—  ...

—  Que sais-tu ? demande-t-il agacé par le mutisme de Michel.

—  Notre avenir, pour autant que nous en voulions, est commun. Dans cette vision, la solitude te dévore, te mine. Tu en perds tout espoir et combativité. Cela ne te ressemble pas.

—  As-tu l'intention de m'abandonner à ce triste sort ?

—  Ne plaisante pas, Guillaume. Vivant, je serai à tes côtés. Viens maintenant, nous ne pouvons demeurer éloignés longtemps. Nous venons de donner à notre espion une belle occasion de faire ainsi qu'il l'entend.

Michel n'aime point jaboter avec les autres, il est vrai, mais d'habitude il se livre plus facilement à lui. Il le retient par le bras. Ils restent un instant à se fixer, les yeux dans les yeux. Il l'attire contre lui, pose ses lèvres un peu rêches de froid sur les siennes.

—  Avant notre rencontre, je savais que notre destin serait lié par une mission commune. Et puis, je t'ai découvert, Michel. A nul autre pareil. Je ferai tout afin d'être à tes côtés ou pour y revenir si nous devions être séparés.

 

Après le repas du soir, ils regagnent la cellule de Michel. Face à face, l'échiquier entre eux, ils jouent. Le visage de son guerrier est grave, bien plus que ne le demande les circonstances du jeu. Depuis quand son aimé n'a-t-il plus ri ? Il refuse de le voir ainsi à cause de lui. Lui ? Pas uniquement. Il y a son deuil, la situation ici et ce mystérieux ennemi qui rôde... Il pose une main sur la sienne qui va déplacer sa tour et la serre. Etonné, Michel l'observe avant de sourire.

—  Echec et mat !

Il soupire. Une fois de plus, il a été distrait et son conquérant a gagné.

—  Encore une ? demande ce dernier.

Il fait non de la tête et le tire vers leur couche. Il veut l'aimer jusqu'à lui faire tout oublier.

 

Hugues de Navenne a attrapé froid lors d'une autre sortie de chasse. Une pluie fine et glaciale les a surpris en pleine forêt, ce qui est loin d'être étonnant en la saison dans les Southern Uplands. Pour cette nouvelle expédition à Wigtown, Jehan de Colonster a donc pris la place de conducteur sur le lourd chariot qu'ils gardent. Ils doivent prendre livraison d'une seconde charrette à Wigtown ainsi que de deux bœufs de trait. Ils reviendront chargés de victuailles et d'outils. Cela leur a permis de justifier l'escorte très importante. Ils ont laissé à la commanderie seize chevaliers entourés des frères convers sous la direction de Philippe de Bôle. Légitimer une troupe de trente sept personnes tenait de l'impossible.

Une fois encore, cet insupportable crachin se remet à tomber. Il le hait. Il détrempe les vêtements les plus épais, les transit jusqu'à les transformer en statues aux membres gourds. Michel rabat son capuchon afin de se protéger et soudain son visage lui manque.

La pluie a enfin cessé, pourtant en cette fin d'après-midi, la bourgade a des airs de bourbier géant. Le ruisseau central dans lequel on jette les détritus trop alimenté en eau ces derniers jours déborde. Ils pataugent en une gadoue brunâtre qui rend la rue principale glissante pour les chevaux ferrés. Après avoir remisé la charrette dans la grange de l'auberge et laissé les montures aux bons soins des garçons d'écurie, ils montent à leur chambre afin de revêtir des vêtements presque secs. La pluie n'a épargné que partiellement leurs sacoches en cuir de Cordoue et les effets sont humides.

Les quelques consommateurs présents dans la salle de l'auberge les observent lorsqu'ils y pénètrent et s'installent. Une servante s'enquiert de leurs désirs avant de s'éloigner suivie par les regards égrillards des hommes privés de relations charnelles depuis trop longtemps. Il sera difficile de les tenir voire impossible de les empêcher de fricoter avec les serveuses ou de fréquenter les maisons de joie. Comment les surveiller en ces conditions ? Il jette un coup d’œil vers Michel qui parait soucieux.

Après le bénédicité, ils attaquent rôties, chapons cuits à la broche et ragoûts. Les pichets de vin se succèdent, les chevaliers rient et parlent de plus en plus fort. Succédant aux desserts, le vin chaud et épicé, les fruits confits dans le miel, les confitures constituent le boutehors qui termine le repas. Le jeune Hildebert semble dormir debout alors que les autres échangent des plaisanteries grivoises en français. Michel rappelle à l'ordre Boniface qui guigne les tétons d'une accorte servante à travers son fin corsage qui les dénude plus qu'il ne les vêt et saisit sa taille au passage afin de l'attirer sur ses genoux, les doigts déjà sur le fasset de l'aideresse. Le chevalier profère un juron mais lâche la baisselete qui lance à son compagnon un regard de remerciement.

Peu désireux de les voir s'attarder et faire fuir sa clientèle habituée, l'albergeur leur envoie un jeune aide les avertir que les lits ont été bassinés, la chandelle allumée et un hanap de vin épicé posé tout à côté.

—  Viens, mon biau, murmure-t-il à son compagnon. Nous ne pouvons les surveiller tous.

—  Ils vont sortir se trouver des gueuses, répond-il avec une grimace. L'espion aura toute latitude de faire ce qui lui plaira.

—  Nul ordre ne les contraindra à rester séant avec la soif des plaisirs de la chair qui les tenaille, tu le sais.

Michel soupire le visage fermé, interpelle tout le monde, presse les ivrognes vers l'escalier qui mène aux chambres où ils dormiront à plusieurs comme de coutume. En tant que commandeur et maréchal du temple, privilégiés, ils en occuperont une. Le jeune Hildebert passera la nuit en compagnie de Hugues, Alaric et Jehan. Les autres se répartissent en quatre pièces. Les portes se referment sur eux mais se rouvriront bientôt sous les mains des chevaliers paillards impatients d'aller se vider dans quelque bordeau du coin. Ils ne peuvent malheureusement faire plus.

Leur chambre est moins froide qu'à la commanderie. La dérive nord-atlantique qui baigne la côte adoucit le climat et des plantes que l'on ne trouve pas habituellement en Ecosse mais en des pays bien plus au sud fleurissent ici avec succès. Guillaume soupire de satisfaction en enlevant sa pelisse puis son surcot. Michel le regarde se déshabiller avant d'en faire autant. Il fixe ce corps mâle, bien charpenté, admirant au passage les épaules larges, la poitrine glabre aux tétons bruns, le ventre plat, le fessier arrondi, il sent une bouffée d'envie monter en lui et le prendre aux tripes. Pour la première fois nu devant lui autrement que sur leur couche, Michel pose ses mains sur la taille de Guillaume, baisse les braies qui le gênent, caresse doucement les cicatrices qui marquent ses hanches. Et à genoux devant lui comme devant Dieu, ses doigts pressés sur ses fesses, sa bouche sur son sexe brûlant de désir, son conquérant, son combattant livre une tendre bataille dont lui sait déjà qu'il n'y aura nul vainqueur.

**.•*)(*•.**

L'aube doucement conquiert l'obscurité quand serré entre les bras de Guillaume, la tête sur son épaule, Michel se réveille les sens aux aguets. Il sent le danger. Il l'a toujours senti. Il saisit la dague dont il ne se sépare jamais et qu'il cache chaque nuit sous son matelas à portée de main. La lumière dessine vaguement les contours des meubles grossiers. Un craquement se fait entendre, un second. Quelqu'un marche avec précaution dans le couloir et fait gémir le parquet. Puis soudain, des pas s'éloignent précipitamment. La lourde porte s'ouvre poussée par une main nerveuse et va cogner le mur.

—  Michel ! Hildebert a disparu !

 

  


 

  1. Le Longbow anglais, dit _le Grand Arc_ en français, est en fait d'origine Galloise. Sa forme est droite et il mesurait plus de 2 mètres au Moyen Âge lorsqu'il était destiné à un homme de taille moyenne (environ 1,65 m). Avec un longbow puissant (plus de 100 livres), la portée maximum avoisine 260 mètres, à 200 mètres une flèche peut pénétrer une cotte de maille, à 100 mètres une armure. Source Wikipedia





	10. Le jouvenceau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> Reconstitution d'une taride byzantine  
> 

 

 

evant eux, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se dresse Hugues et, derrière lui, Alaric. Méprisant leur nudité, ils se lèvent d'un bond et s'habillent, pendant que son cousin fournit des explications.

— Nous sommes sortis chercher quelques plaisirs en la ville basse. Hildebert dormait du sommeil du juste. A notre retour, nous avons découvert Jehan estourbi et Hildebert avait disparu. Il n'a pris ni sa sacoche, ni son mantel. La chambre ressemble à un champs de bataille.

— Tu savais qu'il était en grand péril, crie Michel en l'empoignant par les revers de sa pelisse. Jamais tu n'aurais dû le laisser ! Tenais-tu à courir la gueuse plus qu'à protéger sa vie ?

— Vous n'aviez qu'à le surveiller, le mion ! Des mois sans une bougresse à culbuter, tonitrue Alaric. Peut-être que cela sied au joli couple de sodomites que vous formez. Peu me chaut ! Mais ne me convient pas.

— Il me semble que vous ne dédaignez pas ces plaisirs dans la couche de mon cousin, s'exclame Michel. De toute façon, ce n'est point à vous que je m'adresse !

— Michel, plus tard les querelles, le rappelle à l'ordre Guilllaume en posant une main sur son épaule. Modère-toi. Il faut chercher Hildebert. Comment va Jehan ?

— Bien. Il est solide.

— Réveillez les autres, Alaric. Puis, rejoignez-nous aux écuries.

Le grand templier s'éloigne maté par le calme et l'autorité de Guillaume. Il se vêt sans plus s'occuper de Hugues qui attend. Peu de temps est nécessaire pour seller les chevaux. Hormis Hildebert, il ne manque personne à l'appel. Par équipe de deux, ils se dispersent dans la bourgade à la recherche du jouvenceau. Guillaume et lui ont choisi d'explorer les quais. Il est établi que le garçon n'est pas parti de son plein gré et que son ravisseur n'avait pas l'intention de le tuer de suite, il l'eut fait sur place. L'endroit le plus propice à un départ soudain en toute discrétion, c'est le port. Il est calme, ainsi que la mer. A cette heure, les entrepôts de marchandises ne sont pas encore ouverts. Ils fouillent chaque recoin en vain, interroge quelques commis et rouliers qui attendent que les négociants ouvrent boutique. Le temps passe. Les quais sont de plus en plus animés et les chances de moins en moins nombreuses de retrouver l'écuyer indemne.

Les navires au mouillage se balancent paresseusement au gré de la houle. Deux des bâtiments encrés battent pavillon français, l'un arbore la bannière royale, croix de Saint-Michel sur fond d'azur. Cela ne leur dit rien qui vaille. Celui qui navigue là, n'éprouve même pas le besoin de dissimuler son appartenance, il est donc en mission officielle. Une ambassade auprès de Robert de Bruce certainement dont aura profité leur assassin. Les chevaliers du Temple qu'ils sont ne peuvent que se tenir au large. Alors qu'ils tournent bride, un bateau attire son attention. Plus mince, plus long que les lourds vaisseaux pansus, il est manifestement taillé pour la course. Que fait à Wigtown, une taride byzantine sous couleur vénitienne ? D'un geste de tête, il montre à Guillaume le voilier de guerre. Ils s'éloignent ensuite.

L'auberge est en vue lorsque le son d'un cor retentit.

— C'est Hugues ! s'exclame-t-il, reconnaissant sans peine le signal qu'ils utilisaient entre eux lors de la chasse.

Malgré leur passif commun ou peut-être justement à cause de lui, de façon irrationnelle, il est inquiet pour son cousin, autant que pour Hildebert. Il repère d'où provient le son et lance Split-Wind dans les rues boueuses. Derrière lui, il entend le martèlement des sabots d'Amber. Pas question de galoper en cette gadoue, ils doivent se contenter de trotter. Il détache l'olifant de son arçon, l'embouche et réplique. D'un geste machinal, il passe en bandoulière, grâce à la lanière de cuir attachée aux viroles de métal, la corne d'ivoire sculptée. Un second appel les guide. Il sait que ce n'est pas le dernier. Régulièrement, le son du cor retentira jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Hugues. Ou jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne puisse plus y souffler. De façon constante, il lui répondra afin d'indiquer sa progression. Tous les deux retrouvent les réflexes de leur jeunesse commune.

C'est après le cinquième signal qu'ils découvrent Hugues et Jehan à quelques toises en dehors des murs de la ville près de la poterne ouest. Ils sont agenouillés devant une forme étendue, immobile. Guillaume se précipite. Il le suit le cœur étreint d'un mauvais pressentiment.

— Gamén ! Non ! s'exclame Hugues en se redressant vivement en face lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher.

— Il est mort ?

— Non. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu.

— Laisse-moi passer, Hugues, proteste-t-il en l'écartant.

Il est aux côtés de Guillaume. Il fixe avec horreur le corps torturé du jeune homme. Son visage, son cou remplis de sang, son torse juvénile dénudé et couvert d'ecchymoses et de lacérations, une jambe qu'il devine cassée. C'est vrai, c'est un affreux spectacle pourtant le temps n'est plus où Hugues le protégeait.

— Guillaume ! s'exclame-t-il avec douleur.

La pitié qu'il lit dans les yeux de son compagnon quand il se tourne vers lui, fait craindre le pire.

— On lui a coupé la langue, Michel.

Il sent un grand froid se répandre en ses veines. Il est là à ne savoir quelle attitude adopter devant cette cruauté inutile.

— Mais...

— On a essayé de le faire parler, il n'a rien dit et en a été châtié. Ou alors au contraire, le supposant analphabète comme la plupart des nobles, ils ont tenté de l'empêcher de parler. C'est aussi un avertissement pour toi, pour Hugues. Un bourreau de l'inquisition vénitienne n'eut pas fait mieux, c'est du travail de professionnel, il a été cautérisé immédiatement. Le reste, il s'en remettra. Pourtant, il va avoir beaucoup de fièvre et je ne peux le soigner ici. Il faut partir au plus vite.

Son compagnon le prévient d'un danger. Revient à sa mémoire la taride byzantine amarrée à quai et son pavillon de gueules avec le lion d'or ailé de la riche sérénissime. Si loin des routes commerciales habituelles des vénitiens.

— Bien. Hugues et Jehan rentrez à l'auberge. Que tout le monde se rassemble devant les entrepôts des denrées le plus rapidement possible, ordonne Michel. Qu'Alaric et Boniface aillent chercher les bœufs et la seconde charrette. Puis revenez ici avec le charroi.

— Il serait préférable ensuite de faire deux groupes et que je prenne le chemin du retour avec le blessé, fait valoir son commandeur.

— Non, répond-il d'un ton bref et sans appel. Il est imprudent de diviser nos forces. Soyez sur vos gardes, termine-t-il en s'adressant aux chevaliers.

Hugues pose une main sur son épaule. De toute évidence, il se sent coupable d'avoir sous-estimé le danger. Il se détourne et entraîne Jehan. Lorsqu'ils se sont éloignés, il s'approche du damoiseau inconscient. Il tend à Guillaume une mince boîte d'or finement ouvragée. Parmi les entrelacs, les volutes, on reconnaît des lettres arabes. C'est le seul objet qui lui vienne de Nourredine. A l'intérieur, quelques petites boules grisâtres qui apportent l'oubli.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Tant bien que mal, malgré son moignon de langue affreusement gonflé, Guillaume fait avaler deux pilules à Hildebert. Avec la charpie qu'il a en permanence dans ses fontes, il éclisse la jambe au moyen d'une planche de bois empruntée au mur d'une masure en ruine. Michel, le visage fermé, impénétrable, suit chacun de ses mouvements d'un regard farouche, plein de colère. Il sait que sa vision à son sujet l'a poussé à prendre la décision de le garder à ses côtés.

— Michel. Nous ne pourrons être toujours ensemble.

— ...

Son compagnon se détourne et ne lui répond point.

— Tu ne peux contrer le destin.

— Si, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. Je mettrai tout en œuvre dans le but de te protéger comme tu le ferais pour moi.

 

Monté sur Amber, surveillant d'un œil les environs, de l'autre son blessé, il observe les aidants du négociant qui terminent de charger les vivres qu'ils ont achetées en très grandes quantités afin de ne pas avoir à revenir trop rapidement. Michel est allé faire emplettes de douceurs, de fruits secs, d'orange. De tout ce que son gourmand trouvera pour agrémenter leurs soirées en tête-à-tête.

De loin, il le voit examiner puis aborder un marin qui sort de l'entrepôt. Il y a une bonne heure, ils l'ont vu descendre de façon très discrète d'un brik qui navigue sous pavillon maltais. Son compagnon s'éloigne avec l'homme qui a des airs de pirate bien plus que d'un honnête gabier. Où va-t-il ? Que fait-il ? Il n'aime pas le perdre de vue. Pas du tout. Ni son impuissance à le protéger. Lui aussi a ce désir de veiller sur lui. Commence l'attente.

Autour de lui, tous discutent, pestent, grognent. La nuit passée dans les bras d'accortes donzelles est déjà loin derrière eux. Le réveil a été dur. Le jouvenceau martyrisé qui gît là dans le charroi, sur de méchantes couvertures, plus mort que vif, leur a rappelé d'impitoyable façon leur condition de fugitifs. Il a vu bien des coups d'œil venimeux sur son compagnon. Ils ne tarderont pas à tenir celui-ci pour responsable d'une partie de ces malheurs. Il en faut un. Cet assassin, ce sodomite, ce visionnaire qui, à vingt trois ans, assume la plus lourde des tâches mais aussi la plus haute hiérarchie en cas de conflit, en cas de danger, donnant des ordres au commandeur lui-même, en fera un tout désigné. (1) La jalousie les y poussera. Et peu leur chaut que ce soit la vérité ou non. Cela n'est qu'un détail.

Quand il reconnaît au loin la silhouette aimée qui revient vers lui, il soupire de soulagement et mesure la tension qui l'étreignait. Quelle place cet homme a prise en son cœur, en sa vie. Qu'aurait-il fait s'il avait décidé de regagner son fief du Hainaut ? Comment le laisser partir seul vers ce piège ? Incertain de la réponse, il est satisfait que le dilemme lui fusse épargné.

 

Depuis des heures, la forêt les cerne. Ils avancent, attentifs au moindre bruit, au plus infime mouvement suspect dans les fourrés. L'étroitesse du chemin ne permettant pas d'entourer le convoi, Michel a réparti les chevaliers en trois groupes, l'un en avant garde, l'autre entre les charrettes, le troisième derrière. Heureusement, le climat est clément. Ils progressent pourtant lentement. Le premier chariot tiré par les bœufs est surchargé, le second dont une partie est occupée par la couche improvisée d'Hildebert est mené par Jehan qui essaye d'éviter les ornières qui font à chaque fois gémir le jeune écuyer à moitié inconscient. Lorsqu'il s'est agité, il lui a donné les deux dernières petites boulettes d'opium contenues dans la boîte de Michel. Leur effet malheureusement ne durera pas jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Jusqu'à la nuit tout au plus. Après, il ne lui restera qu'un dérivé de cannabis médical qu'il utilise depuis l'orient et qui est nettement moins puissant. Il se promet de prendre dorénavant avec lui une sacoche de remèdes conséquente. Il faut dire que le jardin des moines ne contient que peu de simples et pas de pavots somnifères. La boutique de l'apothicaire de Wigtown n'est guère mieux achalandée en plantes médicinales. Ils sont loin de l'Orient où les préparations des herboristes sont bien plus élaborées.

Sur un signe de Michel, ils font halte. Perdu en ses pensées, il n'a pas réalisé qu'ils sont arrivés à la clairière où ils s'étaient arrêtés lors de leur précédente expédition.

— Comment va-t-il ? s'enquiert son compagnon.

— En cet instant, ça va. L'opium fait encore effet. Dans quelques heures ce ne sera plus le cas alors, il faudra beaucoup prier pour lui.

— Je préfère m'en occuper que de m'en remettre à Dieu, raille-t-il.

— T'en occuper ?

— Tu verras. Malheureusement, avant cela, il faut qu'il se réveille, soupire Michel découragé, ce sera un moment difficile à traverser.

— Viens, mon biau, offre-t-il en désignant la place à ses côtés.

Michel s'assoit contre lui, son épaule touchant la sienne.

— Arrête de te tourmenter, tu n'es en rien responsable de la situation. Tu as bien compris que ce sont les lettres de change que cherchent les agresseurs de Hildebert. Philippe-le-Bel n'est point décidé à les honorer. Les montants en sont faramineux et il n'a pas pour habitude de payer ses dettes. L'appât du gain est pour beaucoup dans son accusation envers le Temple. Il doit rembourser les lourds emprunts contractés auprès de nos comptoirs, sans parler de ce trésor qui n'est un secret pour personne. Il fait fluctuer la monnaie au gré de ses besoins, mécontente banquiers et commerçants étrangers qui à chaque dévaluation et réévaluation perdent de l'argent à son seul profit. Et si même, les traîtres que nous avons à la commanderie obéissent à un seul maître, ce qui est plus que probable, on ne peut y prouver collusion.

— Je n'en suis point aussi sûr. Il est grand temps d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Sigefroi de Malifan.

— Le comte de Montcalf a été assassiné avant l'arrestation des templiers.

— Oui. Et son héritier était Florimond et non moi, le cadet. L'espion de Nogaret, ce leurre qu'il a cru bon nous envoyer, est venu en dernier lieu. J'en suis arrivé à me demander si l'attaque dont a été victime le groupe de Tanguy de Bénart n'a pas été orchestrée afin de le remplacer par un agent de l'ennemi. Bien que Florimond n'ait pas encore été poignardé, Sigefroi de Malifan peut avoir été mis au courant du problème avant son départ de France. L'âme damnée de Philippe-le-Bel a pu supposer que mon frère m'avait remis ces lettres de change avant ma fuite ou au moins à Hugues après la mort de mon père, que Hildebert n'apportait que de funestes nouvelles et le sceau des Montcalf. Il vérifie les hypothèses une à une et fait éliminer les témoins éventuels.

— Tu es en danger.

— Nous sommes en danger, Guillaume. Pas moi. Nous. Hugues également. Je dois te protéger et te mets en péril, raille son voisin.

— Arrête, mon biau, murmure-t-il à son guerrier qu'il n'a pas l'habitude de voir ainsi abattu. Tu es mon compagnon, mais je suis aussi chevalier et ton frère d'armes. Loin d'une damoiselle en détresse.

Michel a relevé la tête vivement et s'est tourné vers lui à l'entente de sa première phrase.

— Ton compagnon ?

— Ne croyais-tu donc être qu'un amant de passage ? s'emporte-t-il. Nos projets d'avenir ne seraient que paroles au vent ?

Tout soudain, les prunelles qui le contemplent, éclairées par les flammes du feu qui pétillent devant eux, paraissent briller d'un éclat farouche. Michel le fixe de son regard incisif avant de sourire apparemment satisfait de son observation. Il en est ébaubi. Qu'avait-t-il imaginé ?

— Assurément, tu es mon compagnon, reprend-il alors sans le quitter des yeux. " _L'amour fait voir à l'homme sous de riantes couleurs ce qui lui répugnait naguère. Il lui fait paraître aisé ce qui lui semblait difficile. Il va jusqu'à transformer les caractères innés et les dispositions naturelles_ ", récite-t-il à mi-voix. (2)

— " _Ce n'est qu'une maladie dont le malade se délecte, un tourment qu'il désire. Quiconque en est atteint ne souhaite pas de guérir qui en souffre n'en veut pas être délivré_ ", achève Michel avec passion. (2)

Un feu ardent brûle dans ses prunelles. Il a une expression sauvage, déterminée. Il songe qu'il n'aimerait se retrouver face à lui sur un champ de bataille.

— Tu n'avais rien dit, lui reproche-t-il.

— Je ne croyais pas en avoir la nécessité, avoue Guillaume.

Ils restent là, l'un contre l'autre n'osant, malgré l'envie qu'ils en ont, aucun geste qui les trahirait plus encore devant leurs coreligionnaires dont certains sont toujours à discuter autour du feu. Brisant ce moment de profonde entente, Michel se lève et s'approche de la charrette.

— Il est en phase de réveil. Il va avoir besoin de nous, le prévient-il.

Les petits mouvements nerveux qu'esquisse Hildebert les avertissent qu'en effet, il ne va pas tarder à émerger. Il est brûlant de fièvre. Dans ses sacs de fonte, il prend les pilules contenant de la résine de cannabis. Dès qu'ils seront à la commanderie, il appliquera plusieurs fois par jour des décoctions de millepertuis pour soigner la brûlure et hâter la cicatrisation. Peut-être Soufiane El Manihi aura-t-il un traitement approprié, les mamelouks ont fait de cette pratique cruelle une punition courante.

Le jeune homme s'agite de plus en plus. Ses mouvements désordonnés trahissent sa panique. Ses pupilles roulent dans ses orbites et se révulsent. Avec son moignon gonflé, outre la douleur qui doit l'assaillir peu à peu, il a certainement l'impression de suffoquer. D'un signe, Michel lui demande d'attendre avant de lui administrer la médication. Ses mains posées à plat sur la poitrine du garçon, il parle à Hildebert en arabe que pourtant celui-ci ne comprend pas. Sa voix est lénifiante, persuasive, ses mots forment une mélopée répétitive. Les yeux du jeune homme fixent Michel qui psalmodie. On y lit la peur sans nom qui étreint son âme. Conservant son accentuation, ce dernier continue ensuite en patois hennuyer, recommandant à son écuyer de se calmer, d'oublier ce mal, qu'à son commandement, il ne ressentira plus. Un moment qui lui semble interminable où il découvre une nouvelle facette de son amant. Et cela se passe ainsi qu'il l'a dit. Sur un signe de son compagnon, il lui administre la médication dont il n'a plus si grand besoin. Apaisé par Michel, assommé par la fièvre et la drogue qui circule encore dans ses veines, il sommeille à moitié.

Le campement dort et c'est préférable. Bien qu'ils soient un peu à l'écart, les chevaliers auraient pu surprendre cette pratique honnie par l'église. Utilisée régulièrement en Orient, l'hypnose est considérée comme une preuve de sorcellerie et mène droit au bûcher. Trop de choses pourraient être reprochées au tout jeune maréchal du Temple. S'ils venaient à tomber entre les griffes de Philippe-le-Bel, ils ne seraient que deux morts en sursis. Il pose une main dans le dos de son compagnon.

— Il passera ainsi une nuit tranquille. Michel, il faudra que tu le réveilles à l'aube.

— Ne me demande pas ça, Guillaume.

— Pour ta sécurité, mon biau.

— Tu sais que cela ne changerait rien, répond-il en haussant les épaules. Il ne mérite pas de souffrir mille morts.

Une fois leur tour de garde terminé, ils dorment côte à côte. Michel est proche et pourtant lui semble si loin. Sa peau lui fait défaut. Tout comme son odeur. Tout autant que sa chaleur. Est-ce cela l'amour ? Cette peur incessante de perdre l'autre qui vous serre les tripes ? Il s'endort avec à l'esprit l'image du regard passionné de Michel quand il lui a dit qu'il l'aime.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Guillaume a parlé d'amour. Trop exalté, Michel met bien du temps à sommeiller. Il est mortifié de la joie qui l'inonde, qui balaye les dangers, les regrets de son passé, étouffe la douleur de Hildebert. Guillaume a parlé d'amour. A se comporter tel un jouvenceau épris d'une jeune oiselle, il se trouve parfaitement ridicule, il a honte d'être heureux alors que l'écuyer est dans cet état, que Florimond et son père sont morts, qu'ils sont tous en péril. Il a honte mais ne peut s'empêcher de savourer cette revanche sur la vie. A lui maintenant de conserver, de protéger cet homme qui lui apporte tout.

 

Transi, il s'éveille à l'aube. La rosée a mouillé les herbes, il fait glacial. Son premier regard est pour la couche de Guillaume qui dort encore. Le second afin de vérifier que les veilleurs sont à leur poste et les chevaux toujours attachés. Ensuite ses yeux se portent vers le chariot où est étendu Hildebert. Une silhouette, qu'il reconnaît sans peine tant elle lui est familière, se tient là.

— Pourquoi ? interroge Hugues lorsqu'il parvient à ses côtés.

— Je l'ignore. Tu en connais peut-être plus que moi. Il y a cinq ans que je n'ai vu le Hainaut.

— Un peu après, ton départ, débute son cousin d'une voix sourde, la vie a changé au comté de Montcalf. Ton père était devenu violent, colérique. Tu sais combien il aimait la chasse. Accompagné de ses meilleurs dogues, il disparaissait des journées entières seul, sans même un valet de chiens. L'été suivant, trois cavaliers et leur suite se sont arrêtés au château, ils y sont restés plusieurs jours. Les domestiques ont jaboté. La rumeur courait que l'un était un noble très important. Environ deux mois plus tard, un messager de la cour de France est arrivé et reparti. Aussitôt, mon oncle et Florimond sont partis à Rome.

— A Rome ! Mais dans quel but ? s'exclame-t-il stupéfait.

— Je l'ignore. Au retour, Florimond avait changé. Son regard parfois s'égarait comme s'il était hanté par la vision des horreurs vues. Il parlait souvent de toi. Peu à peu, il a compris mon rôle. Il m'a accusé de t'avoir précipité vers la mort et m'en a beaucoup voulu, soupire son cousin. Nous étions moins proches. L'été de l'année suivante, il s'est rendu à Pérouse. Je suis devenu Chevalier du Temple. Mon instruction finie, malgré mes demandes d'être envoyé à La Rochelle afin de te rejoindre, je me suis retrouvé à la commanderie de Paris. J'ai toujours pensé que ton frère y était pour quelque chose. Il me gardait à portée des yeux et me surveillait. La première fois que j'ai aperçu Nogaret, j'ai reconnu en lui l'un des cavaliers qui avaient séjourné à Montcalf. Florimond évoluait en son entourage et celui de la reine. Il recevait à la cour honneurs et flatteries, pourtant, il n'était pas heureux. Mon insouciant compagnon de fredaines était devenu sombre et taiseux. Des rumeurs de la disgrâce imminente des templiers se sont mises à circuler en tout Paris alors même que Jacques de Molay était invité à la cour afin d'assister aux obsèques de Catherine de Courtenay, épouse de Charles de Valois, frère du roi. Il m'a fait parvenir un billet et nous nous sommes retrouvés très discrètement en l'enceinte du Temple. Il m'a averti que l'arrestation était prévue dans toute la France le matin du 13 octobre de l'an de grâce 1307. J'ai eu un entretien avec le maréchal du palais. Mes renseignements valaient largement une récompense, le lendemain, à ma demande, je suis parti à Marseille rejoindre le groupe d'Alaric de Guibert et ensuite l'Ecosse.

— C'est tout ? s'enquiert Michel d'un ton rogue, bouleversé de l'entendre avouer qu'il avait choisi d'être à ses côtés.

— Bien des mois auparavant, un chevalier du Temple de la commanderie de La Rochelle est arrivé à Paris. Il avait pour nom Geoffroy de Kébrac. Il était fort disert et, après quelques verre de vin, racontait volontiers ses campagnes. Il avait fait plusieurs expéditions en méditerranée sur la Santa-Anna, l'une des nefs de la flotte templière. Il a narré l'abordage d'un navire maure et a décrit un très jeune chevalier qui avait posé le pied en premier sur la felouque, qui attaquait les incroyants sans relâche et qui, sans état d'âme, achevait les blessés. Il disait de lui qu'il était à la fois beau et terrible. Il s'agissait de toi, Gamén. J'ai rapporté ça à Florimond. Il a eu cette réplique étonnante : « une belle famille d'assassins ». Je ne sais ce qu'il entendait par là mais cela a sûrement une corrélation avec les expéditions à Rome et Pérouse.

Pendant le récit de Hugues, une main caressante, possessive s'est appesantie sur son épaule. Guillaume. Guillaume qui tient à chaque occasion à montrer leur lien à Hugues. Son cousin s'est arrêté brusquement. Un éclair de haine a traversé son regard avant qu'il se reprenne et termine son histoire.

— C'est tout ce que tu peux m'en dire ? insiste-t-il.

— Florimond ne semblait avoir aucun problème pécuniaire. Il menait grande vie, jouait beaucoup, avait des maîtresses choisies parmi les nobles dames de la cour. Il jouissait de la faveur des puissants. Tout au moins d'un puissant.

— Puis, il est devenu gênant.

— Si près de la mort de ton père, je ne suis pas sûr que le meurtrier soit le même car ce sont des assassinats, ne t'y trompe pas. Qui est Malifan ?

— L'ancien confesseur de Nogaret et très récent templier. Trop récent. Je crois que le trésor était le but premier de l'âme damnée de Philippe-le-Bel, peut-être a-t-il reçu ensuite d'autres consignes.

— Pourquoi Hildebert ?

— Quelqu'un cherche à récupérer des documents que Florimond avait en sa possession. Il aurait pu vous les remettre à toi ou à lui.

— Je vois.

Ils restent là, immobiles tous les trois, unis dans l'étrange complicité qui vient de la possession de ces éléments connus d'eux seuls. Il ne peut s'empêcher de le mettre en garde.

— Hugues. Il y a un second espion de Nogaret à la commanderie. Malifan n'est que le leurre de cette chasse où nous sommes le gibier.

Après un ultime coup d'œil à Hildebert qui commence à s'agiter, Hugues fait un bref signe d'assentiment avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche féline. Il est certain que son cousin ne lui a pas tout dit.

 

Après un repas sommaire, ils reprennent la direction de la commanderie perdue aux milieux des landes écossaises. Ils n'ont nulle envie de lambiner. Le temps printanier des deux derniers jours semble avoir cédé le pas à un relent d'hiver qui traînait. Dès qu'ils sortent de la forêt, des bourrasques les assaillent et la marche vers leur havre devient de plus en plus difficile. Malgré le capuchon du mantel rabattu sur son visage, le vent froid s'infiltre et le glace. Ses yeux piquent et il a bien du mal a distinguer le chemin. Michel pousse Splint Wind des mollets, l'encourage de la voix. Il jette un coup d'œil vers Guillaume dont il ne voit que la cape à capuche qu'il a passée au-dessus de sa pelisse. La jument de son compagnon ahane mais progresse. Après plusieurs heures d'une ascension ardue, ils quittent la colline battue par les bourrasques et se dirigent vers la vallée. La région est onduleuse. Le terrain accidenté fatigue bêtes et hommes, ralentit l'avancée. Ils traversent quelques bancs de brume qui lui font craindre un brouillard plus important. La grande descente apparaît, le fond de la cuvette est noyé en un smog épais. Poussés par le poids de la charrette, les bœufs vont peiner. Ils ne pourront pas faire grand chose, s'ils se laissent emporter par la charge. Après, ils suivront le cours du Glenn Trool, avant de gravir l'éminence et retrouver leur refuge, ses murs, sa chaleur. Ils croyaient y parvenir lorsque le soleil serait au zénith, ils n'y seront qu'entre chien et loup (3) au plus tôt.

D'un appel bref, il commande un arrêt. Pendant que Guillaume examine Hildebert et lui administre sa drogue, les autres se soulagent dans les buissons. Puis il distribue quignons de pain et fromage, petits pâtés de viande et oublies qu'ils mangeront là debout ou à cheval pour les plus lents. Il ne veut pas s'attarder, ils n'ont que trop traîné en route. Tout comme lui, Hugues surveille les alentours de son regard acéré. Ils échangent un coup d'œil inquiet. Une fois encore, il a le sentiment qu'un danger les guette, que le mal rôde.

— Dépêche-toi, Ami, souffle-t-il en s'approchant de Guillaume. Il ne faut point rester céans.

— Tu as vu quelque chose ?

— Non. Je sens.

Guillaume approuve de la tête et range aussitôt dans sa sacoche, avec des gestes calmes et précis, la charpie, ses médications, sa fiole d'alcool purifié qu'il applique sur les lacérations. Lorsque son compagnon est de nouveau en selle, il lui tend les victuailles qu'il a prises pour lui et ils reprennent la lente progression. On ne voit pas à trente pieds. C'est le moment que tout ennemi préférerait pour attaquer. Les chevaux sont fatigués, nerveux et encensent. Le brouillard, à moins que ce ne soit d'autres montures qu'ils sentent. Pourtant, rien ne se passe.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Ils sont parvenus au flanc de la colline. Dès qu'ils ont quitté la proximité de la rivière, l'épaisse brume s'est dissipée. Il n'y a personne à la ronde. Soit leurs poursuivants éventuels se sont égarés dans le smog soit Michel s'est trompé mais Guillaume en doute. D'une voix brève, celui-ci appelle Hugues. Il lui demande de prendre deux hommes avec lui, de prévenir de leur arrivée et de quérir de l'aide. Ils attendront là que des frères convers avec des brouettes viennent soulager les bœufs d'une partie de leur charge. Ils seraient incapables de tirer la charrette ainsi alourdie en haut de la pente.

La confiance que Michel témoigne à son parent l'agace. Lui n'en a aucune. Plusieurs cavaliers descendent de monture pour se dégourdir les jambes. Le terrain dégagé permet une bonne visibilité sur les alentours. Seule la forêt à leur dextre pourrait dissimuler des ennemis mais étant à l'opposé de Wigtown, cela paraît peu probable. Il a hâte de voir se clore sur eux la porte de la commanderie et plus encore celle de leur chambre monastique.

Dès que les brouettes sont remplies, ils entreprennent la montée, les moines en tête, les deux chariots ensuite et les chevaliers les entourant. Eux ferment la marche. Quand enfin le lourd portail se referme, que le madrier transversal est mis en ses supports métalliques et empêche toute intrusion, il soupire de soulagement. Ils sont à l'abri.

Pourtant une animation inhabituelle règne dans la vaste cour, des exclamations fusent, des cris de mécontentement, certains semblent se chercher noise, un vrai charivari...

— Silence ! crie-t-il obtenant immédiatement un calme relatif.

C'est Jehan qui s'approche d'eux pour expliquer la cause de cette agitation.

— Sigefroi de Malifan a été occis, Philippe de Bôle est malade. Les estimant responsables, ils ont enfermé le savant arabe et son aide.

 

 

 

1\. La hiérarchie du Temple était différente en Occident et en Orient. En Occident, Le commandeur ou précepteur de maison dirigeait une maison du Temple appelée préceptorie ou commanderie dans le respect de la Règle et des décisions du chapitre. L'article 49 de la Règle précise _« que vous puissiez avoir des terres, des hommes, des vilains, tenir des champs et les gouverner avec justice, et prendre votre droit de ces choses comme cela est spécialement établi. »_ Il rendait compte au Maître de l'Ordre du Temple qui était à l'époque qui nous préoccupe Jacques de Molay.

En Orient, la hiérarchie était différente puisque les chevaliers étaient amenés à combattre les infidèles. Le Maréchal était l'autorité militaire suprême subordonnée aux décisions militaires du maître de l'Ordre. En temps de paix ainsi qu'en temps de guerre, il était responsable de la discipline et de l'entretien des armes et montures. Il répartissait les tâches de la journée et faisait l'appel des chevaliers. En campagne, le maréchal dirigeait **tous** les chevaliers du Temple et chargeait en premier en portant lui-même le gonfanon (l'étendard). À la mort du maître de l'Ordre, c'est lui qui faisait annoncer la nouvelle dans toutes les commanderies et réunissait les dignitaires pour l'organisation de l'élection d'un nouveau maître. (réf : Wikipedia)

2\. Extrait de "Le collier de la colombe", écrit par Ibn Hazm, grand penseur et poète andalou des Xème et XIème siècles. Dans ce livre, véritable traité sur l'amour et les amants, l'auteur développe sa conception de l'amour.

3\. Entre chien et loup : expression datant du XIIIème siècle


	11. Découverte et faux-semblant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
> L'abbaye de Royaumont

 

 

—  Qu'est-il arrivé ? demande-t-il au religieux tremblant.

—  Le prieur est tombé malade peu après votre départ. Le savant arabe l'a soigné. Son état s'est aggravé. Plus il le médecinait, plus mal il était. Il a passé la nuit à son chevet. Le chevalier de Malifan n'était point à mâtines. Nous l'avons été quérir et l'avons trouvé roide sur sa couche.

—  Où est le supérieur ?

—  Chez lui.

Il laisse Amber aux soins du frère convers et se précipite. Une odeur d'urine et d'excréments le prend à la gorge dès son entrée dans la chambre. Un frère noir est agenouillé devant le lit de Philippe de Bôle et récite la prière des morts. Malgré le regard scandalisé du moine, il le fait sortir. Plus tard, les patenôtres. Le visage du grand guerrier est livide et couvert d'une sueur froide et malsaine, de la salive coule du coin de sa bouche. Il palpe l'abdomen qui est dur et tendu, l'homme gémit. Sa robe de bure est souillée de défécations liquides. Un pot en terre placé à côté du lit contient des vomissures jaunâtres et sanguinolentes. Aucun doute n'est permis.

La lourde porte, poussée par une main nerveuse, heurte le mur avec fracas, faisant à peine sursauter le moribond. Michel est là, toujours en colère semble-t-il, suivi du médecin arabe.

—  Mon ami, murmure Guillaume au prieur.

Le regard vague qui se pose sur lui n'a plus rien de sensé. Il paraît déjà parti bien loin d'eux.

—  François, mon fils, souffle le vieillard. François.

—  Votre fils ? s'exclame Guillaume sidéré.

—  Marie, Marie...

Le vieil homme a un hoquet, un peu de bave sanglante coule sur son menton qu'il essuie avec un linge mouillé. Perdu dans les limbes du délire, il ne dit rien de compréhensible. Les symptômes sont évidents et l'empoisonnement à l'arsenic ne pardonne pas. Comme tous ceux qui ont fréquenté l'Orient, les chevaliers savent que là-bas ils ont réussi à fabriquer de l'arsenic incolore, inodore et sans saveur, indétectable lorsqu'il est mélangé à une boisson ou à un aliment. Cela explique leur réaction envers le sage et son disciple mais ne la justifie pas. (1) Il fait un signe de la tête négatif en regardant Michel. Soufiane El Manihi opine de la tête.

—  Il n'y a rien qui puisse lui être apporté, dit-il de sa voix aux accents chantants. La dose était forte. Laxatif ou antiseptique n'y auraient remédié. Juste adoucir la fin. Tu as un autre patient, Messire Guillaume de Vercours. Celui-ci sera mort au matin. Il a eu une longue vie bien remplie.

Michel lance quelques mots en arabe à l'élève qui acquiesce.

—  Que lui as-tu dit ? demande Guillaume en sortant de la chambre.

—  De rester auprès du malade et de ne laisser approcher personne excepté le frère Jérôme qui viendra prendre sa suite.

 

Le réfectoire est muet. Tous mangent en silence, le visage fermé. Il n'a pu faire autrement que de désapprouver publiquement les chevaliers qui, dans leur ignorance, leur bêtise, ont pris la décision d'enfermer le savant et son disciple. D'une voix qu'il avait voulue dure, il leur avait rappelé le dévouement du médecin et de son assistant à l'enseignement, leur enseignement. Il a parlé de respect, de l'admiration qu'il a pour leur immense savoir. Le vieillard ne semble pas lui tenir rigueur, quant au jeune Ibrahim, il n'a pas dit deux mots depuis son arrivée en dehors des leçons.

Assis aux côtés de Michel, Guillaume retrouve avec satisfaction sa chaude présence, l'écuelle commune où leurs doigts se frôlent. Ce quotidien qu'ils partagent. Et cela, malgré l'humeur bougonne de son compagnon, hélas, compréhensible.

Une absence de deux jours. Un enlèvement et des meurtres. Quel bilan navrant. Sigefroi de Malifan a été froidement exécuté. Il a eu la gorge tranchée. Michel est resté impassible devant la victime.

—  Nous avons un problème de moins et deux de plus, avait-il constaté glacial.

Les façons de procéder sont trop éloignées et il est probable en effet que les assassins soient différents.

Soufiane El Manihi a examiné Hildebert. D'un coffret en bois de cèdre ouvragé et d'une taille respectable que portait son disciple, le médecin a extrait une fiole pansue, un mince étui assez semblable à celui de Michel abritant des granules presque noires.

—  Il me faudra les ingrédients afin de fabriquer ce remède. La quantité en sera insuffisante.

Il a dû avouer son impuissance. Il n'a pratiquement aucune des substances réclamées et encore moins des capsules de pavot pour les pilules opiacées. Michel avait quitté la chambre avant de revenir portant sa sacoche de fonte, il en avait sorti plusieurs petits sacs de toile et les avait tendus au savant. Celui-ci avait palpé la poudre que contenait le premier, l'avait reniflée avant de sourire.

—  Anbar.

L'ambre gris ! Où Michel a-t-il trouvé ça ? Lui revient à la mémoire sa disparition avec le marin maltais le matin même. Les autres pochettes renferment du pavot, de la résine de cannabis, une poussière brun-rouge qu'il ne connaît pas, des plantes séchées, un pot d'une substance épaisse d'un ocre foncé. Il a certainement négocié ces composants très précieux et très chers avec le gabier qui les a, à coup sûr, dérobés.

—  Du lubān-ǧāwi, (2) constate le médecin. Nourredine avait raison.

Le vieillard n'en dira pas plus. Il a déjà tant dit le jour de son arrivée et lui ne désire pas en entendre plus sur l'ancien amant de son compagnon. Il a été son passé, il est son présent. Il est, une fois encore, stupéfait des connaissances de Michel, toutes théoriques, il est vrai. Il serait incapable de faire la moindre potion mais sa prévoyance, son sang-froid ont peut-être sauvé la vie de son écuyer.

 

Sa bouche voyage dans le creux des reins de Michel. Il mordille, goûte la peau échauffée par l'envie, puis la jouissance. Moite, légèrement humide, elle a une amertume salée douce à sa langue. Il caresse la courbe du dos, embrasse l'épaule qui porte la brûlure ignominieuse avant de passer une jambe de l'autre côté de son corps et de s'étendre sur lui, peau contre peau. Il soupire de bien-être. Depuis trois jours, ce contact lui avait tant manqué. Pubis, sexe contre ses fesses, entre ses fesses. Son poids ne semble pas gêner Michel encore perdu en les limbes du plaisir.

—  Mon biau, mon aimé, murmure-t-il dans sa nuque, pour le ramener à lui.

Il le sent frémir. Jamais, il ne s'est abandonné au point de prononcer ce mot. Sans aucune difficulté, Michel bande ses muscles et se retourne sous lui.

—  Tu te laisses aller, commandeur, chuchote-t-il avec un sourire complice.

Il y a toute la tendresse du monde en sa voix, tant de passion en ce regard qu'il pose sur lui. Son guerrier n'est point à l'aise avec le verbe quand il s'agit de sentiments. Son corps trahit pourtant ce qu'il veut savoir.

—  Je t'avais promis que pour t'aimer, j'apprendrais.

Michel a fermé les yeux. Il en est orphelin. Alors, il trouve sa bouche, y partage sa passion. L'étreinte de son amant s'est resserrée, il est enclos d'un cercle de fer. Jamais n'a été créé mal plus délicieux que celui de ces bras. Les mains de Michel, un peu calleuses du maniement des armes, errent maintenant sur son corps. Du bout des doigts, il insiste sur chacune des cicatrices qui le défigurent. D'un coup de hanche, son guerrier les fait basculer et se retrouve sur lui, sa bouche suit les sillons de son visage et lui parle d'amour sans mot. Ses lèvres, sa langue. Il pense à Hildebert et frissonne.

—  Je suis là, Ami. Je suis là.

La chaleur renaît, envahit son bas-ventre. Michel terrasse les ténèbres.

**.•*)(*•.**

Son compagnon blotti contre lui, Michel écoute le pas lent des frères qui se rendent à prime. Son commandeur prend de plus en plus de risques. Leur relation devient le secret de tout le monde. Il pose un léger baiser sur les boucles blondes qui chatouillent son menton. Un grognement répond à sa caresse, il sourit puis laisse retomber la tête en arrière sur le chevet avec un soupir.

Ce qui se passe dans sa vie, dans leur vie car Guillaume s'y trouve entraîné bien malgré lui, lui déplaît de façon souveraine. Depuis sa fuite de La Rochelle, tout s'écroule. Et pourtant, sans cela aurait-il rencontré cet homme qui dort entre ses bras et qui lui est si cher ? Un compagnon extraordinaire qui l'épaulera, qu'il épaulera.

Sans le vouloir, ses pensées s'éloignent de Guillaume et s'évadent vers le Hainaut. Qu'est donc devenue la famille de Montcalf ? Qu'en ont fait son père et Florimond. Il n'est pas stupide. Il a très vite fait le rapprochement entre les déplacements de ceux-ci à Rome, puis Pérouse et les événements qui s'y sont déroulés au même moment. Et cette réflexion de Florimond que lui a rapportée Hugues que signifie-t-elle ? Sont-ils mêlés aux décès suspects des papes Boniface VIII et Benoît XI dont la légendaire droiture gênait tant Philippe-le-Bel et Nogaret ? Et si oui, pourquoi en sont-ils arrivés là ? Comment ont-ils pu supposer un seul instant que ce souverain avide et son âme damnée les laisseraient en vie ? Surtout après avoir acheté leur silence à prix d'or. D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de prix pour les âmes.

Que lui cache Hugues ?

La mort de Sigefroi de Malifan est peu mystérieuse, on a simplement voulu le faire taire, il était devenu dangereux pour l'espion qui a fait le nécessaire. Assurément, il ne pourra plus leur révéler quoi que ce soit. Quant à lui, un de ses problèmes est résolu. Il aurait dû l'exécuter lui-même et il est peut probable que Guillaume ait donné son aval à la chose. Enfin, cela semble éliminer de la liste des suspects les chevaliers qui étaient avec eux à Wigtown.

L'assassinat du prieur est tout autre. Il penche pour une vengeance personnelle préméditée, ourdie depuis longtemps. Contrairement à Guillaume, il ne pense pas que le vieil homme délirait. Ce fils évoqué, certainement renié, est-il parmi eux ? Ou seulement un regret ? Le drame d'une vie ? Dès ce matin, il ira fouiller le logement de Philippe de Bôle.

Et son pauvre Hildebert. Comment va-t-il accepter ce coup du sort ? Il s'est attaché au jeune écuyer qu'il a vu grandir. Toujours fourré à Montcalf avec son compère Conrad et la petite Jeanne, la sœur de ce dernier, il fuyait la misère qu'apportaient leur suzerain, la passion de celui-ci envers les querelles de voisinage et le trop fidèle dévouement de son père envers cet homme cruel mais charismatique.

Qui les épiait à l'auberge de Wigtown et a fui lorsque Hugues et Alaric sont venus forcer la porte de leur chambre ? Qui les suivait sur le chemin de la commanderie car ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il en est certain. D'ailleurs, il a lu la même inquiétude sur le visage de son cousin. La prescience ? L’instinct du chasseur ?

Le bilan qu'il a dressé lui fait faire la grimace. Tant de questions auxquelles il n'a nulle réponse. Autant d'énigmes qu'il lui faut résoudre au plus tôt. Un mouvement de Guillaume attire son attention. Ses yeux sont levés vers lui. Son compagnon caresse son épaule avant de poser les lèvres sur les siennes. Il change de position et les mains sur sa nuque, le front contre le sien, il puise en son étreinte le courage nécessaire pour affronter cette nouvelle journée.

 

Contrairement aux prévisions de Soufiane El Manihi, l'agonie du prieur se prolonge. Ses râles ténus l'assourdissent dès son entrée dans la chambre. Le frère Jérôme, conformément à ses ordres, n'a pas bougé. Agenouillé sur le prie-Dieu, il lit son missel. Le regard hanté qu'il lui lance révèle combien cette nuit lui a été pénible et l'a marqué.

—  Allez vous reposer, Frère Jérôme, je prends la suite.

Dès son départ, il explore le logement. Deux grandes pièces vides de mobilier et que manifestement Philippe de Bôle n'occupait pas se contentant de sa cellule monastique, comme s'il voulait faire pénitence. Il la soumet à une fouille en règle. Il est mal à l'aise d'ainsi violer l'intimité de ce vieil homme inconscient. Toutefois, a-t-il le choix ? Il a visité le coffre et ses vêtements, cherché en vain un double fond. Un ballot ne contient que des souvenirs d'orient. Le confort est des plus sommaire : un prie-Dieu, une table, un siège et le lit. Il inspecte les murs, les dalles sans rien voir qui pourrait dénoncer une pierre qu'on aurait descellée comme Guillaume l'a fait dans leur chambre afin de cacher ses documents. Son regard effleure le lit, y revient. Il repousse les courtines, se penche et jette un coup d’œil sous la haute structure. Rien. Trop facile, bien sûr.

Quelques objets attirent son attention : un encrier rempli, des plumes d'oie taillées pour l'écriture, un grattoir servant à corriger les erreurs. Philippe de Bôle écrivait. Pourtant nul parchemin, nul codex (3) à sa vue. Ils doivent être dissimulés. Mais où ? Malgré lui, il ne peut quitter des yeux le lit. Il répugne à fouiller la couche de l'agonisant.

Un grattement à l'huis l'interrompt alors qu'il s'apprêtait à soulever le matelas de crin et sa charge.

—  Le commandeur m'envoie vous quérir, dit le frère infirmier. Des pauvres ont entendu la cloche des mourants et demandent charité que nous ne pouvons refuser. (4)

—  Qui donc a fait tinter le glas ? Et pour qui ? s'exclame-t-il mécontent de voir des va-et-vient non prévus augmenter les risques.

—  C'est le chapelain qui, en votre absence, en a donné l'ordre hier matin au moine sonneur. Il a retenti à trois reprises pour le chevalier de Malifan, à sexte, à none et au vêpres.

Pour cette âme vendue au diable ? Pour ce renégat qui méritait la plus importante des punitions : la perte de la maison, l'expulsion définitive ? Michel n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Il pense à l'enterrement très bref qui a eu lieu peu après le petit-déjeuner. Le corps du défunt enveloppé d'un linceul a été enseveli dans un simple trou creusé en leur cimetière ainsi que le veut la règle. Il y a assisté afin de voir la réaction des personnes présentes sans avoir rien noté de particulier.

Il se hâte vers l'unique porte. Dès demain, il fera commencer les travaux d'aménagement d'un vaste et haut mur d'enceinte avec une herse à l'entrée principale et, avoisinant celle-ci, une porte basse qui ne laisse pénétrer de front qu'un seul homme à pied.

Il aperçoit la grande silhouette de Guillaume faisant face à plusieurs gueux. Il se tient là, droit et fier, tel le commandeur qu'il est. Tel le commandeur qu'il ne doit pas être. Lui apparaît alors, sous un nouveau jour, la perte du prieur qui va révéler le rôle réel de chacun.

Il y a là le père et le fils accompagnés de leurs femmes et de leurs cinq enfants. Paysans libres, ils ne travaillent jamais longtemps au même endroit, chassés par la croyance idiote qui veut que des jumeaux ne soient pas issus d'un seul géniteur. La femme adultère et le mari complaisant sont donc jugés indésirables. Ils racontent avoir vécu à proximité de la commanderie de Balantrodoch jusqu'à la mort du maître John de Sautre il y a trois ans et la nomination de John de Husflete qui les a rejetés. Depuis, ils survivent comme ils peuvent. Ils ont reconnu le glas saluant le décès d'un chevalier-templier. Une fois de plus, il maudit le chapelain et son initiative malheureuse. A croire qu'il a voulu prévenir toute l’Écosse de leur présence.

—  Quel sont vos métiers ? interroge-t-il.

—  Il y a longtemps, j'étais charpentier et mon fils connaît le labeur de la terre.

Il lance un coup d’œil à Guillaume. La seigneurie, la médecine sont chevillées au corps de son amant, il serait incapable de rejeter des hères qui demandent aide et asile.

—  Vous pouvez vous installer sur les terres du monastère, près de la rivière. Si des outils vous sont nécessaires afin de bâtir un abri, nous vous les prêterons. Nous avons l'emploi de main d’œuvre aux champs et à la construction de nouveaux bâtiments. Vous pourrez pêcher, chasser et bûcheronner pour vos besoins mais pas pour la vente. Le plus âgé peut déjà besogner. Les femmes ne sont pas admises dans l'enceinte. Tous les jours, envoyez les jumeaux chercher pain et nourriture, expose justement son compagnon.

Le contentement illumine les figures des enfançons et des bougresses. Les hommes semblent ne pas y croire.

—  Il y a du travail pour très longtemps, confirme Michel. Les enfants seront accueillis avec joie par les frères. Accompagnez moi, enjoint-il à l'aîné et aux bessons qui doivent avoir une douzaine d'années.

Il y a toujours eu des ouvriers libres à l'année ou de façon ponctuelle dans l'enceinte des commanderies, des artisans établis aux alentours qui suppléent les moines : maréchal-ferrant, chaudronnier, menuisier, cloutier, tisserand, tailleur. Bien sûr, ils ont besoin de main d’œuvre mais comment protéger leurs secrets ? Si secrets il y a encore, ce qui semble de plus en plus improbable. La famille est repartie avec un baluchon rempli de vivres. Bien qu'ils soient habitués à coucher dehors, Guillaume leur a laissé trois jours entiers afin de se construire un abri.

 

—  Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

—  Rien, soupire-t-il. Guillaume ? Tu dois déménager dans le logement de Philippe de Bôle ?

—  C'est la place du commandeur.

Il se raidit sans répondre.

—  C'est vrai, bientôt je ne te rejoindrai plus en ta chambre, murmure son amant. Cela ne changera rien, mon biau. Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir une seule nuit sans toi entre mes bras.

**.•*)(*•.**

Le corps de Philippe de Bôle gisant sur le catafalque, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, enveloppé de son manteau à la croix écarlate, reçoit un dernier hommage de ses frères. Il sera ensuite allongé en un cercueil rudimentaire et placé en une sépulture aménagée dans le sol de la chapelle devant l'autel. Il est le fondateur de cette commanderie qui n'en a pas le nom, pas la forme, pas les règles. Ou si peu. Le voilà, lui, à trente ans, à la barre de cette arche perdue en Écosse, ballottée dans la tempête politique ourdie par le roi de France.

 

D'un geste las, Guillaume pose sur la table de Michel le livre de comptes que lui a remis le frère intendant. Il revient de leur hôpital où il a été voir Hildebert, comme chaque matin, comme chaque soir. L'écuyer se remet lentement, il n'y a nulle infection et c'est le principal. Il apprend beaucoup de Soufiane El Manihi. Il aimerait avoir plus de temps afin de profiter de son enseignement. L'inquiète la résignation qu'affiche le jouvenceau. Il préférerait la révolte à cette morne apathie. Ibrahim s'est ému de sa détresse et passe du temps avec lui, lui expliquant tout ce qui peut l'intéresser de l'alchimie à la chasse aux grands fauves. Michel le visite quotidiennement. Ainsi que Hugues.

Depuis quelques jours, il voit peu Michel en dehors des repas et de la nuit. Sa présence familière et constante lui manque. Son compagnon a décidé que le mur d'enceinte est une priorité pour la sécurité. Ils en ont débattu avec Alaric de Guibert et Anthelme de Fonteyne, l'architecte. Ils ont fait un bilan de leurs besoins dans l'avenir et ont établi une liste des futurs bâtiments et annexes. Ensemble imposant. En attendant que l'architecte en dresse les plans, les travaux qui dureront des années ont commencé par l'essentiel. Afin d'avoir les matériaux qui leur font défaut, Michel a renvoyé un pigeon à Wigtown que le roulier ramènera avec la commande. Il prévoit que des ouvriers sans emploi accompagneront le chargement pour proposer leurs services. Ce matin, avec Hugues de Fonveaux à sa tête, un groupe est parti à la chasse. Il a vu Michel les suivre des yeux avec envie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient avant de retourner inspecter le chantier du mur, puis un plus secret, celui du souterrain qui mènera directement aux environs du Glen Trool.

Il n'a pas encore intégré le logement du commandeur. Il atermoie sous prétexte de l'aménager. Supportant le regard narquois d'Alaric et d'Anthelme, il a demandé la construction d'un second étage qui sera l'appartement de Michel. Ils ne sont aucuns dupes mais les apparences seront ainsi sauves. Il serre tendrement la main qui s'est posée sur sa nuque ployée vers le codex couvert de chiffres.

—  Comment se portent tes chantiers ? raille-t-il.

—  Bien.

Le ton un peu sec montre que Michel apprécie peu son ironie. Il l'entend inspirer un peu trop fort avant de reprendre.

—  Je fais ce que je pense devoir faire, Guillaume. Tout comme toi. J'aurais préféré après l'entraînement auquel tu n'étais pas présent, précise-t-il de manière abrupte, être en ta compagnie, jouter ou aller à la chasse.

—  L'enceinte, le souterrain, les divers bâtiments, c'est le travail des bâtisseurs. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à accomplir et ne te seront aucunement reconnaissants de t'en mêler. Tu ne le serais pas s'ils intervenaient dans ta façon de nous protéger. Tu vas te les aliéner.

Le silence lui répond, la main a quitté son cou qu'elle caressait. Il l'entend ôter ses bottes, perçoit la nervosité du geste. Il jette un coup d’œil par dessus son épaule. Son compagnon est assis sur le lit, tête appuyée sur le chevet, jambes étendues, yeux fermés. Son visage traduit la fatigue qu'il ressent mais aussi sa jeunesse. Son cœur se serre. Comme lors de son arrivée, le chevalier-templier de Montcalf se sent coupable. De n'avoir pas veillé sur Hildebert lui-même, prévu l'enceinte plus tôt, anticipé les meurtres et Dieu seul sait quoi d'autre. Il hésite à le rejoindre, à le prendre contre lui et faire disparaître cette lassitude qui le marque. Il choisit de le laisser se calmer et se remet à l'inspection de leurs finances.

—  C'est mon compagnon qui me met en garde ou le commandeur qui m'ordonne de m'éloigner ?

—  Michel ! s'exclame-t-il à présent mécontent. Que vas-tu penser là ? demande-t-il plus paisiblement en s'installant tout contre lui le bras passé autour de ses épaules. Alaric est plutôt déplaisant, je te l'accorde, mais il est capable de mener ça à terme. Si tu doutes de ses compétences pour un simple mur d'enceinte, qu'en sera-t-il lors de l'édification de la chapelle, la salle capitulaire ou le cloître ? Il a son équipe bien en mains. Excepté son amant qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête avec ta complicité, raille-t-il en évoquant Hugues. Les idées d'Anthelme sont brillantes comme cette roue hydraulique qui amènera l'eau du puits aux cuisines et la distribuera dans tous les bâtiments. (6) Ou utiliser le Glen Trool pour l'hygiène du bâtiment des latrines, l'irrigation des jardins, des champs. L'architecture d'ici et d'ailleurs a peu de secrets pour ce grand voyageur. Tu as bien d'autres choses à prévoir, mon biau. Qui parle de communauté à diriger dit règles et lois. Cela a son importance aussi. Celles de l'Ordre du Temple que nous n'avons jamais respectées sont obsolescentes.

—  Que sommes nous, Guillaume ? Laïques, religieux ? Qui servons-nous ? En quoi croyons-nous ? Questions auxquelles il nous faut répondre avant de rédiger quoi que ce soit.

—  Nous retournons autant que faire se peut à la vie laïque. Tels sont les directives données. Se fondre en la masse, enseigner une présence divine quel que soit son nom, faire progresser la science, la médecine, favoriser les découvertes et créer à travers le monde une puissance éclairée dans le but de guider l'humanité. Avoir une descendance qui reprendra le flambeau.

—  L'humanité ? Une puissance ? ricane doucement Michel.

—  Occulte, oui. Financière, religieuse, judiciaire, politique.

—  Nous sommes une poignée d'hommes dans une commanderie perdue au milieu des Southern Uplands, espionnés, mutilés, assassinés par un souverain avide agissant en toute impunité en territoire étranger où nous n'avons aucun statut et tu me parles de puissance ?

—  Je sais cela. Je te décris notre mission. Elle figure ainsi dans les parchemins de Philippe de Bôle. Commence par les lire, suggère-t-il.

Car après bien des recherches, des murs sondés, des hypothèses incongrues, ils ont fini par la trouver, la cachette des documents. Presque par hasard d'ailleurs. Pénétrant par de hautes fenêtres en ogive, les rayons du soleil traversaient ce qui aurait dû être la vaste pièce de vie du prieur et éclairaient le poussiéreux manteau de la cheminée. La devise en latin qui y est gravée avait attiré son attention par son symbolisme : _Atteindre les lumières_. Non pas la lumière de Dieu ou baigner dans la lumière du Christ sur terre. Non. Les lumières. Allégorie de leur renouveau.

Il avait essayé de pousser chaque lettre, avait recommencé deux par deux. Lorsqu'enfin il avait appuyé sur la première et la dernière ensemble, un déclic s'était fait entendre. Le premier et le dernier. Le commencement et la fin. Il aurait dû y penser avant tout autre chose. Le mécanisme ouvrait, un passage dans le mur de droite à l'intérieur de la vaste cheminée. Ils avaient découvert une cachette longue de plus de deux toises et étroite de deux coudées. (7) Qui l'avait bâtie, en même temps que ces murs ?

Un matelas de crin moisi en occupait le fond. Des souvenirs précieux venant d'orient étaient rassemblés en un coin. Une petite cassette renfermant camées, fibules, anneaux, fermaux et bijoux religieux tels cette magnifique croix en cristal de roche et rubis ou cette bulle en or ouvragé ornée d'émeraudes et contenant quelque relique était posée sur un vieux prie-dieu. Enveloppée d'un linge fin, ils avaient découvert une miniature représentant une très jeune femme au visage de madone sage entouré de cheveux blonds. Des étagères sur lesquelles s'amoncelaient rouleaux et codex occupaient presque tout l'espace restant. De toute évidence, l'écriture était une passion de Philippe de Bôle. Ils ont de la lecture pour un moment.

Michel ne lui a point répondu. Il sait que le peu qu'il en a parcouru l'a marqué. Si son compagnon peut ôter la vie d'un ennemi, d'un étranger sans hésitation afin de les protéger, afin d'accomplir une mission, il est infiniment sensible à la souffrance. La découverte de quelques pages qui retraçaient les atrocités commises par les pèlerins en Terre Sainte sur les femmes, les enfants innocents l'a bouleversé. Souvenirs douloureux que tous aimeraient occulter. Cette nuit là, son amant l'avait aimé avec une sorte de dévotion qui l'avait à son tour ému. Sa bouche sur les cicatrices de son corps avait refermé les blessures du cœur.

—  Tu étais le premier à dire qu'il nous fallait percer l'identité de son meurtrier. On le fera ensemble, lui murmure-t-il en le serrant contre lui.

 

* * *

 

(1). À la même époque, dans d'autres régions du monde, les techniques de préparation des substances toxiques progressaient et, dans les pays arabes, certains avaient réussi à fabriquer de l'arsenic incolore, inodore et sans saveur lorsqu'il était mélangé à une boisson, une méthode qui a permis aux poisons des assassins de demeurer indétectables pendant au moins un millénaire. Malgré les effets négatifs du poison, qui étaient si évidents dans ces temps reculés, des remèdes ont été découverts à partir du poison, même au moment où il était détesté par la majorité de la population. Un exemple peut être trouvé dans les œuvres de Rhazes un médecin, philosophe et savant perse, né en Iran, auteur du _Secret des Secrets_ , une énumération de composés chimiques, minéraux et autres, dont il avait dressé une liste interminable. Rhazès fut le premier homme à distiller l'alcool et à l'utiliser comme anti-septique et celui qui a suggéré que le mercure pouvait être utilisé comme laxatif. (source :wikipedia, article : Histoire des poisons)

(2). lubān-ǧāwi (encens de java) ou benjoin : sorte de baume, substance aromatique et résineuse qui découle des incisions faites au Styrax benjoin, arbre d'Extrême-Orient. (source : CNRTL)

(3). codex :  Le **codex** est un livre de forme parallélépipédique, résultat de l'assemblage de manuscrits, d'abord en parchemin puis en papier depuis le XIIIème siècle, historiquement issu de la forme ancienne du rouleau et du volumen horizontal. Sa caractéristique principale est la reliure, par leur marge, des feuillets qui le constituent.

Le codex se compose de _cahiers_ résultant du pliage des _feuilles_ dont il se compose. Le pli d'une feuille de parchemin (ou ultérieurement de papier) produit un _bifeuillet_ , soit deux _feuillets_ ou quatre _pages_. On parle alors d'un format in folio. Si le bifeuillet est à nouveau plié en deux, c'est un in-quarto (deux bifeuillets, quatre feuillets, huit pages), puis un in octavo (quatre bifeuillets, huit feuillets, seize pages).

Après avoir obtenu le format souhaité, les bifeuillets, dont le bord a été découpé, sont éventuellement emboîtés les uns dans les autres, et réunis par un fil de couture.

(source : Wikipedia, article : codex)

(4). Par charité et en souvenir du mort, un pauvre devait être nourri pendant quarante jours (Article 11). Les templiers se faisaient enterrer dans leur propres cimetières près de leurs chapelles, et de la manière la plus humble, le corps enroulé d'un linceul et déposé dans un trou à même le sol. Tout l'équipement du chevalier templier était restitué au couvent et réattribué à ses frères. (source : wikipedia, article : La vie quotidienne des templiers)

(5). Kyrie Eleison (Ensemble Organum - Chant des Templiers)

<http://youtu.be/Hmy757zHBb4>

(6).la roue hydraulique : je me suis inspirée pour ce point de l'abbaye de Royaumont.

« Environnée de ruisseaux et proche d'une réserve ornithologique, l'abbaye de Royaumont a été édifiée au XIII° siècle par Saint Louis. Implantée dans un environnement protégé, l'abbaye se dresse encore aujourd'hui au milieu des étangs et des forêts. **Son cloître et son réfectoire** sont parmi les plus remarquables à ce jour. » 

Royaumont :  


Le réfectoire :  


Le bâtiment des latrines :

Traversé par un canal sur toute sa longueur, ce bâtiment est un des éléments les plus originaux de l'abbaye aujourd'hui. Il témoigne de la maîtrise de l'énergie hydraulique qui existait au Moyen Âge chez les cisterciens.

L’eau de ce canal provient en effet de 2 rivières canalisées sur plusieurs kilomètres. Ce canal recueille, en outre, les eaux usées des cuisines par un canal secondaire et les eaux pluviales par des gargouilles.

Visite du monument : [Le bâtiment des latrines](http://www.royaumont.com/fondation_abbaye/Le-batiment-des-latrines.176.0.html)

(7). mesures de longueurs au moyen-âge :

Pouce = 2,707cm  
paume = 7,6cm  
Palme = 12,4 cm  
Empan = 20,08 cm  
Pied = 32,48 cm  
Coudée = 52,56 cm  
Toise = 194,9 cm

La cachette fait donc plus de 4 mètres sur 1 mètre de largeur seulement.

source : Katapeltes et l'artillerie mécanique antique (Histoire - Unités de mesures médiévales)


	12. Les initiés

 

 

Ils ont très vite compris que Philippe de Bôle avait retranscrit les événements de sa vie, de son enfance à sa mort. Une étagère par décennie. Ils ont négligé celles qui supportent des écrits antérieurs à l'installation de la commanderie d'Eschoncan. Ils y reviendront si nécessaire afin de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire de filiation.  
—  Eschoncan, murmure Michel en lisant le nom. Quel nom bizarre. Il n'a pas consonance écossaise.  
—  C'est pourtant le nom de la colline. (1)  
—  Eschoncan, répète son aimé comme pour y découvrir un sens particulier.  
Il le voit hausser les épaules. Il n'a rien perçu. Ils reprennent la lecture.  
—  Il se sentait tellement seul ici, commente Michel au bout d'un long moment.  
—  Pas seulement ici, mon biau. Bien avant cela. Il avait la solitude de l'âme chevillée à l'esprit et l'amour de dieu n'a pas réussi à combler le vide. Combien sont devenus templiers plus par désespérance que par foi et idéal  ? C'est notre cas à tous les deux. « Non pas à nous, non pas à nous Seigneur, mais à ton Nom donne la gloire ! » Les chevaliers du Temple, les guerriers de Dieu ! Y en a-t-il maints qui ont fait leur le Non Nobis qui est considéré ainsi que notre devise ? As-tu vu beaucoup d’humilité en eux ? Ils s'enorgueillissent de défendre le tombeau du christ, les pèlerins qui s'y rendent et en ont oublié qu'ils servent un ordre qui vénère un dieu qui a plusieurs vocables. Que le dieu des autres n'est pas différent du nôtre. C'est au moins une chose que m'a apprise l'Orient.  
—  Durement apprise, chuchote Michel.  
—  C'est vrai, reconnaît-il. C'est un enseignement que j'ai payé des souffrances de ma chair. Pas autant que toi toutefois.  
—  J'en suis arrivé à ne plus rien regretter, souffle-t-il avant de le fixer.  
Guillaume serre le poignet de Michel d'un geste tendre mais ferme. S'il appréhende l'avenir et tait ses craintes à son compagnon, c'est pour ne pas alourdir le fardeau de celui-ci.  
  
Les rouliers livrant les matériaux n'apportent pas que ceux-ci. Deux familles de gueux marchent le long des charrettes. Les plus petits des enfants sont juchés sur les ballots de crins ou parmi les sacs de grains destinés aux semailles. Cet étrange convoi est escorté par deux cavaliers, ayant ample mantel et capuche dissimulant les visages. Il n'augure rien de bon de cette visite. Prévenu de leur approche par le frère-portier, Guillaume fait pourtant lever la herse de ce qui doit être un humble monastère et qui, à l'instigation de Michel, ressemble de plus en plus à une place fortifiée.

  
Il perçoit à ses côtés la présence de ce dernier qu'il a envoyé quérir par un novice. Les hommes mettent pied à terre lourdement, les rennes de leurs montures en main, ils attendent le bon vouloir des frères convers qui iront les bouchonner à l'écurie, avant de se diriger vers eux.  
—  Guillaume de Vercours, se présente-t-il après avoir donné l'ordre que l'on s'occupe des chevaux.  
—  Ermengaud de Lespide  
—  Wufoald Van Hofteld  
Même si ces noms ne lui disent rien, pas plus que leur physionomie, il sait déjà qui ils sont censés être. Il n'est pas difficile de voir l'épée qu'ils portent au flanc. Il en a une toute pareille remisée en sa cellule. Lame de Tolède, croix pattée et sceau templier sur la garde. Arrogants, conquérants, ils ne passeraient pas inaperçus en une foule de mille personnes un soir de liesse. Le premier parait avoir une cinquantaine d'années. Il est grand et massif, arbore barbe et importante crinière rousses. Le second qui s'exprime avec un fort accent flamand est nettement plus jeune. Trente ans, tout au plus. Aussi haut que son coreligionnaire, il a des yeux très foncés au regard perçant, des cheveux châtains coupés courts, un nez busqué qui lui fait un profil d'oiseau de proie. Après cette course où ils ont protégé leurs biens, dixit, Guillaume ne peut déroger à la règle et se doit de les inviter à se reposer, à se restaurer.

  
Toujours ensemble, les jumeaux, Edwin et Adson, traînaillent souvent en leur enceinte. Ils aident à nourrir les animaux, à ramasser les œufs, à traire les vaches ou les chèvres. Au chaud dans la vaste cuisine où flotte perpétuellement une savoureuse odeur de farine, de beurre brûlant et de miel, ils observent les religieux faire le pain et les gâteaux. Les frères apprécient leur présence et ne manquent jamais de leur offrir oublies ou galettes dont les garçons sont friands. Ils en emportent pour les plus petits. Ainsi que grosses miches de pain, pâtés, fromage ou quelque ragoût qui étoffent les maigres repas des travailleurs. Ils semblent heureux à Eschoncan. Là, du coin de l’œil, il les voit détaler dès qu'ils aperçoivent les arrivants. Sur le visage d'Edwin, la peur est peinte. Il aime encore moins ça. A l'évidence, ils ne sont pas des inconnus pour les bessons.

  
Attablés dans le réfectoire pendant que les moines sont à vêpres, ils dévorent les mets offerts. La bonne chair et le vin délient les langues.  
—  Walter de Clifton, commandeur de Balantrodoch, a été arrêté il y a trois mois de cela, le 10 janvier 1308. L'Ordre du Temple n'est plus. Les templiers pourchassés dans toutes les contrées sur ordre du pape Clément, appréhendés, emprisonnés par des rois soumis à sa loi n'ont de solution que la fuite. Beaucoup se sont réfugiés au monastère le plus proche, d'autres se dissimulent sous la vêture d'humbles paysans, de manants, de rouliers, assène Ermengaud de Lespide méprisant. Des Chevaliers du Temple ! tonne-t-il. Nous ne sommes point de cette engeance. Nous voulons rejoindre l'ordre teutonique qui, lui, est puissant dans le nord. Pour cela, il nous faut nous embarquer, même notre ferme de Wigtown, très fréquentée en ce moment, ne paraît pas sûre et nous n'avons pas désiré nous y attarder.  
La confirmation de leurs plus grandes craintes les frappe de plein fouet. C'est un rude coup. Ils savaient que l'Ordre était condamné mais espérait que l’Écosse peu concernée serait épargnée, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est pas l'unique information qu'ils apportent. Il y a une maison templière à Wigtown ? Voilà qui est incroyable. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas au courant ?  
—  Vous êtes surpris, ricasse-t-il. Elle sert d'hostellerie. Située à environ quatre miles de Wigtown, à côté de la Spittal of Bladnoch, sur la Bladnoch River, elle existe depuis presque un couple de siècles. C'est un lieu de passage sur la voie de Wigtown à Portpatrick et ensuite vers l'Irlande.  
Les habitants de la ville portuaire sont donc accoutumés à voir des chevaliers blancs, à les repérer de loin. Le secret de leur présence est de plus en plus compromis. Et ceux-là, pour quelle raison tournent-ils le dos au port qui, selon leurs dires, symbolise leur sauvegarde ?  
—  Tout cela est beau mais ne devriez vous pas être sur les quais à guetter une nef ?  
—  Walter de Clifton soupçonnait l'imminence de son arrestation. Quelques jours avant, il nous a demandé, au cas où cela se produirait, de remettre au commandeur d'Eschoncan son sceau ainsi que ce pli, déclare-t-il en avançant une épaisse missive cachetée de l'agneau dei qu'emploient les maîtres de l'Ordre en Angleterre.  
—  Il semblait penser que dans cette déroute, cela pourrait vous servir, ricane Wufoald Van Hofteld.  
—  Qu'attendez-vous de nous  ?  
La voix de Michel, dépourvue d'intonations, est glaciale. Les deux envoyés ne lui sont pas plus agréables qu'à lui.  
—  Quelques nuits de repos, des vivres et nous reprendrons la route.

  
La soirée est froide et pluvieuse. Dès que tous se sont retirés, enveloppés de larges capes, Guillaume et Michel sont sortis. Malgré leurs précautions, les branches craquent sous leurs pas, alors qu'ils s'enfoncent dans la forêt. Bientôt, l'obscurité noiera jusqu'aux ombres des hauts sapins, ils doivent se hâter. Michel voulait y aller seul, il a refusé. Il ne doute pas que le chasseur qu'est celui-ci aurait été plus discret, pourtant un homme solitaire est vulnérable. Son compagnon pose une main sur son bras et lui adresse un signe. Ils obliquent à gauche dans le but de rejoindre la rivière. Enfin se profile sur la rive du Glen Trool, la silhouette d'une construction. Édifiés sur un soubassement en pierres, les murs de bois s'élèvent, percés de minces fenêtres qui apportent le jour une chiche lumière et qui, garnies d'étroites vitres, déchets de l'édification de leurs bâtiments, y confèrent un luxe inconnu de la majorité des masures de vilains. Couronnée d'un toit de chaume fait de roseaux, elle est assez grande, offre une vaste pièce de vie et un lieu séparé abritant les poules élevées pour la ponte, le porcelet offert par ses soins et qui sera engraissé jusqu'à Noël. Plus loin, ils aperçoivent un abri de fortune, une simple toile tendue entre les arbres en cas de pluie. Les deux familles venues avec les rouliers. Il leur a accordé le temps de se bâtir une chaumière avant de commencer à œuvrer. Toutefois, si les paysans se multiplient autour du domaine, il sera trop ardu de fournir à tous le même soutien nourricier.

  
Après avoir gratté l'huis, ils discutent avec les travailleurs. Courageux, assidus, William et Siegfried, son fils, sont une aide précieuse pour les bâtisseurs que viendront renforcer les ouvriers débarqués aujourd'hui. L'aîné des enfants, Connor, suit Anthelme pas à pas. L'architecte s'attache à l'adolescent de quatorze ans qu'il qualifie de très déluré et intelligent. Les plus petits, Bethany et Aaron, demeurent auprès des mères qui cultivent le jardin, s'occupent des animaux. Il a interdit aux femmes de pénétrer en l'enceinte de la commanderie dans le but d'assurer leur sécurité et non par mépris

  
Ils reprennent la direction des remparts nullement soulagés. Les arrivants sont en effet bien ce qu'ils prétendent être, ils viennent, oui, de Balantrodoch où travaillaient William et Siegfried. Le reste des renseignements appris est nettement moins acceptable. Paillards, grossiers et hargneux, jamais satisfaits des services rendus, ils se montraient régulièrement brutaux avec les artisans ou les aides qui dépendaient de la commanderie. Supportant difficilement les enfants, un soir qu'il avait bu plus que de coutume, Ermengaud de Lespide a frappé Connor en présence de son cadet, ce qui explique le mauvais souvenir qu'en garde, plus de trois ans après, Edwin. Wufoald Van Hofteld a la réputation de séduire, de gré ou de force, les jeunes ribaudes qui croisent son chemin. Siegfried a confessé, avec quelque embarras, que sa mariée a dû subir les brutalités de ce dernier qui, après l'avoir estourbie, n'a eu aucun scrupule à la posséder en cet état. Si c'est un débordement fréquent en certaines seigneuries, les chevaliers ne s'abaissent généralement pas au violement. Les manants étaient résignés à de nouvelles exactions. Ils les ont rassurés de leur mieux. Ils ne resteraient pas.

  
.•*)(*•.

  
Des poussières dansent dans les timides rayons de Phébus qui dispensent une douce chaleur. Rêveur, Michel les observe caressant les cheveux de son compagnon qu'ils illuminent. En cet aimable réveil entre les bras de cet homme dont il s'est follement épris, il met son espoir d'une agréable journée. Paresseusement, il effleure des lèvres les sillons blancs qui creusent sa joue, embrasse la commissure de la bouche étirée, avant de reposer la tête dans la moiteur de son cou. L'étreinte aimante se resserre autour de son corps. Son odeur l'enveloppe. Il est quiet. Un instant d'accalmie dans leur vie menacée. Il sent le poids des yeux de son amant posés sur lui. Il sourit afin de le rasséréner. Guillaume dessine son visage du bout des doigts avec une tendresse qui se veut apaisante, ils ne sont dupes aucun des deux.  
Ils ont décidé d'accompagner la chasse. Il est persuadé que sa place n'est nulle part ailleurs ce matin. Une prémonition, sans rien de tangible. Pas de visions étayant ses craintes. Il hait ce don, cette malédiction qu'il ne contrôle pas.  
Avec les templiers de Balantrodoch sous leur toit, ils doivent redoubler de précautions. Tout étranger est susceptible d'être à la solde de l’infâme Nogaret. Si l'espion meurtrier ne sait quitter l'enceinte ou envoyer de pigeon, nul ne l'empêche de confier un pli aux chevaliers qui s'achemineront vers l'empire germanique. C'est risqué mais faisable. Toutefois au vu des événements récents, la possibilité de correspondance avec l'extérieur lui parait moins fâcheuse qu'avant. Abriter en leurs murs deux assassins est autrement inquiétant.  
Toute arrivée présente un danger supplémentaire, celui de simplement bouleverser l'équilibre qu'ils essayent d'instaurer. Il semblerait que leur existence en ce coin désert de l’Écosse ne soit un mystère pour personne. Leur viatique ne représente qu'une très faible fraction des possessions templières. Par prudence, Guillaume et lui, en grand secret, ont transporté les gemmes précieuses et les pièces d'or dans la cachette derrière la cheminée. Les objets volumineux sont toujours dissimulés sous le chœur de la chapelle. Nul ne peut dire qu'une partie en a été ôtée. Quant aux lettres de change, elles ne mettent en péril que lui et sans l'ombre d'un doute Hugues et, à l'évidence, tous savent où ils se sont réfugiés. Et son aimé.

  
Très alarmant est le fait que les commandeurs d’Écosse aient été appréhendés. Il croyait que malgré la Auld Alliance avec la France, il serait ici en relative sûreté. La bulle papale Pastoralis præeminentiæ de Clément V ordonnant à tous les rois chrétiens d'arrêter les membres de l'Ordre du Temple, sans exception et de mettre sous séquestre terres et biens, au nom de la papauté, a tout modifié. Souterrains et caches vont devenir la priorité absolue des bâtisseurs.

 

  
Vêtus de cuir souple, équipés de bottes et avec leurs armes de chasse, ils pénètrent dans le réfectoire. Tenue de chasseur plus légère et moins contraignante que l'hivernale. Il a conservé à son flanc l'épée qui avoisine le cor et le coutelas de dépeçage. Il laisse courir son regard sur les chevaliers attablés. Leur venue interrompt des conversations pourtant bien animées et, marris, certains baissent la tête vers leur écuelle. Il reçoit de plein fouet un coup d’œil méprisant de Wufoald Van Hofteld. Il connaît cette expression de dégoût, celle qui s'adresse au sodomite qu'il est et qu'est son amant à ses côtés. Fièrement, il le fixe. Il en a affronté de plus terribles que cet abject paillard.  
Une fois le déjeuner pris, il divise ses ouailles en groupes plus importants que d'habitude. Six hommes minimum. Il leur a adjoint son pauvre Hildebert dont c'est la première sortie et, malgré la réprobation muette de Guillaume, son cousin autant pour le surveiller qu'afin de le protéger éventuellement. Les étrangers complètent leur troupe.

  
La forêt est paisible. Il s'en veut presque de venir troubler sa quiétude. Elle boit la rosée du matin et l'humus dégage une odeur forte de mousse, de champignons. Les rayons de l'astre du jour se frayent un chemin parmi les bourgeons, les feuilles encore fragiles des arbres précoces. C'est l'époque des amours et les oiseaux pépient, appelant celui ou celle qui garnira le nid. Il a donné l'ordre de ne point occire biches, faons, laies et marcassins. Tout chasseur sait que veiller à la reproduction est essentiel.  
De la main, il commande de s'immobiliser. Penché sur le sol, il recherche les traces qu'annoncent les branches cassées, abîmées des buissons. Des sangliers, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ils reprennent leur avancée, lentement. Il retient son compagnon par le bras, lui montre des amas d'excréments noirâtres.  
—  Il n'y a pas longtemps qu'ils sont passés, lui souffle Hugues.  
Il opine du chef. Ils s'enfoncent dans les sous-bois. Des grognements se font entendre. Devant un étang, un vieux solitaire fait valoir ses prérogatives sur les laies en écartant les mâles inexpérimentés. Les femelles sont indifférentes au tapage de ceux-ci qui ne rechignent que bien mollement. La hiérarchie est ainsi établie. Il leur enjoint de s'accroupir. Ce sont ces bêtes qu'ils doivent pister, lorsque déroutées par la rupture avec la harde, elles traîneront autour de celle-ci, sans but, sans organisation, pendant un long mois, patientant jusqu'à ce que le dominant ait rempli son office reproducteur. Elles retourneront ensuite sous l'autorité matriarcale de la laie meneuse.  
Il faut être extrêmement prudents. Des sangliers dérangés, surtout en période de rut, n'hésitent pas à charger.  
—  Garde-toi, murmure-t-il à Guillaume. Ne nous quitte pas, recommande-t-il à Hildebert qui acquiesce.  
Il adresse un coup d’œil à Hugues qui lui répond par un signe de tête. Les templiers de Balantrodoch sont à environ cinq toises sur sa droite. Baissés, ils progressent tous dans les fourrés, puis guettent. Quelques mâles fuient vers la dextre. Ils les suivent. Ils ne vont pas très loin. Désorientés, ils s'arrêtent dans une petite clairière à plus d'une centaine de toises. Il échange un regard complice avec Guillaume lui indiquant un jeune cochon sauvage à senestre, d'un mouvement identique, ils se lèvent, bandent leurs arcs, un léger chuintement et les traits l'atteignent. Sûr de lui, Michel en décoche rapidement deux de plus sur une bête plus éloignée, alors que son cousin et Hildebert s'occupent d'autres suidés.  
—  Parfait, l'ami ! lance-t-il à celui-ci en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste amical.  
Il craignait que le jouvenceau lui tienne rigueur de ce qu'il lui est arrivé et est soulagé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Par la plume, il a décrit son agresseur, le leur a même esquissé sur un parchemin. Comme il s'y était attendu, son bourreau, massif, avec des yeux foncés, noir de poils leur est inconnu. Un élément distinctif qui n'est pas banal permettrait de le repérer. Il lui manque l'auriculaire de la main gauche.  
Les étrangers ont occis une des bêtes de compagnie (2), une seconde n'est que blessée et s'élance vers eux.  
—  Ventre-Dieu, s'exclame Guillaume à ses côtés en tirant à la hâte deux flèches qui stoppent l'animal en pleine course.  
Le commandeur d'Eschoncan darde un coup d’œil glacial à l'incapable qui a raté sa cible. Il rit intérieurement. Il est impressionnant. Très plaisant également en chasseur. Ses yeux s'attardent sur la silhouette dessinée par le cuir fin. Il remonte des jambes nerveuses vers le visage et surprend son regard amusé sur lui. Celui bien moins amène de Wufoald Van Hofteld, aussi. Il rit ouvertement cette fois, occultant l'expression dépitée du roux qui, lui, suppose raillerie de sa maladresse.

  
Guillaume embouche son cor afin de rameuter les vilains qui serviront de porteurs, tandis que lui dégaine son couteau à dépecer. Avec Hugues et Hildebert, il se charge d'éviscérer le gibier avant de s'essuyer les doigts avec des poignées d'herbes fraîches.  
En quête de trace de chevreuils ou cerfs, il envisage le terrain environnant. Il appelle son compagnon, lui désigne non loin de là à l'orée des bois, un amas de cendres, trois branches formant trépied pour suspendre une marmite. Ils s'approchent en silence. Sans aucun doute, on a établi ici un camp, déserté il y a peu. Leur présence a dérangé les malandrins qui ont filé. Au vu des empreintes de bottes, de chevaux ferrés, il ne s'agissait ni de paysans, ni de braconniers.  
—  Quatre ou cinq hommes, estime-t-il.  
—  Cinq, affirme Hugues qui les a rejoints.  
—  Guillaume ! Nenni !  
D'un geste vif, il retient son amant qui voulait s'avancer, lui montre un filin tendu au sol. Il rampe vers l'endroit, allonge la main et tire légèrement sur le cordeau, déclenchant un tir croisé de carreaux d'arbalète. Un piège diablement efficace. Qui ne fait que confirmer l'existence d'ennemis dans les parages. Il n'avait pas rêvé.

  
Le soleil est au zénith lorsqu'ils s'arrêtent dans le but de manger le pain, la viande fumée, le fromage qu'ils ont emportés. Il est trop tard pour le gros gibier, ils vont se rabattre sur le petit. Sa carnassière se remplit peu à peu. Manifestement, Ermengaud de Lespide n'est pas des plus habiles à l'arc. La grimace moqueuse qu'ose esquisser Hildebert lorsqu'il rate une fois encore son objectif, un lapin de garenne cette fois, ne plaît pas au templier qui l'apostrophe vertement. Il réplique d'un ton sec, défendant le jouvenceau et, si l'autre rompt l'engagement verbal, le regard qu'il lui adresse se veut un avertissement. Dans la lande, ils ont la chance de tirer quelques faisans et bécasses.  
En fin de journée, ils parviennent aux abords du loch Trool. Des oies rieuses, des bernaches se regroupent sur et autour du lac. C'est l'important rassemblement avant la migration vers le nord. Elles sont innombrables. Il échange un sourire entendu avec Guillaume. Cela les changera des poules d'eau, des canards habituels.  
—  Hugues, Hildebert !  
Ceux-ci opinent du bonnet. Précision et rapidité. Ils sont bons archers, chaque flèche touche sa cible. Ils sont tous trois habitués à la chasse depuis l'enfance, Guillaume est un combattant qui a fait plus d'une campagne. Les carquois sont vides en un instant et les volatiles se sont dispersés sur le côté opposé du lac. Il ne reste plus qu'à repêcher ceux qui ont chu lors de leur envol.  
—  Pourquoi les avoir abattus au dessus de l'eau ! Tu n'as pas Chivane et Husdent ! s'exclame Hugues.  
Il le blâme d'un coup d’œil. Ce dernier sait l'amour qu'il avait pour ses dogues. Marri, son cousin a le bon réflexe de détourner la tête et de ne rien ajouter.  
—  Ils sont près de la rive, lance Michel alors avec un haussement d'épaules.  
Il progresse dans l'eau glacée et peu profonde afin de récupérer ses prises. Hildebert le poursuit avec de grands moulinets de bras. Il finit par comprendre que l'écuyer estime que c'est son rôle. Il le laisse faire. Il est essentiel que le damoiseau se sente utile.  
—  Tu es trempé, le gourmande Guillaume. Tu vas prendre froid.  
—  Quel petit couple de sodomites attendrissant, crache Wufoald Van Hofteld en direction de son coreligionnaire.  
La sagesse lui commande de ne pas relever. Et surtout de ne pas confirmer les faits. Ils sont très souvent ensemble, trop, il le sait et toute la communauté a compris leur accointance, mais ils n'ont jamais de gestes tendres qui pourraient les trahir, moins qu'Alaric qui ne cache pas que Hugues est son amant ce dont s'est servi feu Sigefroi de Malifan. Ces deux-là ne sont, l'un pour l'autre, qu'un exutoire au manque de femmes. Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'ils prétendent. Il croit volontiers que c'est le cas du bâtisseur. Par contre, celles-ci ne sont qu'une façade pour son cousin qui joue là un jeu. Il a le goût des hommes solidement ancré au corps. Il toise le flamand du regard et y met tout le mépris qu'il ressent à son endroit.  
—  Fais attention, Gamen. Arrête de le provoquer, lui souffle Hugues.  
Il y a en son expression une mise en garde qui l'interpelle. Peut-être auraient-ils dû l'interroger lui en lieu et place des travailleurs. Il n'est pas trop tard.

 

.•*)(*•.

 

Trois jours sont passés. Enfin, les templiers sont sur le départ. Guillaume est conscient qu'ils en savent trop et que ce sera le cas de qui pénétrera dans leur entourage. Toutefois, il n'a aucunement tenté de les retenir. Les idées de gloire, la croyance en la supériorité des chevaliers templiers et teutons va à l'encontre de ce qu'ils sont en train de bâtir. Ils parlent trop et trop forts. Ils sèment plus de zizanie qu'il n'y en a déjà. Le rejet hautain ouvertement manifesté et commenté de la relation qui l'unit à Michel met leur autorité en péril. Il a hâte de les voir hors des murs.

  
Ils ont lu le pli remis. Nulle révélation bouleversante, c'est un compte rendu au jour le jour des événements survenus à Ballantrodoch depuis que Walter de Clifton a succédé à John de Husflete il y a bientôt deux ans.

  
Pourtant, ils ont été intrigués, puis choqués. Glissé dans le codex, il y avait un plan et des dessins très précis de sculptures, d'hommes feuillus, de gravures pour frontispices, gables, impostes, chapiteaux ou piédestaux de colonnes. Un autel également. Le tout semble prévu pour la construction d'une grande commanderie : une vaste chapelle, environ quarante cinq pieds de large et septante de long, un hôpital, d'importants bâtiments de logement, une immense cuisine et un cellier, des communs, des latrines, des bâtiments agricoles. Pourtant on y voit figurer des édifices qui n'en font pas partie habituellement : un cloître qui est réservé aux moines reclus, une école, un moulin, une herboristerie. On retrouve dans l'ensemble des influences diverses : celtique, nordique et même islamique ou païenne. Encore plus étrange, sur le plafond de la salle capitulaire ou le mur extérieur, aux côtés des allégories évoquant l'Ordre du Temple très discrètement, sont prévus : compas, équerres, damiers, colonnes, astre du jour et de la nuit. Les symboles du renouveau de l'Ordre. Comment le commandeur de Balantrodoch est-il au fait de cela ? Que connaissent d'eux les maîtres du Temple ? Certains sont-ils initiés et d'autres non ?

  
—  C'est ce plan qu'il tenait à nous transmettre. Le reste n'est que poudre aux yeux, lui avait assuré Michel. Quant au sceau, cela a peut-être un rapport avec la maison de Wigtown qui dépend de Ballantrodoch ou il a voulu l'écarter de gens malintentionnées. Toujours est-il qu'il avait, lui, foi en ces deux messagers.  
Il a raison. Tout au moins en cela.

  
Il assiste seul au départ des templiers et il ressent cruellement l'absence de son amant qui n'a pas daigné l'accompagner. Ils se sont querellés. Il avait entendu la mise en garde de son cousin et dépité que Michel ne lui en parle point, lui a réclamé des explications. Son compagnon l'a accusé de ne pas lui témoigner la confiance qu'il pense mériter. Il revoit son regard froid et rancunier posé sur lui. Il ne le supporte pas. A la place de vaquer à ses occupations, il retourne à la cellule de ce dernier. Debout devant la fenêtre, offrant le dos à sa vue, il observe la forêt.  
—  Viens-tu  ?  
Hésitant, il pose une main sur son épaule. Michel pivote et se presse contre lui. Ils ont peu de ces élans de tendresse en dehors de leur couche. Voire pas du tout. Guillaume clôt les paupières et, malgré son mécontentement, ses bras, comme s'ils avaient leur vie propre, se referment autour du grand corps, le serrent à l'étouffer. Ému, un peu perdu, il frotte sa joue contre la sienne. La douleur qu'il avait dans la poitrine lâche prise peu à peu.  
—  Ami, murmure Michel avec réticence.  
Guillaume respire profondément avant de soupirer.  
—  Je me refuse à encore discutailler, mon biau. Tu manques de lucidité lorsqu'il s'agit de Hugues.  
—  Toi aussi. Ta rancœur envers notre passé influence ton jugement.  
—  J'essaye d'en faire abstraction et d'agir au mieux pour notre communauté.  
—  Crois-tu que, moi, j'oublie notre but ? Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il savait d'eux. Il m'a répondu ne connaître de Wufoald Van Hofteld que sa réputation déplorable et le fait qu'il avait été fortement soupçonné de l'assassinat d'un de ses condisciples. Il s'était disputé publiquement avec lui au sujet d'une donzelle un peu trop accueillante. Au petit matin, le garçon a été retrouvé poignardé dans une ruelle. Le père, bien évidemment, s'est plaint et a porté les faits devant le tribunal, c'est ce qui a conduit cet homme à femmes à devenir templier afin d'expier ses péchés. Et a prêter serment d'abstinence, ricane-t-il. C'était une façon honorable d'échapper à la colère de ses pairs. Ce qui explique l'avertissement de Hugues. Les jeunes nobles du comté de Flandre comme ceux du Hainaut fréquentent l'université de Tournai. Ils ont le même âge environ. Il y a donc probabilité qu'ils s'y soient rencontrés. Pourtant aucun des deux n'a semblé reconnaître l'autre. A son habitude, Hugues ne nous révèle que ce qu'il veut. Je le sais. Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?  
—  Nos cellules respectives fouillées ? interroge-t-il après avoir poussé un grognement agacé.  
—  Peut-être par eux dans le but de nous dépouiller mais je ne le pense pas. Plutôt par quelqu'un qui a profité de leur présence. Ainsi si nous nous en apercevions, ce qui a été le cas, nous les aurions accusés. Sans preuve aucune. Qui que ce soit, il ne pouvait rien trouver, nous avons tout mis en sûreté. Il est préférable de jouer les imbéciles et de laisser courir. Notre espion meurtrier, dépité d'avoir fait chou blanc, va peut-être enfin commettre une erreur.

 

* * *

 

(1). The Fell of Eschoncan : Les visiteurs de ce lieu de beauté, avec le mémorial de pierre de Bruce 1er surplombant le Loch Trool sont souvent surpris de voir les jeunes enfants escalader la pente raide de la colline des Eschoncan (prononcez E-SCON-shan), la colline sur le flanc nord. Peu d'entre eux, même ceux ayant l'intention de faire l'aller-retour à Merrick, le plus élevé des Galloway Hills au 843m, se rendent compte que passer par la colline et Bennan est une entreprise agréable mais ardue. Source : Newton Stewart Gateway

(2). bête de compagnie :  
Un marcassin est un sanglier âgé de – de 6 mois  
De 6 mois à 1 an , il est bête rousse.  
De 12 à 24 mois , (2 ans) il devient bête de compagnie  
De 2 à 3 ans , le sanglier mâle s’appelle ragot et la laie, une laie ragote.  
A partir de 3 ans , la terminologie va varier selon que le sanglier est mâle ou femelle.  
La femelle s’appellera dorénavant une laie. Après 6 ans, on parlera de vieille laie !  
La terminologie des mâles :  
De 3 à 4 ans , on parlera de tiers an.  
De 4 à 5 ans , il sera quartannier.  
De 5 à 6 ans , le voilà devenu vieux sanglier.  
Après 7 ans , on le nomme grand vieux sanglier.  
Le terme « solitaire » signifie que l’animal est un sanglier mâle, adulte, vivant isolé des compagnies, seul ou accompagné d’un plus jeune qui porte le nom de « page ».  
source : ACRW. (L'amicale des chasseurs de la région wallonne)

 

 


End file.
